BROKEN HOME
by SeLuChenBaek
Summary: [CHAPTER 10 UPDATE] Menjadi anak Broken Home membuat hidup Sehun sangat terusik. Iapun memutuskan pergi dari rumahnya dan hidup mandiri tanpa sepengetahuan orang tuanya. Namun, itu membuat Sehun perlahan menjadi remaja labil. Cerita tak disangka membuat hidup Sehun malah semakin rumit karena kehadiran seseorang bernama Luhan. HUNHAN PAIRING! YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Main Cast: Sehun, Luhan

Cast yang lain menyusul.

Ini ff exo yaoi pertama yang aku bikin muehehe. Ini ff aku pikirin dari lama banget biar ada feel nya. tapi, aku juga gak tau bakal memuaskan apa engga. Ini real murni dari khayalan imajinasi kalo lagi bengong. Kata temen aku sayang kalo gak ditumpahin dalam bentuk tulisan. Jadi aku berusaha mencoba yang terbaik. hoho~ ini bakal ada NC nya karna temen aku request supaya ada NC nya. Happy reading!

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Suasana kota seoul di malam pertama musim gugur, tepatnya bulan september terlihat sangat ramai. Banyak orang yg berhiruk pikuk dalam kesenangannya masing-masing, tapi tidak untuk pemuda berambut coklat pendek itu. Di saat orang-orang bersenang-senang, pemuda itu terus saja berjalan sambil mengeratkan coat hitamnya. Hawa dingin musim gugur memang menjadi awal sebelum dimulainya musim dingin. Pemuda itu, Oh Sehun malam itu juga keluar dari rumahnya tanpa sepengetahuan orang tuanya. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi jika harus tinggal bersama orang tuanya itu. Benar-benar membuatnya frustasi, pikirnya. Sudah 2 tahun semenjak dirinya menduduki tahun kedua di SMA Seungri, orang tuanya tidak henti-hentinya bertengkar di depan matanya. Entah jika sedang makan bersama, ataupun sehun sedang beraktivitas diluar kamar. Suara orang tuanya yang sedang bertengkarpun masih sangat jelas jika ia berada di kamarnya. Orang tua itu sangat kekanakan, batinnya. Hingga sampai saat dimana rasa muak sehun sudah sampai di ujung tanduk, dia melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari rumah. Ya, itu adalah jalan terakhir yang harus dia ambil. Malam pertama dinginnya musim gugur.

Yang dia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah tempat untuknya bermalam, karena waktu juga sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 KST. Namun, berhubung sisa liburan musim panas masih tersisa 1 hari lagi mungkin dia bisa tidur sementara di sauna terdekat. Hanya malam ini dan besok dia akan mencari tempat tinggal tetapnya pada pagi hari. Demi dirinya agar orang tuanya tidak usah sibuk mencari ke sekolah lamanya. Uang di ATM-nya jika diingat-ingat masih bisa dipakai untuk daftar ke sekolah baru dan sisanya untuk makan sampai ia menemukan pekerjaannya (Jika ia beruntung).

* * *

Pagi harinya, sehun langsung menemukan rumah susun di lantai 4 (padahal ia harap dapat apartemen murah). Setelah bersih-bersih untuk yang pertama kalinya, ia langsung melesat pergi untuk mencari sekolah baru. Dan disinilah ia, setelah kemarin sibuk repot-repot mendaftar dan mengurus surat-surat kepindahan. Sekarang waktunya memulai awal hidup baru yang jika sehun tahu, sehun pasti akan memilih tinggal saja bersama orang tuanya itu.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, kini sudah memasuki awal musim dingin dan prestasi sehun tidak dapat diragukan lagi. Sehun terus menerima banyak pujian dari guru dan teman-teman sekelasnya. Tapi ia cuek saja, toh di sekolahnya dulu dia juga sering mendapat banyak penghargaan.

"Hei Oh Sehun, kau dipanggil jung seonsaengnim di ruangannya" kata salah satu temannya saat sehun sedang mendengarkan musik di ponselnya.

'Hhh mengganggu saja' batinnya.

Saat di depan pintu ruangan jung seonsaengnim, sehun langsung mengetuk pintu dan dipersilahkan duduk setelah pintu terbuka.

"Kau tahu mengapa aku memanggilmu?" Sehun hanya menghela napas karena menurutnya gurunya itu terlalu bertele-tele.

"Tidak" balas sehun singkat.

"Jadi, mulai besok kau harus pindah ke kelas 12 karena nilaimu yang selalu diatas rata-rata mengalahkan teman-temanmu. Sebenarnya aku heran kenapa siswa pindahan sepertimu baru 3 bulan di sekolah ini tapi langsung mendapat kelas akselerasi dari kepala sekolah." Jelas jung seonsaengnim panjang lebar.

"Baiklah," jawab sehun. Terlihat sangat jelas jika ia tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun.

"Hanya itu? Oh sehun, kau memang berbeda dari yang lain. Kau ini pintar tapi kenapa kau tidak memiliki teman?" Tanya jung seonsaengnim sambil menegakkan badannya di kursi.

"Jika itu saja yang ingin anda bicarakan, saya akan kembali ke kelas" sehunpun berdiri dari tempat duduknya bersiap melangkah keluar.

"Tunggu, aku belum selesai." Akhirnya sehunpun duduk kembali.

"Jika kuperhatikan, kau itu terlalu dingin pada teman-temanmu sehingga mereka semua tak ada yang berani mendekatimu. Dan kudengar kau dulu tinggal di apgujeong dan pindah ke incheon. Dari bagian kesiswaan, kau juga mendaftar ke sekolah ini sendi..."

"Sejak kapan kau peduli padaku?" Kata sehun sarkastik tapi tak mengubah apapun dari ekspresi wajah datarnya. Dan kali ini ia benar-benar melangkahkan kakinya tapi terhenti ketika jung seonsaengnim dengan cepat berkata

"Kuharap di kelas barumu besok, kau akan mudah bersosialisasi." Sehun tak benar-benar mempedulikan kata-kata itu dan melanjutkan langkahnya keluar.

* * *

Keesokan harinya saat guru belum datang, tiba-tiba saja ada siswa asing yang memasuki kelas 12-1 dan duduk paling belakang. Siswa-siswa di kelas itu tak henti-hentinya saling berbisik membicarakan siswa asing itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Oh Sehun, siswa akselerasi yang sering wali kelasnya sebut-sebut akhir-akhir ini. Mereka berpikir jika siswa akselerasi itu memiliki muka yang ramah, sopan, berperilaku baik, dan bisa diperintah-perintah. Berhubung ia hanya seorang adik kelas yang berbekal kecerdasan. Tetapi semuanya berkebalikan. Wajahnya datar, tak sopan karena tadi tidak ada yang mendengarnya mengucap salam sekedar 'aku murid baru di kelas ini, mohon bantuannya' tak lupa alisnya yang tebal itu selalu bertautan saat menyadari seluruh siswa di kelas itu berbisik-bisik tentangnya. Tapi dengan angkuhnya, sehun hanya memandangi mereka dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Siswa macam apa itu?"

"Kita adalah seniornya kenapa dia bisa bertingkah seperti itu?"

"Keluarkan saja dia dari kelas kita!" acara sahut meyahut siswa di kelas itu tidak berlangsung lama sampai akhirnya Gil seonsaengnim, wali kelas mereka memasuki kelas. Gil seonsaengnim terlihat sedang memperhatikan siswa-siswanya dan akhirnya menemukan Oh Sehun.

"Seperti yang kemarin aku jelaskan pada kalian, akan ada siswa baru di kelas ini. Dan sepertinya kalian sudah akrab dengannya." Kata Gil seonsaengnim tapi ternyata dijawab sorakan 'huuuu' oleh seisi kelas.

"Sssttt .. tolong jangan ribut! Oh sehun, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu di depan kelas." Dengan langkah malas dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana, sehunpun maju ke depan kelas dan tak menyadari seseorang yang sudah memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

"Annyeonghaseyo, oh sehun imnida. Bangapseumnida." Akhirnya ia membungkuk untuk yang pertama kalinya di hadapan calon teman-temannya itu.

Di saat sehun ingin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi, ia melihat ada yang bersiap-siap seperti ingin menyingkap sehun supaya jatuh dengan menjulurkan kakinya keluar meja. Tapi, sehun tak sebodoh itu.

"Singkirkan kakimu atau aku tak segan-segan mematahkannya." Ucap sehun dingin sambil melirik siswa itu sekilas. Siswa-siswa yang lain sampai bergidik melihatnya. Terkecuali siswa yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi, Luhan.

* * *

Saat jam istirahat tiba, sehun seperti biasa hanya mendengarkan musik dari ponselnya. Matanya terpejam sambil menyandar pada tembok disampingnya. Hampir seluruh siswa keluar dan inilah yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh luhan. Luhan tersenyum sambil mendekati sehun perlahan. Mata sehun masih terpejam saat dirasakan ada seseorang mencolek-colek pundaknya. Tadinya sehun ingin menghiraukannya, tetapi colekan itu semakin lama semakin mengganggunya. Sehunpun membuka matanya, melirik ke samping sekilas kemudian menutup matanya kembali.

"Hei, sehun!" luhanpun berteriak di telinga sehun karena sang pemilik telinga tak kunjung menjawabnya. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa sehunpun membuka matanya.

"Apa." Entah itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan luhan tak ambil pusing.

"Aku Luhan, aku sekelas denganmu." Jawab luhan sambil menampilkan senyuman manisnya seperti anak kecil. Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman dan kembali menyandar pada tembok. Tapi perjuangan luhan bukan sampai situ.

"Apakah kau ingin ke kantin bersamaku?" Luhan tersenyum sumringah.

"Pergilah.." luhanpun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sampai saat itu luhan menyerah dan akhirnya beranjak dari samping sehun.

'huh, menyebalkan sekali.' Batin luhan.

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah akhirnya berbunyi. Luhan cepat-cepat membereskan bukunya untuk menghampiri sehun dan mengajaknya pulang bersama. Ternyata ia kalah cepat dari sehun. Sehun sudah melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas. Luhan berniat mengejarnya tapi tangannya ditahan oleh baekhyun.

"Luhan, kau tak ingin pulang bersamaku?" tanya baekhyun. Luhan sempat melihat kearah pintu keluar dan akhirnya memilih pulang bersama baekhyun.

* * *

Kini sudah pukul 7 malam, tapi luhan tak kunjung keluar kamarnya.

"Luhan, bukankah hari ini kau ada les matematika?" tanya sang eomma dari luar kamar. Tiba-tiba luhan membuka pintu dan memasang wajah berantakan.

"Hari ini aku lelah sekali, bisakah aku membolos dulu?" permintaan luhan tak dihiraukan oleh sang eomma karena eommanya sudah menariknya ke kamar mandi.

"Sudah cepat mandi, kau sudah telambat." Luhan hanya bisa mengalah lagi. Ia sama sekali belum pernah membolos les. Tapi eommanya tak pernah memberikan izin untuknya membolos barang sehari saja.

'mau bagaimanapun volume otakku tak akan bertambah hanya karena les sialan itu" batinnya.

* * *

Selama tiga bulan terakhir ini sehun bekerja sebagai barista di daerah Incheon. Gajinya lumayan besar untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Dengan langkah pasti sehun memasuki cafe tempat kerjanya dan mulai mengganti bajunya. Saat jam menunjukkan pukul 10, sehun bergegas mengganti seragamnya dan bersiap pulang karena badannya entah kenapa sangat lelah akhir-akhir ini. Sehunpun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu depan sampai ada seseorang memanggilnya dari kursi pelanggan.

"Sehun!" sehunpun menengok ke sumber suara dan dilihatnya luhan sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

'mau apa lagi dia' batinnya.

Sehun tak menghiraukannya seperti biasa. Dia langsung keluar tanpa melihat jika luhan mengejarnya.

'puk' sebuah tangan menepuknya dari belakang.

"Sehun, sedang apa kau disana tadi? Apa kau suka kopi?" tanya luhan penasaran.

"Tidak" jawab sehun tanpa pernah sekalipun melirik luhan.

"Lalu, untuk apa kau disana jika kau tak suka kopi?" kini luhan semakin penasaran. Dan itu sukses membuat sehun terhenti. Luhan yang melihat itupun tersenyum.

"Bukan urusanmu." ternyata sulit sekali mengajak sehun berbicara.

"Oh ya, aku baru saja pulang les matematika. Apa aku bisa mampir ke rumahmu?" luhan tak henti-hentinya mengajak sehun bicara. Sehun hanya menghela napas berat. Jangan pernah berpikir ia akan mengizinkan orang lain masuk ke rumahnya.

"Pulanglah." Jawab sehun seadanya.

"Kalau begitu antarkan aku pulang." Kesabaran sehun mulai habis. ia memejamkan matanya menahan kesal. Luhan terus berjalan mengikutinya. Luhan terlalu takut untuk pulang sendiri karena jalan pulang ke rumahnya harus melewati gang yang cukup gelap.

"Pulanglah sendiri, kau ini namja!" ujar sehun menahan amarah. Ingin sekali dia membentak luhan yang selalu mengikutinya. Ia sudah sangat lelah hari ini dan ingin cepat sampai rumah. Luhan langsung bungkam saat sehun bicara seperti itu padanya. Sangat menyeramkan.

Tak berapa lama, luhan berhenti di samping sebuah gang dan menahan tangan sehun. Wow, masih punya nyali ternyata setelah sehun terakhir bicara padanya.

"kau yakin tak akan mengantarku?" Sehun yang melihat tangannya ditahan langsung menghempaskan tangan luhan dan pergi begitu saja.

"Aaaaaarrrrrrrrgggghhh!"

Baru 5 langkah kaki sehun langsung terhenti. Matanya membelalak tak percaya. Itu suara luhan. Dengan langkah cepat sehun berbalik menuju gang tadi. Dilihatnya luhan sudah terbaring tak berdaya di jalanan yang tidak luas itu. Sehun tanpa babibu segera menghampiri luhan.

"Luhan.. Luhan.. Kau tidak apa-apa?" kata sehun menepuk-nepuk pipi luhan. Bagaimanapun, ini adalah kesalahannya.

* * *

Bel pintu rumah luhan berbunyi. Terlihat wanita paruh baya membukakan pintu. Wajahnya langsung terkejut tak percaya.

"Astaga! Luhan.." eomma luhan menutup mulutnya tak percaya jika luhan pingsan. Sehun langsung masuk ke dalam rumah luhan disusul sang eomma.

"Dimana kamarnya?" eomma luhan langsung menunjukkan kamar luhan dan membiarkan sehun membaringkannya di tempat tidur.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya eomma luhan khawatir.

"Aku melihatnya tergeletak di jalan." Jawab sehun. Ia tidak berbohong, hanya saja ia memperingan keadaan.

"Apa kau teman luhan? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." Kini sehun mulai gelagapan tapi ia menyembunyikannya berhubung dia tak punya ekspresi sejak 2 tahun terakhir.

"Tidak, aku bukan temannya. Kalau begitu aku permisi." Kata sehun sambil membungkukkan badan dan lekas pergi. Akhirnya ia bisa beristirahat dengan nyaman di rumahnya setelah hari yang panjang ini.

* * *

Di kelas sehari sesudah kejadian itu, luhan jadi canggung untuk mengajak sehun mengobrol atau sekedar menyapa. Tapi sehun menganggapnya biasa saja. Sudah jelas terlihat dari ekspresinya yang tidak pernah berubah. Selain ekspresi datar, meremehkan, dan juga marah. Sore itu ada pelajaran olahraga indoor berhubung ini adalah musim dingin dan siswa-siswa mulai menuju ke ruangan loker untuk mengambil pakaian olahraga. Tapi sehun menunggu mereka menyelesaikan semua itu karena ia tidak terbiasa melakukan sesuatu bersama-sama. Sehun melihat dari jendela kelasnya semuanya terlihat berjalan menuju lapangan indoor. Yeah, this is sehun's turn. Sehunpun memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku dan bergegas ke ruang loker. Di depan pintu ruangan, sehun segera membuka pintunya. Tapi tiba-tiba napasnya tercekat melihat seseorang tak jauh di depannya.

To be continued..

jika banyak review, pasti bakal cepet update! mungkin 3 hari sekali jadi stay tuned terus ya... =)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**Flashback On**

Luhan yang tidak sadarkan diri akhirnya terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengingat-ingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu setelah berpisah dengan sehun di gang dan sekarang waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi. Namun karena hari masih larut ia memutuskan untuk tidur kembali.

"Luhan, bangunlah.. sudah pagi dan kau harus segera sekolah." Ternyata membangunkan luhan di pagi hari tidak sesulit yang dikira. Luhan perlahan membuka matanya dan duduk dengan malas.

"Apakah aku harus sekolah eomma? Kau tidak tahu aku kemarin pingsan? Kurasa aku butuh istirahat." Luhan kembali menyelimuti dirinya di kasur dan hendak memejamkan matanya. Lagi-lagi eommanya menyuruhnya bangun dan kali ini sambil menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh luhan.

"Tidak, kau harus sekolah! Bagaimana kau ingin pintar jika sekolah saja kau malas? Ayo, cepat bangun dan eomma tunggu di meja makan. Jika 15 menit kau tidak keluar, eomma potong uang jajanmu!" sang eommapun pergi meninggalkan luhan yang masih bergelung di tempat tidurnya. Dengan langkah malas iapun beranjak ke kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap.

"Eomma, siapa yang kemarin mengantarku pulang? Seingatku, aku tergelincir di salju yang licin dan aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi." Tanya luhan yang sekarang sedang menikmati sarapan buatan eommanya.

"Entahlah.. Seorang pemuda yang tinggi, kulitnya putih pucat, dan...err wajahnya agak menyeramkan."

Luhan mengernyit. Namun tak lama kemudian, ia langsung menyadari sesuatu.

"Apa dia memakai coat warna hitam?" tanya luhan penasaran. Eommanya terlihat mengingat sesuatu.

"ya, mungkin"

'tidak salah lagi itu pasti Oh Sehun' batinnya.

**Flashback Off**

* * *

Luhan sedang naked yang hanya menyisakan underwearnya saja. Luhan hendak memakai pakaian olahraganya. Dengan perlahan sehun menutup pintunya agar tak menimbulkan suara. Wajahnya sukses memerah melihat peristiwa yang menurutnya hina itu. Padahal mereka sama-sama namja.

'ceroboh sekali dia tidak mengunci pintunya, bagaimana jika ada yang masuk?' kata sehun lirih. Iapun menunggu luhan selesai sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok.

Pintu ruangan loker akhirnya terbuka. Luhan sangat terkejut melihat sehun di luar yang menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana seragamnya.

"Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya luhan ragu.

"Menurutmu apa?" balas sehun dan langsung masuk ke ruangan loker, meninggalkan luhan yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tak mengerti. Setelah melihat sehun yang masuk ke ruangan loker, luhan tiba-tiba tersadar.

'kemana perginya baekhyun? Bukankah tadi aku menyuruhnya berjaga di luar?' pikiran luhan terhenti karena melihat baekhyun yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Luhan.. Maafkan aku. Tadi aku ke toilet dulu. Tidak ada yang masuk kan?" tanya baekhyun terengah-engah. Dia berusaha mengatur napasnya akibat berlari dari kamar mandi.

"Ya! Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku! Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat aku berganti baju?" baekhyun benar-benar ceroboh. Seenaknya saja dia pergi tanpa pamit, meninggalkan luhan yang berganti baju dan menyuruhnya berjaga di luar supaya tidak ada yang melihat.

"yang penting kan tak ada yang melihatmu, luhan. Ayo, sebaiknya kita cepat ke lapangan indoor." Baekhyun langsung menarik tangan luhan. Meninggalkan sehun sendirian di dalam ruangan loker.

Di sisi lain, tepatnya di lapangan indoor sekolah itu, terlihat dua siswa namja yang sedang berbincang sesuatu.

"kita lihat saja nanti, apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku." Kata salah satu dari namja tadi kepada temannya sambil menyunggingkan smirk dari bibirnya.

* * *

"sial! Kemana perginya baju olahragaku?" sehun sedari tadi masih saja sibuk mengacak-acak loker miliknya. Entah kemana baju olahraga sialannya itu. Seingatnya, dia selalu menyimpannya di loker setelah mencucinya di rumah. Rasanya ada yang tidak beres disini.

'hhh.. dia mengira, aku sebodoh itu?' ucap sehun dalam hati sambil menyunggingkan smirknya. Iapun menutup lokernya sekeras mungkin dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

* * *

Dua jam pelajaran sore itu akhirnya berakhir. Sehun tampak tak terlihat batang hidungnya dari pelajaran olahraga tadi.

'Kemana perginya dia?' tanya luhan dalam hati, memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas sambil memperhatikan tempat duduk sehun. Ternyata tas sehun masih ada di atas mejanya. Luhan akhirnya memutuskan membawa tas sehun bersamanya dan mencari sehun. Mungkin dia masih ada di sekolah.

"Baekhyun, kau pulang duluan saja. Aku ingin memberikan ini dulu pada sehun." Kata luhan sambil memperlihatkan tas sehun di tangannya.

"Baiklah, aku duluan.. sampai jumpa besok!" baekhyun melambaikan tangannya pada luhan dan segera pergi keluar kelas.

"Kemana lagi aku harus mencarinya? Tempat apalagi yang dikunjungi orang pintar sepertinya jika bukan perpustakaan dan laboratorium? Atau jangan-jangan dia sudah pulang?" luhan menggeram kesal seharusnya tadi dia tak usah mencari sehun.

Saat ingin membalikkan badannya untuk pulang, ia melihat seorang siswa namja di lantai 3. Dia terlihat sedang mengobrol seseorang di telepon. Luhanpun memicingkan matanya, dan itu Oh Sehun! Luhan langsung tersenyum melihatnya. Tapi sehun belum menyadari keberadaan luhan yang saat ini melambaikan tangan atau lebih tepatnya tas dari bawah. Menyadari seseorang yang aneh dipenglihatannya, ternyata luhan sedang nyengir-nyengir tak jelas ke arahnya sambil mengayunkan tas miliknya. Sehun segera menyudahi sambungan teleponnya karena luhan menyuruhnya turun untuk mengambil tasnya di tangan luhan.

Sehun berjalan menuruni tangga dan menghampiri luhan. Tak henti-hentinya luhan tersenyum sambil melihat ke arah sehun yang sedang menghampirinya.

"Kemana saja kau, sehun? Apa kau membolos pelajaran olahraga?" tanya luhan sambil memberikan tas sehun padanya. Bukannya berterima kasih, sehun langsung menyampirkan tasnya di bahu dan meninggalkan luhan.

"Sehun tunggu! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" luhan berusaha menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan sehun.

"Jika ya, apa itu penting bagimu?"

"Tidak juga.." luhan mulai kehabisan kata-kata jika sehun sudah menanggapinya seperti itu. Luhan rasa sehun tak akan pernah bicara jika tak ada yang memulai.

"Sehun.." panggil luhan ragu. Yang dipanggil hanya bergumam malas.

"Apa kemarin itu kau yang membawaku pulang?" sebenarnya luhan sudah sangat yakin jika kemarin pasti sehun yang membawanya sampai rumah. Bukan terlalu percaya diri, hanya saja ia ingin memastikan lewat mulut sehun sendiri.

"Hmm." Lagi-lagi sehun hanya menjawab dengan gumaman singkat. Seakan-akan satu kata yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah sesuatu yang lebih berharga jika dibanding dengan emas batangan.

"Tapi, bagaimana kau tahu rumahku?"

"Aku tidak bodoh sepertimu. Aku melihatnya di tanda pengenal di dompetmu."

'Benar juga, kenapa tidak terpikir olehku?' pikir luhan. Tiba-tiba sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap luhan. Ia agak terkejut melihat sehun yang berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Dan juga..." sehun mulai mencondong badannya, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah luhan.

"Aku bukan orang bodoh yang seenaknya berganti baju tanpa mengunci pintu." Luhan terbelalak tak percaya. Dia memang sudah curiga sejak awal. Setelah sehun melangkah pergi, luhan masih saja berdiam diri di tempatnya. Apa sehun berdiri di luar ruangan loker karena itu? Itu tandanya, sehun melihat semuanya?! Wajahnya sukses memerah bak kepiting rebus. Bisa-bisanya sehun melihatnya dalam keadaan naked sedangkan sehun hanya biasa saja seolah tak ada yang terjadi? Oh ayolah luhan, kalian berdua sama-sama namja. Bukankah itu hal biasa? Tapi tidak bagi luhan. Demi tuhan, setelah ini luhan tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan jika besok harus berpapasan dengan sehun di kelas.

* * *

Shift kerja sehun sebenarnya sudah berakhir 20 menit yang lalu. Tapi, ia diberi tugas tambahan untuk membersihkan meja pelanggan karena cafe akan tutup lebih cepat. Melihat cuaca di luar sangat buruk akibat hujan salju, menyebabkan cafe menjadi sepi dan orang-orang lebih memilih untuk menghangatkan tubuh di rumah masing-masing. Beberapa menit kemudian, sehun sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya dan pamit untuk pulang. Baru beberapa langkah keluar dari cafe, tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Sehun-ssi..!"

"Ya tuhan, siapa lagi yang berani mengusik...(ku)" omongan sehun terpotong saat ia menoleh dan mendapat Jung Seonsaengnim berdiri tak jauh di depannya. Sehun hanya menghela napas berat memikirkan apalagi yang ingin dikatakan orang ini setelah kemarin sempat menceramahinya. Jung seonsaengnim mendekati sehun beberapa langkah.

"Sedang apa kau disini malam-malam begini? Apa ini yang selalu dilakukan siswa pintar di SMA Baram? Berkeliaran malam-malam apa orang tuamu tak mencarimu?" Jung seonsaengnim sengaja mengatakan seperti itu pada sehun. Sejujurnya, dia sudah mengetahui latar belakang keluarga oh sehun dan segala hal yang ada di dirinya jauh sebelum anak itu masuk ke SMA Baram.

Sehun hanya diam memperhatikan gurunya itu tanpa berniat menjawabnya. Jung seonsaengnim yang diperhatikan seperti itu, mengerti dengan tatapan sehun jika sudah begini.

"Aku tak tahan jika berdiri seperti ini disini. Ayo kita masuk ke kedai itu. Aku ingin berbincang sedikit denganmu." Jung seonsaengnim akhirnya memutuskan menarik sehun supaya dia mau ikut bersamanya. Baiklah, untuk yang sekali ini ia tidak menolak berhubung tubuhnya sudah tidak tahan dengan hawa dingin yang terasa begitu menusuk tulangnya.

* * *

"Haaahh! Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan tugas ini?" Luhan mengacak-acak rambutnya di meja belajar. Hanya 5 dari 20 soal yang bisa ia jawab. Bisa-bisa ia gagal ujian akhir jika nilai matematikanya tak kunjung menginjak angka 7. Dapat nilai 5 pun ia sudah bersyukur.

"aku tak boleh terus-terusan seperti ini. Ini sangat memalukan! Lagipula tempat les macam apa itu jika tak berhasil membuatku pintar?! Jung seonsaengnim, maafkan aku jika nilaiku tak memuaskan lagi.." luhan membenamkan wajahnya diantara lipatan tangannya. Ia sudah menyerah dengan pelajaran ini.

* * *

Seorang pria 50 tahun dan seorang pemuda itupun memasuki kedai kopi. Mereka segera duduk menempati kursi di samping meja kasir. Jung seonsaengnim segera memesan sesaat setelah mereka duduk.

"Tolong berikan aku dan pemuda ini kopi yang panas." Kata jung seonsangnim pada pelayan yang bersiap mencatat pesanannya.

"Aku tidak suka kopi."

"Baiklah, kau ingin apa?" tanya jung seonsaengnim.

"Tolong berikan aku sebotol soju." Kata sehun pada pelayan itu.

"Tidak, tidak. Jangan berikan dia itu." Cegah jung seonsaengnim.

"Bukankah anda yang bertanya aku ingin apa? Kalau begitu berikan aku soju."

"Berikan saja dia minuman ginseng merah" kata jung seongsaengnim pada pelayan dan menyuruhnya cepat pergi. Setelah saling berdiam diri beberapa saat, akhirnya pesanan merekapun (lebih tepatnya pesanan jung seonsaengnim) datang.

"Mari selesaikan ini dengan cepat, berhubung besok kau harus sekolah." Ucap jung seonsaengnim. Sehun hanya menunggunya dengan malas dan wajahnya ia alihkan keluar jendela yang saat ini sedang hujan salju. Menunggu jung seonsaengnim membuka pembicaraan yang menurut sehun serius.

* * *

Luhan sedang menapakkan kakinya menuju kelasnya dengan senyum cerah. Entah kenapa pagi ini hatinya sangat bahagia. Mungkin efek dari mimpinya kemarin malam. Ya, kemarin dia memimpikan sehun yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang spesial, hanya saja itu sukses membuat hatinya senang.

Namun, senyumannya terhenti melihat pemandangan di dalam kelasnya. Semua teman-temannya berkumpul seperti menyaksikan sesuatu. Luhanpun penasaran dan berusaha melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Dilihatnya, kai dan sehun saling memandang satu sama lain. Disana juga ada chanyeol yang berada di belakang kai. Sudah jelas pasti chanyeol ada di pihak kai berhubung mereka adalah chairmate sejati. Tubuh sehun membelakangi luhan, dan terlihat jelas kai menampilkan smirknya pada sehun.

"Apa maumu?" dari cara sehun berbicara, luhan rasa sehun dalam keadaan tenang sekarang. Seluruh isi kelas ini tampak diam memperhatikan mereka.

"Hhhh, apa mauku? Hei, Oh Sehun. Bagaimana mungkin kau bersikap tidak sopan pada seniormu?" oh, tidak. Kai mulai melangkah mendekati sehun. Dan dia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kau pikir, dengan kau masuk ke kelas ini, kau bisa seenaknya saja melakukan apapun?"

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran sehun sekarang. Dia sangat ahli dalam menyembunyikan emosinya. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak ingin mencari perkara lebih dulu apalagi hanya masalah sepele seperti ini. Sehun hanya menatap kai dengan tatapan tak berarti. Membiarkan kai terus berbicara padanya sampai kai lelah berkata-kata. Sungguh, berbicara pada seorang Oh Sehun seperti berbicara pada batu kali.

"YA! OH SEHUN! BICARALAH! APA KAU TAK DIAJARKAN OLEH ORANG TUAMU?!"

BUG!

Sebuah kepalan tangan sehun sukses mendarat di pipi kiri kai. Kai langsung jatuh terduduk menerima pukulan keras dari sehun. Jika menyangkut hal itu, sehun tak bisa mentolerir lagi. Luhan yang melihatnya tak ingin tinggal diam. Ia harus menghentikan ini sekarang juga.

"Sehun!" Sehunpun menghentikan pergerakannya yang ingin meninju kai lagi. Ia tahu, pasti luhan yang memanggilnya. Sehun hanya menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, tidak mengarah ke luhan. Menandakan kalau ia mendengarkan apa yang ingin luhan katakan.

"K..ka..kau.. ditunggu jung seonsaengnim di ruangannya." Sebenarnya luhan agak ragu mengatakan kebohongan ini pada sehun. Tapi, ini demi kebaikan sehun dan semuanya. Agar nama sehun tidak terkotori lagi oleh aksi keras yang ia lakukan pada kai selanjutnya.

Sehunpun menegakkan tubuhnya. Merapihkan seragamnya yang agak berantakan dan memasukkan tangannya ke saku. Ia menatap kai tajam.

"Aku tidak punya orang tua."

Sehunpun berlalu meninggalkan kai dan teman-teman kelasnya. Tunggu, sejak kapan sehun menganggap mereka teman. Mari diulang, sehunpun berlalu meninggalkan kai dan siswa-siswa di kelas itu. Saat sehun melewati kerumunan siswa-siswa itu, sebenarnya dia menyadari ada luhan yang sedang memandanginya. Tapi, menoleh pada luhan barang sedikitpun tak dilakukannya.

To be continued...

annyeong~ saya kembali lebih cepat. udah gak tahan sama cerita ini sebenernya. banyak banget yang pengen ditumpahin ke ff ini tapi bingung harus mulai dari mana. buat yang review kenapa ff ini agak kurang jelas, pasti bakal ada kejelasannya kok di chapter selanjutnya. jadi jangan khawatir oke? kalo reviewnya banyak, pokoknya semakin cepet update! huahaha itulah prinsipku nulis ff. hahahaha yaudah segitu dulu. tetep stay tuned terus setiap tiga hari sekali ya! see you di chapter selanjutnya!~~


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

.

.

.

Setelah sehun keluar kelas, luhan merasa sangat lega. Dia akan mengurusnya dengan sehun nanti jika sehun memarahinya karena berbohong. Yang penting sekarang keadaan kelas kembali seperti biasanya. Semuanya kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing, termasuk luhan yang duduk di samping baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya luhan pada baekhyun yang terlihat sedang mengerjakan tugas matematika. Baekhyun meninggalkan kegiatannya sejenak kemudian berpikir.

"Hmmm, apa kau ingat saat pertama kali sehun memperkenalkan dirinya?" tanya baekhyun.

"Tentu saja, lalu?" balas luhan antusias.

"Aish.. kau ini. Bukan itu maksudku.. kau ingat kai waktu itu ingin menyingkap kaki sehun?" tanya baekhyun lagi sambil melirik sekilas ke arah kai dan chanyeol memastikan mereka tak mendengarnya.

"Ah! Apa hanya karena itu? Ckck" luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seperti prihatin. Satu pukulanpun mendarat di bahu luhan.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Tentu saja bukan hanya itu." Baekhyunpun melanjutkan kegiatannya mengerjakan tugas matematika. Sebenarnya sebentar lagi pelajaran Jung seonsaengnim dimulai.

"Lalu apa lagi? Baekhyun, berhentilah mengerjakan tugas sialan itu. Ceritakan padaku.." Rengek luhan.

"Tugas sialan apa yang kau maksud, Luhan?" Luhan membelalakkan matanya. Baekhyunpun menoleh pada seseorang yang menanyakan itu. Mata baekhyun ikut terbelalak dan segera menutup buku tugasnya. Luhan mengikuti arah pandang baekhyun. Dia langsung nyengir kuda pada Jung seonsaengnim yang kini berada di belakangnya.

"Ahhh.. Annyeonghaseyo, Jung seonsaengnim!" sapa luhan sok ceria. Dia takut tugasnya ditambah berkali-kali lipat setelah ini.

Bersamaan dengan itu, sehun masuk ke dalam kelas. Dan seketika sehun langsung menjadi pusat perhatian di kelas itu. Termasuk Jung seonsaengnim.

"Dari mana kau, Oh Sehun?" tanya jung seonsaengnim.

'Matilah kau Luhan..' kata luhan dalam hati sambil menggigit bibirnya. Sehun langsung menghampiri jung seonsaengnim yang masih berada di meja luhan dan baekhyun. Sehun melihat luhan sekilas kemudian membungkuk pada jung seonsaengnim.

"Maaf, saya baru saja dari kamar mandi."

"Baik, duduklah. Dan semuanya, kumpulkan tugas kalian yang kemarin. Aku akan segera memeriksanya."

Setelah semuanya memberikan tugas matematika mereka pada jung seonsaengnim, ia mulai memeriksanya. Saat sampai pada buku luhan, dia mengernyit.

"Luhan.." yang dipanggil menoleh pada jung seonsaengnim yang ada di meja guru.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau hanya bisa mengerjakan 5 dari 20 soal? Bukankah kita sudah mengulangnya dari kemarin-kemarin?"

Luhan hanya diam mendengarkan sambil menunduk. Luhan tahu dia memang sangat bodoh dengan pelajaran ini. Tidak, bukan hanya pelajaran ini. Dia juga buruk dalam pelajaran fisika dan kimia. Sampai-sampai les hingga malam seolah tak ada gunanya.

"Oh Sehun.." panggil jung seonsaengnim. Yang dipanggil sudah melihat jung seongsaengnim dari tadi.

"Kau adalah murid yang pintar di kelas ini. Jadi, kuserahkan luhan padamu. Aku ingin kau mengajarinya hingga ia bisa mendapat nilai yang sebanding denganmu."

Sehun sebenarnya ingin sekali menolak. Mengapa harus dia yang menghadapi hal seperti ini? Apalagi ini adalah luhan yang tak ada henti-hentinya mengikutinya.

"Akan saya pikirkan nanti, jung seonsaengnim." Jawab sehun.

Kai yang berada di meja tengah berkata pada chanyeol di sampingnya. "hhh, sok sekali dia itu."

Luhan sangat senang dengan keputusan jung seonsaengnim yang satu ini. Bagaimanapun, ini kesempatannya untuk mendekati Oh Sehun. Tapi di sisi lain, dia juga takut sehun akan menolaknya.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah akhirnya berbunyi. Luhan tak akan kehilangan kesempatan lagi hari ini. Ia sangat penasaran dengan rumah sehun. Dari kemarin sehun selalu menolak untuk pulang bersama. Tapi kali ini, luhan akan mengikutinya diam-diam. Luhan tadi sudah berpamitan pada baekhyun jika hari ini mereka tidak bisa pulang bersama.

Setelah sehun keluar kelas, luhan bergegas mengikutinya. Sampai di halte bus, sehun segera memasuki bus yang berhenti tepat setelah sehun tiba. Yang ada dipikiran luhan, akan sangat terlihat ia menguntit kalau naik bus itu juga. Ya, luhan tidak bodoh seperti yang sehun dan baekhyun katakan. Dia memberhentikan taksi dan meminta supirnya untuk mengikuti bus di depannya.

Luhan berhenti di halte bus saat melihat sehun turun dari bus. Dengan cepat ia membayar taksinya dan turun mengikuti sehun lagi. Dilihatnya, sehun menuju sebuah gedung yang berisi rumah susun.

"Apa benar dia tinggal di tempat seperti itu?" batin luhan dari kejauhan saat sehun sudah menghilang memasuki gedung itu. Jaraknya memang tak jauh dari rumah luhan. Mungkin sekitar 600 meter? Baginya 600 meter itu bukan apa-apa untuk orang korea.

Luhan segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Dia tak menyadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya dari lantai 4.

'Bodoh, untuk apa dia mengikutiku?'

.

.

.

Sehun segera mencari inhaler miliknya saat tiba di rumah susunnya. Ia mengobrak-abrik laci meja tapi tak juga ditemukannya. Sehunpun membanting dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya, kembali mengingat pembicaraannya dengan jung seonsaengnim di kedai kopi kemarin malam.

**Flashback On**

"Kelihatannya kau tidak mengingatku, sehun-ssi.." pembicaraan jung seonsaengnim sedikit menarik perhatian sehun. Dia hanya menatap gurunya yang sedang menyesapi kopinya, menanti perkataan apa yang akan dilontarkan selanjutnya.

"Saat umurmu 5 tahun, aku sering sekali mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Membelikanmu mainan, mengurusmu ketika kau menangis.. Tapi, kelihatannya kau tak mengingatku." Ucap jung seonsaengnim sambil tersenyum dan kembali menyesap kopinya.

Sehun mengernyit menatap wajah gurunya itu. Ia nampak berpikir sejenak berusaha mencerna apa yang gurunya katakan. Dan kenyataannya, sehun tidak bodoh.

"Apa kau... tuan Jung itu?" tanya sehun memastikan. Ia benar-benar penasaran pada pembicaraan ini. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah seperti orang yang tak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan orang terdekatnya lagi setelah sekian lama.

"Aish, kau ini. Masih muda tapi kenapa aku yang 50 tahun bisa dengan cepat mengenalimu saat pertama kali melihatmu di ruanganku itu?" Jung seonsaengnim tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah sehun. Sebenarnya dia tidak bertingkah apa-apa tapi itu malah membuat jung seonsaengnim tertawa khas pria tua.

"Maafkan aku, tuan. Aku tidak bermaksud melupakanmu." Kata sehun sambil membungkuk. Dia sangat menyesal dengan perbuatannya yang tidak sopan pada orang yang sudah ia anggap seperti ayahnya sendiri. Meskipun dia tidak ingin mengakui kalau ia punya ayah yang begitu cuek di rumah aslinya.

"Kau berubah banyak, Oh Sehun.." kata tuan jung sambil tersenyum. Sehun memutuskan untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'tuan' jika di luar sekolah.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat." Sehun mulai meminum minuman ginseng merah yang belum ia sentuh dari tadi. Sehun sampai bergidik meminumnya. Rasanya sangat pahit seperti jamu orang tua.

"Minuman itu sangat baik untuk kesehatanmu. Apalagi diminum saat cuaca dingin seperti ini. Aku tahu kau sangat tak tahan dingin."

'_bahkan ia masih ingat kekuranganku sampai sekarang.._'

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau hidup dengan baik?" tanya tuan jung pada sehun yang sepertinya mulai melamun.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Tuan tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku. Aku sekarang tinggal di rumah susun di dekat pabrik logam."

"Dengan siapa kau tinggal?" tanya tuan jung khawatir.

"Aku tinggal sendiri, tidak apa-apa." Kata sehun berusaha menenangkan.

"Apa kau ingin tinggal bersamaku? Ada daeun yang bisa menemanimu."

Ahh.. Mengingat daeun rasanya sudah berapa tahun mereka tidak bertemu? Daeun adalah teman kecil sehun. Dia adalah anak kandung tuan jung. Biasanya saat tuan jung sedang menjaga sehun di rumahnya dulu, daeun suka sekali jika diajak main di rumah sehun.

"Ah.. Sudah lama sejak aku bermain dengan daeun. Aku sudah nyaman dengan rumahku yang sekarang. Hmm.. aku akan menemui daeun nanti." Sehun mulai mengeratkan coat hitamnya. Cuaca semakin dingin jika tengah malam begini.

"Apa Asthmamu masih sering kambuh di musim dingin seperti ini?" tanya tuan jung. Ia masih tidak bisa tenang dengan kondisi sehun yang seperti ini yang berani tinggal sendirian.

"Semenjak musim dingin ini, aku tidak merasakan tanda-tanda apapun. Jadi, berhentilah mengkhawatirkanku, tuan jung. Aku bisa jaga diri." Balas sehun meyakinkan. Ia tak ingin merepotkan lagi orang yang dulu sudah merawatnya sampai umur 6 tahun.

"Sebaiknya selalu siapkan inhaler jika suatu saat terjadi sesuatu padamu.. Beli persediaan jika inhalermu sudah habis. Aku tak ingin kejadian dulu terulang lagi."

**Flashback Off**

Mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk bertemu daeun. Karena hari sabtu ini sehun libur kerja, sepulangnya bertemu daeun ia bisa segera membeli inhaler di apotek. Sehun meraih ponselnya di meja nakas, dan langsung mencari nama daeun di kontaknya setelah kemarin memintanya pada tuan jung.

* * *

Sekarang jam menunjukan pukul 7 dan sehun sudah pergi dari rumahnya untuk bertemu daeun. Mereka berjanjian di cafe tempat sehun bekerja. Tak lama, sehunpun memasuki cafe itu dan langsung disambut oleh temannya.

"Sehun-ssi? Bukannya hari ini kau tidak ada shift?"

"Ya, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan seseorang." Jawab sehun dan segera duduk di bangku pelanggan. Tak lama daeun masuk ke dalam cafe itu dengan mantel berwarna coklat. Sehun langsung melambaikan tangannya pada daeun dan daeun tersenyum padanya.

"Hei, Oh Sehun. Lama tidak bertemu." Sapa daeun sambil menjulurkan tangannya pada sehun. Dan sehun membalasnya.

"Ya, duduklah. Kau ingin pesan apa? Aku akan memesannya."

Setelah daeun menyebutkan pesanannya, sehun segera memesannya. Disini daeun yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Sudah lama sejak ayah pergi dari rumahmu.. Bagaimana keadaanmu, sehun?"

.

.

.

Luhan sedang melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat lesnya. Selalu saja begini disetiap malam minggu dan malam-malam lainnya. Les benar-benar makanan pokoknya sehari-hari. Kalau eommanya tidak mengancamnya, sudah pasti luhan berhenti les dari dulu. Ingin sekali ia membolos dan pergi main sekali saja.

Dan disinilah ia, di depan cafe tempatnya dulu bertemu dengan sehun malam-malam. Sebelum kegiatan tergelincirnya di salju setelah berpisah dengan sehun di samping gang menuju rumahnya.

Luhan memutuskan untuk membolos segera memasuki cafe itu dan duduk di dekat jendela seperti biasa. Ia segera memesan americano kesukaannya dan diam memperhatikan sekeliling. Matanya tiba-tiba tertuju pada seseorang yang sepertinya dikenalnya.

Coat hitam itu, coat yang biasa dipakai sehun!

Dan dia sedang bersama yeoja yang terlihat sedang berbincang-bincang dengannya. Mereka terlihat akrab karena yeoja itu sedikit tertawa dalam perbincangannya. Dia terus memperhatikan sehun dari tempatnya. Sehun yang merasa diperhatikanpun menoleh dan mendapati luhan sedang memandang ke arahnya. Luhan berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya dengan segera. Dia malu sekali tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan sehun.

'Sedang apa dia disini?' batin sehun. Iapun segera berpamitan pulang pada daeun. Tak terasa sudah 2 jam mereka berbincang-bincang tentang masa kecil mereka dan tak sedikit yang sehun lupakan. Dia benar-benar payah mengingat kenangan kecilnya dulu.

Sehun berdiri dari duduknya. Luhan yang melihat itu, tak berniat untuk mengikuti sehun. Dia masih harus disini karena jadwal lesnya baru berakhir 10 menit lagi. Sehunpun berpisah dengan daeun di depan cafe.

.

.

.

Sehun sedang melewati jalan tempat ia berpisah dengan luhan kemarin. Dia memikirkan inhaler yang mana yang harus ia beli di apotek nanti. Apakah yang mahal atau murah? Namun, pikirannya langsung hilang melihat 5 orang pria berbadan kekar menghadangnya dengan cepat.

"Hei, anak muda. Sedang apa kau malam-malam begini? Seharusnya sekarang kau sedang tidur di kasur yang empuk sambil meminum susu buatan ibumu. Hahahaha" satu orang pria itu tertawa diikuti teman-temannya.

Sehun sangat tak ingin berada di situasi seperti ini. Berhadapan dengan lima pria berbadan kekar sedangkan badannya hanya sebesar sapu lidi.

"Apa yang kalian mau?" tanya sehun setenang mungkin. Padahal jauh dalam pikirannya, ia sedang memikirkan bagaimana caranya lari dari mereka.

"Apa yang kami mau? Tentu saja uangmu, bodoh!" mereka semakin mendekat ke arah sehun.

"Dilihat dari pakaianmu, sepertinya kau anak konglomerat." Kata salah satu dari mereka sambil memegang kerah coat hitam sehun.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dariku." Ucap sehun penuh penekanan.

"Hei, bocah! Berani sekali kau!" satu orang dari lima pria itu sudah siap melayangkan tinjunya pada sehun.

.

.

.

Luhan melirik jam dinding di atas pintu cafe. "Sudah jam segini, waktunya aku pulang." Luhan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan bergegas untuk pulang. Besok adalah hari minggu, dan dia ingin cepat-cepat tidur supaya besok bisa berjalan-jalan di taman bersama anjingnya.

Di perjalanan pulang, ia melihat segerombolan pria bertubuh kekar sedang mengelilingi seorang namja. Sepertinya mereka sedang bertengkar, pikir luhan. Luhan ingin memastikan siapa namja itu, tapi tubuhnya tertutupi oleh tubuh kekar pria-pria tersebut.

Ia terus memperhatikan dari jauh pertengkaran itu. Luhan tak berniat membantu karena takut dikira mencampuri urusan orang. Sampai akhirnya salah satu dari pria kekar itu ingin memukul namja tersebut, luhan mempertajam matanya. Namja itu berhasil menahan tangan pria itu dan memukulnya. Namja itu langsung lari dari pria-pria itu dengan cepat.

Luhan sangat menyadari pemilik coat hitam itu saat namja itu berhasil kabur dari pria-pria tersebut.

"Oh Sehun?!" luhan ingin sekali menyusulnya, tapi langkahnya terhenti karena gerombolan pria-pria tadi mengejar sehun juga.

"Ah.. Harus bagaimana aku?" tak ada pilihan lain. Luhan juga ikut mengejar mereka jauh di belakang. Sampai akhirnya luhan kehilangan jejak sehun dan pria-pria itu.

.

.

.

"Sial, mereka mengejarku." Sehun mempercepat larinya. Dia harus cepat sampai rumahnya tanpa harus di ketahui pria-pria tadi.

Sebenarnya dia sudah tak kuat lagi untuk lari. Dadanya terasa sesak. Napasnya tinggal satu-satu. Ia tak boleh menyerah sampai penjahat itu berhenti mengikutinya. Akhirnya, penjahat itu sudah menghilang saat ia sudah dekat dengan rumah susunnya.

Napas sehun mulai tercekat. Dadanya terasa sangat sempit. Sakit mulai menggerayangi rongga pernapasannya saat ia menaiki tangga. Dengan sisa tenaga sehun membuka pintu rumahnya dan langsung ke kamar. Dia sibuk mengacak-acak laci mejanya dengan tak sabar. Dia harus segera mencari inhaler untuk asthmanya yang mulai kambuh.

"Hahhh..haaah..aaakk" sehun sudah tak kuat lagi. Tubuhnya perlahan merosot ke lantai sambil mencekeram dadanya. Kakinya bergerak-gerak gelisah menahan sakit. Ia butuh napas. Ia butuh oksigen sekarang juga. Ia baru ingat jika tadi dia belum sempat membeli inhaler di apotek.

"Aakkkk..sssh..sa..kiitt"

Seseorang, tolong bantu sehun!

.

.

.

To be continued...

* * *

readers-nim~~ Annyeonghaseyo!

bener-bener bukan tiga hari sekali aku update ff ini. ternyata lebih cepet dari biasanya.

maaf ya buat yang nunggu sehun lope lope ama luhan. sabaaarrr~~ cukup lama naklukin orang dingin macam sehun gini..

heheheh^^

butuh proses untuk orang kaya sehun gini buat jatuh cinta apalagi dia kan ceritanya udah lama bgt gak dapet perhatian dari siapapun sejak lama anak jd broken home. jadi udah lama dia nutup hatinya buat sayang sama orang. karena ceritanya sehun gini karena orang tuanya juga yang hubungannya rusak. jadi gak ada yang merhatiin sehun. cerita ini bukan nekenin ke masalah ortunya, tapi masalah sehun "bagaimana mencari jati diri yang sebenarnya sejak dia broken home" begitu..

dan please bgt ya buat readers semuanya, jangan sampe ada silent reader nih..

aku butuh kemajuan untuk ff ini lewat review kalian. jadi luangin waktunya bentar buat review gapapa kan~hehe

see you soon readers!


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**.**

**.**

.

Karena luhan kehilangan jejak sehun dan segerombolan pria bertubuh kekar itu, ia tak tahu harus mencari kemana lagi. Setiap pertigaan, perempatan sudah luhan lewati. Tapi sehun tak juga ditemukan olehnya. Luhan berpikir sejenak, apa mungkin sehun sudah kembali ke rumahnya dengan selamat? Ia harus memastikan hal ini sendiri. Iapun segera berlari ke rumah sehun untuk memastikan apakah sehun berhasil meloloskan diri dari pria-pria itu.

'_Perasaanku tidak enak,_ _kuharap sehun baik-baik saja.._'

Dan disinilah luhan, di depan rumah susun sehun yang terletak di lantai 4. Setelah berlari kesana kemari bertanya pada orang yang tinggal di gedung rumah susun itu. Bertanya apakah ada seorang namja SMA bernama sehun yang tinggal di antara rumah-rumah susun ini.

Tok Tok Tok

"Sehun! Sehun..! apa kau di dalam? Jawab aku, ini luhan!" Luhan memanggil nama sehun sambil memukul-mukul pintunya dari luar. Tapi pintu rumah itu tak kunjung dibuka oleh sang pemilik rumah. Luhan mencoba memutar kenop pintu rumah sehun yang ternyata tidak terkunci.

Luhanpun masuk ke dalam rumah sehun dengan hati-hati. Rumah itu benar-benar gelap. Hanya ada sekilas cahaya lampu luar yang menerangi pintu masuk. Hawanya sangat dingin dan lembab. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya untuk penerangan kecil. Perlahan luhan mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitar ruang tamu, mencari saklar lampu. Dilihatnya sepasang sepatu _Nike air Jordan_ warna biru yang biasa sehun pakai sekolah.

'Apa sehun sudah kembali?' batin luhan.

"Sehun.. Apa kau di rumah?" Teriak luhan. Pandangannya terhenti di sebuah kamar dengan penerangan berwarna orange dari arah ventilasi. Dengan langkah ragu, ia mendekati kamar itu. Luhan membuka pintunya sedikit sekedar mengintip.

Kondisi kamar itu sangat berantakan. Laci-laci banyak yang terbuka dan baju yang ada di lemari hampir semuanya berserakan di lantai. Sayup-sayup luhan mendengar suara ringisan dan suara napas yang tercekat.

Luhan dengan cepat membuka pintunya lebar-lebar.

"SEHUN!" mata luhan terbelalak kaget. Dia segera mendekati sehun yang kondisinya sudah tidak stabil. Tubuhnya yang tergeletak di lantai bergeliat tak nyaman. Napas sehun tinggal satu-satu, sesak dan terasa begitu tercekat. Matanya terpejam tapi sedikit terbuka. Tangannya sedari tadi memegangi dadanya yang sakit.

Luhan membawa kepala sehun ke rengkuhannya seraya menepuk-nepuk pipi sehun. "Sehun! Sadarlah! Apa yang ter.. hmmpptt"

Sehun menarik tengkuk luhan sekuat tenaga yang tersisa. Menyatukan bibir luhan dengan bibirnya. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi. Ia sudah cukup menderita menunggu seseorang menolongnya. Luhan benar-benar terkejut sehun tiba-tiba menciumnya.

Dengan tidak sabar sehun terus meraup bibir itu. Ia melumat-lumat bibir luhan dan mendorongnya dengan lidahnya. Namun, sang pemilik tak kunjung membuka mulutnya. Luhan masih belum mengerti apa maksud dari semua ini. Ia masih shocked dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba sehun.

Sehun semakin gencar dengan tindakannya. Ia terus menghisap dua bibir luhan sekaligus. Anak yang dihisap bibirnya belum juga mengerti. Akhirnya sehun meraih punggung luhan dengan tangan kirinya yang menganggur, dan mencoba memeluknya agar lebih dekat. Supaya luhan mau membuka mulutnya, sehun harus bermain sebentar sepertinya. Tangannya bergerak mengelus-elus punggung luhan dengan lembut. Perlahan sehun memasukkan tangannya ke dalam baju luhan dan mengelus punggung telanjangnya. Tangan sehun yang ada di tengkuk luhan, ia gunakan untuk meremas rambut luhan dan menariknya lembut. Sepertinya luhan mulai terbawa suasana. Matanya terpejam menikmati sentuhan sehun.

"Ahh.. mmmhh.." kini luhan tak bisa menahan desahannya.

Sehun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini dan langsung menghisap mulut luhan yang terbuka. Ia butuh udara lebih banyak lagi. Tangan yang digunakan untuk meremas rambut luhan beralih turun mengelus-elus lehernya. Tangan satunya masih terus mengelus punggung luhan selembut mungkin agar luhan mendesah.

"Aahhh.."

Luhan mendesah lagi dan kali ini lebih kuat. Sentuhan sehun benar-benar membuatnya melayang. Ia sangat menikmati perlakuan sehun yang hampir membuatnya gila dan luhan tidak bisa berpikir lagi.

Sehunpun bangun dengan perlahan tanpa melepas tautan bibirnya. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada meja nakas dibelakangnya dan membawa luhan kepangkuannya. Luhan yang termakan suasana dengan mudah naik ke pangkuan sehun. Dua kaki luhan dengan sendirinya melingkari pinggang sehun yang kurus. Membuat kejantanan mereka tanpa sengaja bersentuhan dari luar celana jeans yang mereka pakai. Kedua tangan luhan pelan-pelan naik memeluk erat leher sehun meminta lebih.

Mereka terus bergelut bibir seperti itu selama 10 menit. Sehun hanya membiarkan luhan mengambil napas sebentar dan langsung meraup bibir luhan lagi yang hampir membengkak itu. Ia terus menggerakkan kepalanya mencari celah untuk mengambil napas luhan sambil terus mengelus area sensitif luhan yang sudah mulai sehun kuasai. Sejauh ini sehun hanya mengelus punggung, leher dan telinga luhan. Dan hanya segitu saja sudah sukses membuat luhan mendesah kegelian.

Beberapa menit kemudian sehun rasa pasokan udaranya sudah mulai mengisi saluran napasnya. Iapun melepas tautan bibirnya dengan bibir luhan. Menimbulkan bunyi 'plup' karena sehun melepas tautannya secara sepihak. Namun, dirinya masih lemas dan napasnya belum terlalu stabil. Mata sehun yang sayu kini menatap mata luhan yang juga menatapnya. Luhan terlihat terengah-engah seperti habis lari marathon. Sementara sehun berusaha menstabilkan napasnya. Luhan masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian yang dialaminya barusan. Ia berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya saat menatap mata sehun.

Luhan segera tersadar dari pikirannya dan langsung bangkit dari pangkuan namja itu. Bersiap-siap untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Namun tangannya ditahan oleh sehun.

"Luhan.." luhan perlahan melirik pada tangannya yang dipegang sehun. Ini adalah pertama kalinya sehun memanggil namanya.

"Kajima..(jangan pergi)" Ucap sehun lirih sambil terus menstabilkan napasnya. Dirinya masih lemah disini, tapi luhan malah ingin meninggalkan sehun sendirian?

Luhan merasa iba melihat keadaan sehun yang kacau seperti ini. Ditambah lagi kamar sehun sangat berantakan seperti kapal pecah. Tentu saja ia masih punya hati pada orang yang selalu dingin terhadapnya.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10.45 KST dan malam itu diluar sedang turun salju. Sejak 3 hari yang lalu salju masih saja turun lebat di malam hari. Membuat orang-orang harus menaikkan suhu penghangat ruangan lagi. Setelah luhan membantu sehun berbaring di tempat tidurnya, ia berjalan menuju penghangat ruangan yang berada di pojok kamar sehun.

Dinyalakan penghangat ruangannya, tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh. "Sehun, sepertinya penghangat milikmu rusak." Luhan terus menekan-nekan tombol disana. Tapi sepertinya tak berpengaruh apa-apa.

"Terakhir aku memakainya, dia masih hidup." Kata sehun sambil berusaha duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya.

"Tetaplah disitu." Perintah luhan dan berjalan menuju keluar kamar.

"Kau ingin pergi kemana?" cegah sehun yang masih duduk di tempat tidurnya. Dia juga masih lemas sekedar untuk duduk.

"Tenanglah, aku akan segera kembali." Dan luhan kini benar-benar keluar dari kamar sehun.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu luhan, akhirnya dia kembali ke kamar sehun.

"Kau belum tidur juga?" tanya luhan sambil membawa cangkir dan meletakkannya di meja nakas.

"Apa itu?" Sehun malah balik bertanya sambil melirik cangkir yang diletakkan luhan.

"Minumlah, aku membuatkan teh untukmu."

Sehun hanya diam memperhatikan cangkir yang berisi teh itu tanpa berniat menyentuhnya.

Luhan ikut memperhatikan arah pandang sehun. "Apa kau tidak suka teh juga? Haahh.." luhan menghela napas berat. Kenapa dia tidak menanyakannya dulu pada sehun? Dia jadi merasa bersalah memberikan sesuatu yang tidak disukai pada namja itu. Begitupun jika pada orang lain.

Luhan ikut duduk di tepi ranjang sehun. "Sebaiknya sekarang kau tidur, sehun."

Sehun merubah posisi duduknya menjadi bersandar pada sandaran ranjang. Dan melihat luhan yang menunduk. "Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya sehun lirih. Tapi masih bisa terdengar suaranya yang datar disana. Dirinya masih lelah setelah asthmanya yang kambuh beberapa saat lalu.

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau tidur." Jawab luhan polos. Matanya melihat kearah lantai, tak ingin menatap sehun.

Sehunpun menghela napas ringan. "Tidurlah denganku."

Luhan menoleh pada sehun sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya imut. Berharap sehun mau mengulang perkataannya. Barangkali ia salah dengar efek belum membersihkan telinganya.

"Tidurlah bersamaku disini." Ulang sehun sambil menepuk-nepuk lahan di sampingnya yang masih cukup menampung luhan.

"Ini sudah terlalu malam, aku tahu kau tak akan berani melewati gang menuju rumahmu itu." Ucap sehun sambil membaringkan tubuhnya dan menarik selimutnya.

Itulah yang luhan pikirkan dari tadi saat membuatkan teh untuk sehun. Ini sudah sangat larut. Apalagi bagaimana jika para pria kekar itu kembali ke gang rumahnya. Akhirnya luhan menyerah. Perlahan masuk ke dalam selimut dan memutupi tubuhnya sampai dagu. Matanya melirik sehun yang sudah terpejam. Luhan sedikit menggigit selimut yang dia pakai bersama sehun.

"Jangan gigit selimutku." Ucap sehun yang entah sejak kapan membuka matanya. Luhan menoleh pada sehun yang sedang menatapnya datar.

"Mian.."

Seketika suasana menjadi sangat canggung. Mereka berdua masih terjaga dan menatap langit-langit. Terbawa dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba luhan teringat sesuatu. "Sehun, gomawo.." ucap luhan sedikit berbisik. Tapi ia yakin sehun masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya sehun masih menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Kau sudah membawaku pulang waktu itu." Lanjut luhan.

Karena tidak ada sahutan dari sehun, ia melirik sehun di sampingnya. Ternyata sehun masih dalam kegiatannya memandangi langit-langit. Akhirnya luhan melanjutkan.

"Saat kita berpisah di depan gang, aku sebenarnya ragu untuk melewati gang itu. Akhirnya, aku lari saja. Tapi ternyata, aku tergelincir di salju yang licin. Kemudian semuanya berubah gelap."

Tak ada sahutan lagi. Luhan menghela napas panjang. Sepertinya sehun sudah tidur, pikirnya. Saat luhan menoleh ingin memastikan sehun sudah terlelap, matanya langsung bertemu sehun yang juga menatapnya. Jika dilihat dari dekat, mata sehun sangat bersinar walau hanya diterangi cahaya lampu orange yang remang. Lama mereka saling bertatapan, tangan sehun perlahan bergerak menuju rambut luhan. Luhan terus saja menatap mata sehun mengira-ngira apa yang ingin dilakukan sehun padanya. Tiba-tiba..

.

.

.

PLETAK

Sebuah sentilan ringan hinggap di dahi luhan yang ditutupi poni. Luhan sedikit meringis sakit walau sehun hanya menyentilnya ringan.

"Kau terlalu berisik," ucap sehun. Kemudian memposisikan dirinya membelakangi luhan. Luhan dibelakangnya hanya menggeram kesal. Setidaknya sehun tidak perlu menyentilnya jika hanya memintanya untuk diam.

Setelah keheningan yang cukup lama, luhan tak bisa menahan lagi rasa kantuknya. Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya dan tertidur lelap. Meninggalkan sehun yang ternyata tak kunjung bisa memejamkan matanya. Sudah beberapa kali dia mengubah posisi tidurnya yang tak nyaman.

'_Ya, mungkin ini hanya karena tak biasa tidur dengan orang lain._' Batin sehun.

Setelah malam yang panjang itu, akhirnya kedua namja itu terlelap dalam tidurnya masing-masing. Perlahan keduanya saling berbagi kehangatan dalam sebuah pelukan yang menenangkan dalam tidur mereka. Cahaya lampu remang berwarna orange itu telah menjadi saksi malam panjang yang dilewati sehun dan luhan.

.

.

.

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan. Membiasakan diri oleh sinar matahari dari ventilasi balkonnya yang menerpa wajahnya. Posisi mereka sama-sama saling memeluk. Dilihatnya luhan memeluk pinggangnya dengan nyaman dan menyandar di dada sehun. Dia juga menyadari tangannya masih memeluk pinggang luhan. Mata sehun dengan cermat menelusuri wajah luhan yang masih tertidur pulas. Mulut luhan sedikit terbuka, memperlihatkan jika dia benar-benar pulas. Jika dilihat-lihat, wajah luhan sangat cantik dan imut. Kulitnya sangat mulus seperti kulit bayi. Bibirnya berwarna pink merekah dan terlihat segar. Baru sekarang sehun menyadarinya.

Dilepasnya tangan yang memeluk pinggang luhan. Dengan perlahan bangun tanpa berniat membangunkan tidur luhan. Sehunpun berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan mandi air hangat.

.

.

Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya imut. Berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya setelah bangun tidur. Matanya menatap sekeliling kamar itu dan menangkap sehun yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjang. Rambutnya basah seperti orang habis mandi. Aroma sabun dari tubuh sehun menyeruak di penciumannya. Dengan malas, luhan duduk dari tidurnya.

Luhan baru ingat jika semalam ia menginap di rumah sehun. Sekelebat kejadian tadi malam memenuhi ingatannya. Seketika wajahnya memerah memikirkan hal itu. Ia sangat malu mendesah seperti itu dihadapan sehun. Baru disentuh sedikit saja sudah mendesah sedemikian rupa. Dilihatnya sehun membelakanginya sambil membaca buku—entah buku apa. Luhan hanya memandanginya dan kembali melihat sekitar. Matanya tertuju pada cangkir kosong yang ada di atas meja nakas.

_'Apa sehun meminum tehnya?'_

Sebenarnya sehun tahu luhan sudah bangun dan sedang duduk tepat di belakangnya. Matanya melirik ke samping sedikit memastikan apa yang sedang dilakukan luhan. Ia mengikuti arah pandang luhan yang sedang memperhatikan cangkir kosong di atas meja nakas. Dengan cepat ia kembali fokus pada buku yang dibacanya saat melihat gerak-gerik luhan.

Luhan sedikit bosan karena dari tadi tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Sehunpun begitu. Biasanya luhan akan mengajaknya bicara duluan, tapi suasana canggung masih menggerayangi keduanya. Akibat kejadian melumat dan menghisap-hisap bibir tadi malam.

"Sehun.." "Hei." Panggil keduanya bersamaan. Aish, kejadian seperti itu malah membuat suasana tambah canggung saja.

Luhan berdehem ringan. "Kau saja duluan." Kata luhan sambil melihat sehun yang membelakanginya.

"Tidak, kau saja duluan." Balas sehun datar dan berusaha fokus lagi pada bukunya.

"Kau membuang tehnya?" tanya luhan.

Sehun berpikir sejenak. "Hmm.."

Luhan segera beranjak ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar sehun. Sehun yang menyadari itu dengan cepat meletakkan bukunya di laci. Kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur.

_'Apa sebenarnya yang aku pikirkan..'_

Karena luhan belum keluar dari kamar mandi, sehun beranjak menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Namun, langkahnya terhenti melihat asap di perapian. Ternyata luhan kemarin menyalakan api di perapian saat mengetahui jika penghangat ruangan di kamar sehun rusak. Sehunpun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dapur.

Kini luhan sudah keluar dari kamar mandi, tapi tak mendapati sehun di kamarnya. Dia segera keluar mencari sehun, dan mendapati sehun sedang mencari-cari sesuatu di dapur.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya luhan sambil mendekati sehun di dapur. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada kulkas dan memandangi gerak-gerik sehun yang masih sibuk mencari sesuatu.

"Mencari ramyun." Jawab sehun singkat. Luhanpun membantu sehun mencari ramyun. Dan dalam sekali membuka lemari gantung, ia langsung mendapatkannya.

"Ini maksudmu?" kata luhan sambil memperlihatkan 1 ramyun instan di tangannya. Bagaimana mungkin sehun yang notabene-nya pemilik rumah itu tidak becus hanya mencari ramyun saja.

"Berikan padaku." Balas sehun mendekati luhan dan berniat mengambil ramyunnya. Tapi luhan tak berniat memberikannya pada sehun karena tinggal ada satu ramyun di lemari itu. Dengan cepat ia menyembunyikan ramyun itu di belakang punggungnya.

"Bagaimana denganku?" tanya luhan memelas. Ia juga butuh sarapan untuk perutnya yang sudah meronta-ronta minta diisi.

Sehun berusaha meraih ramyun yang luhan sembunyikan di punggungnya. Tapi dengan cepat luhan menghindar. Sehun terus berusaha mengambilnya dari luhan, namun anak itu sangat lincah menyembunyikannya agar tak bisa diraih sehun.

Sehun benar-benar tak ingin bermain-main. Perutnya sangat lapar tapi luhan tetap saja tak ingin memberikan ramyun itu padanya. Dengan cepat sehun memegang kedua bahu luhan dan mengungkungnya ke dinding. Ditatapnya mata luhan dengan intens. Rahangnya sedikit mengeras menahan kesal. Luhan yang ditatap seperti itu menegak paksa air liurnya. Mata mereka sama-sama saling bertatapan tapi tak ada yang mengetahui arti dari tatapan itu.

Mata sehun kemudian beralih pada bibir pink luhan yang menggugah. Ia tatap lekat bibir itu dan dengan perlahan mendekatkan bibirnya menuju bibir luhan. Luhan yang menyadari itu dengan cepat menutup paksa matanya. Sampai kerutan di dahinya terlihat. Jantungnya bergemuruh tak karuan saat kembali mengingat tadi malam.

.

.

SRAAK

Dengan cepat sehun merebut ramyun yang ada di tangan luhan yang menggantung lemas. Tanpa sedikitpun menyentuh bibir luhan. Kemudian sehun meninggalkan luhan untuk membuat ramyunnya yang tertunda akibat kejadian yang direncanakan tadi.

Luhan yang menyadari itu menggeram sebal merasa dipermainkan. Tapi, rasa laparnya mengalahkan rasa sebalnya. Iapun mengambil sumpit di atas meja makan dan duduk dengan manis. Menunggu sehun yang sedang serius memasak ramyunnya.

Saat sehun sudah selesai, ia segera menoleh ke meja makan di belakangnya. Ia sempat sedikit terkejut karena melihat luhan yang ada di belakangnya sedang duduk manis. Luhan menatap sehun dan mempoutkan bibirnya. Kedua tangannya masing-masing diletakkan di atas meja sambil memegang sumpit.

Namun sehun tak mempermasalahkan itu dan langsung duduk di depan luhan. Meletakkan ramyun itu tepat di hadapannya tanpa mendekatkannya pada luhan. Sehunpun mengambil sumpit dan bersiap menyantap ramyunnya. Dengan segera luhan menarik mangkuk berisi ramyun itu dan melahapnya. Menurutnya, sehun terlalu bertele-tele.

"Wah.. Mashita." Ucap luhan senang.

Cepat-cepat sehun menarik mangkuk itu dan ikut melahapnya. Mengungkung mangkuk itu dengan satu tangannya supaya luhan tak bisa mengambilnya lagi.

"Sehun, aku juga mau!" kata luhan sambil berdiri dan mencondongkan tubuhnya supaya bisa mengambil ramyun sehun.

Akhirnya merekapun makan bersama dengan posisi luhan masih mencondongkan tubuhnya. Saat ramyun itu hanya menyisakan kuahnya, mereka dengan cepat berebut mangkuk itu. Tangan mereka sama-sama saling menarik mangkuk mempertahankan kuah ramyun yang tersisa. Terus dan terus saling tarik menarik lebih kuat. Saking kuatnya, mangkuk itu malah terlempar ke lantai. Menyisakan kuah yang tumpah kemana-mana.

Sehun hanya melihat kondisi lantai itu sedikit terkejut. Sedangkan luhan sudah merengek ditempatnya melihat kuah ramyun yang dia inginkan sudah tumpah ke lantai.

.

.

.

"Huh!" Luhan meniup poninya kasar setelah keluar dari rumah sehun. Bisa-bisanya tamu disuruh membersihkan bekas kuah ramyun yang tumpah itu. Bagaimanapun itu salah sehun juga sudah mencegah luhan untuk meminum kuahnya.

Luhan terus berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya. Pasti ia akan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh eommanya karena tak memberi kabar. Padahal luhan membawa ponselnya. Di perjalanan, ia memikirkan kejadian saat sehun menciumnya tiba-tiba. Luhan tak habis pikir, kenapa sehun menciumnya sedangkan sehun bahkan sangat dingin padanya.

_'Jangan-jangan sehun menyukaiku?'_

.

.

Setelah kepulangan luhan, sehun berjalan menuju kamarnya. Kondisinya masih sama seperti semalam. Berantakan seperti kapal pecah. Baju berserakan dimana-mana dan laci-laci masih terbuka. Akibat kebrutalan sehun mencari inhaler yang tak didapatinya. Matanya melihat sekeliling kamarnya, berpikir harus membereskan dari mana dulu.

Iapun berjalan mengambil cangkir yang sudah kosong di meja nakas.

'_Anak itu benar-benar bodoh, mana mungkin aku memiliki teh di rumahku, jika aku tak menyukainya?_'

Tak sengaja matanya menangkap sebuah tas berwarna coklat yang asing baginya di dekat penghangat ruangan. Sehunpun meletakkan cangkir itu kembali ke meja nakas. Berjalan mengambil tas itu dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

Tangannya dengan cermat membuka tas itu, kemudian mengambil isinya. Ada buku soal-soal matematika dan dua buah buku tulis yang tertera nama "Lu Han" di covernya. Iapun membuka salah satu buku tulis itu. Sehun mulai memeriksa halaman demi halaman dengan teliti. Mendapati banyak coretan merah pada soal yang sudah luhan kerjakan.

_'Kau sudah berusaha cukup keras..' _batin sehun. Ia menutup buku tulis itu dan kembali merogoh tas milik luhan. Tak lama, sehun kembali mendapati sesuatu. Dan dengan perlahan mengeluarkannya dari tas.

Sebuah buku agenda yang besarnya seperti buku saku. Dipinggirannya ada pita untuk mengikat buku itu. Sehun agak ragu untuk membukanya. Dia bukan tipe orang yang_ kepo _dan mencampuri urusan orang. Tapi pikirannya tak sejalan dengan tangannya.

Tangan kanannya bergerak melepas ikatan pita itu dan membuka halaman paling depan. Hhh.. hanya sekedar perkenalan diri, batin sehun. Kemudian dia membuka halaman selanjutnya, dan mendapati sebuah foto yang membuat dahi sehun mengernyit.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

.

Nanti malem konser pertama ya?

Sebenernya agak ragu mau ngepost hari ini karena takutnya pada sibuk update sama konser.

Ntar ff aku gak kebaca. Huhu /sedih/

Entah kenapa aku jadi males lanjutin ff ini. Kayanya responnya sedikit banget ya? *nangis kejer*

Kuakui FF ku masih abal karena ini pertama kalinya. Tapi aku bakal terus kerja keras buat memuaskan readers-nim! ^^

Buat yang kemarin yang minta chapter selanjutnya dipanjangin, udah aku panjangin (sedikit) Wkwkwk

Sebenernya, review itu sangat berpengaruh loh readers-nim. Serius deh..

Meskipun ada yang bikin sakit hati, tapi itu bisa membangun perkembangan FF nya juga..

Setidaknya tinggalkan jejak sebentaaar aja buat review. /kok kesannya aku kaya mengemis review yah/ ckck *abaikan

Tekad aku sekarang pokoknya per chapter setidaknya minimal 30 reviews lah.. wkwkwk

Kalo engga, mungkin ff ini tak akan pernah lanjut. Bye bye~~

See you di chapter selanjutnya^^


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

.

.

.

Senin pagi ini kepala luhan benar-benar serasa ingin meledak. Pagi ini ia terlambat bangun dan ternyata kemarin ia lupa membawa tasnya setelah pulang dari rumah sehun. Ditambah lagi omelan eommanya saat luhan sedang memakai sepatunya karena tidak sarapan. Pelajaran pertama pagi ini adalah Jung seonsaengnim dan buku tulis matematikanya ada di dalam tas yang tertinggal itu. Ia tak memiliki nomor ponsel sehun untuk memintanya membawa buku tulis luhan. Pasalnya, bel masuk sekolah tinggal 15 menit lagi dan jarak tempuh ke sekolah memakan waktu 20 menit. Ia tak mungkin mengambil buku itu ke rumah sehun.

'_Habislah aku..'_

Luhan segera berlari menuju halte, dan berharap jalanan tidak macet saat ia menaiki bus nanti. Setelah 20 menit perjalanan bus, akhirnya luhan masih diizinkan masuk padahal gerbang sudah ditutup 5 menit yang lalu. Ini karena luhan termasuk murid yang tidak pernah terlambat sekolah. Dan ini adalah kesempatan luhan yang selalu tepat waktu datang ke sekolahnya.

Luhan terburu-buru menaiki tangga menuju kelasnya di lantai 2. Berharap Jung seonsaengnim belum masuk kelas. Dan untunglah luhan karena nasib berpihak padanya. Jung seonsaengnim belum datang, dan ia menghela napas lega di ambang pintu. Lalu matanya menangkap sehun yang sedang melipat tangan di dada, mendengarkan musik dengan headset sambil memejamkan mata di kursinya.

Luhan bergegas menghampirinya. "Sehun, apa kau membawa buku matematikaku?" tanya luhan, tapi sehun tak bergeming.

Akhirnya dengan cepat luhan mengeluarkan satu persatu isi tas sehun yang ada di atas meja, membuat sang pemilik membuka matanya dan segera bangkit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya sehun penuh penekanan. Namun luhan masih sibuk mencari bukunya. Karena luhan tak kunjung menemukannya, ia malah menumpahkan seluruh isi tas sehun sampai tercecer di atas meja dan ada yang jatuh ke lantai. Berharap menemukan buku matematikanya.

"YA!" sehun akhirnya berteriak dan menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan luhan. Karena teriakan itu, semua siswa di kelas itu langsung menoleh pada sehun. Luhan meringis sedikit akibat perlakuan sehun di antara teman-temannya yang sedang memperhatikan mereka.

Kai, salah satu yang melihat adegan itu langsung menghampiri sehun yang belum melepas tangan luhan. Murid akselerasi itu mencari mau mencari masalah lagi sepertinya, batin kai.

"Lepaskan tangannya." Kata kai menatap sehun dengan sinis.

Sehun melirik sekeliling, sepertinya bentakkannya terlampau kencang. Karena seluruh siswa di kelas menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis. Perlahan ia melepas pergelangan luhan, dan cepat-cepat membereskan isi tasnya yang berantakan kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

Luhan sebenarnya ingin meminta maaf pada sehun karena ialah yang menyebabkan ini semua. Ia tidak mengira akan berakhir seperti ini. Namun, sehun dengan cepat meninggalkannya dan kai beserta teman-teman sekelasnya. Luhan hanya memandang kepergian sehun dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Luhan, Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya kai.

Luhan langsung menatap kai. "Iya, aku tidak apa-apa. Tak usah dibesar-besarkan." Kata luhan dan langsung menuju tempat duduknya di samping baekhyun.

.

.

.

Sudah 20 menit terakhir pelajaran Jung seonsaengnim, tapi guru itu tak juga menampakkan dirinya di kelas 12-1. Nasib saat ini masih berbaik hati berpihak pada luhan. Sedari tadi ia sudah harap-harap cemas takut-takut jung seonsaengnim datang dan mengetahuinya tidak membawa buku tulis matematikanya. Apalagi luhan memang dari dulu selalu diincar jung seonsaengnim karena nilai matematikanya yang rendah. Dan luhan yakin jung seonsaengnim tak akan datang pagi ini.

.

.

.

Sehun yang sedari tadi duduk di atap sekolah, sedang menatapi kontak di ponselnya. Hanya ada 4 nomor telepon yang tertera di kontak itu. Tak lama, sebuah panggilan bergetar di ponselnya. Memperlihatkan tulisan "Tuan Jung" di layar ponsel LTE-nya. Ia sengaja tak mengangkatnya, karena dia membolos di jam pelajaran tuan jung. Namun, ponselnya bergetar lagi dan sehun segera mengangkatnya.

"_Yoboseyo? Sehun? Kau dimana?"_

"Di sekolah.." jawab sehun malas.

"_Kenapa masih di sekolah? Aku sudah di perjalanan ke seoul. Aku tadi sudah memberimu izin untuk ke seoul pada kepala sekolah." _Kata tuan jung sambil meninggikan nada suaranya.

"Ada apa?" tanya sehun sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar atap sekolahnya. Sehun tak bisa berlama-lama disini karena ini masih musim dingin dan ia hanya memakai seragamnya.

"_Ibumu kecelakaan, apa kau tidak tahu?"_

Sehun seketika menghentikan langkahnya. Ia terdiam cukup lama dan mulai berpikir.

"_Yoboseyo? Yoboseyo?"_ panggil suara diseberang.

"Aku... tidak pergi."

KLIK!

Sehun langsung memutuskan sambungannya secara sepihak. Kemudian kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya karena pelajaran jung seonsaengnim sebentar lagi habis.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya, ada apa diantara kalian?" Tanya baekhyun pada luhan yang sedang membasuh tangannya di wastafel toilet.

"Maksudmu?" luhan menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak dan menatap baekhyun dari pantulan kaca di depannya.

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh.. Tentu saja antara kau dan Sehun." Kata baekhyun. Membuat luhan beralih menghadap baekhyun yang ada di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak ada apa-apa dengannya." Balas luhan. Kemudian mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari baekhyun dan bersandar di tembok sebelahnya.

"Jangan bohong, luhan. Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya." Kata baekhyun berusaha memancing luhan. Tentu saja otak luhan langsung "On" mengira apa baekhyun tahu kejadian malam-malam di rumah sehun hari sabtu kemarin.

"Apa..yang..kau tahu?" tanya luhan takut-takut.

"Waktu itu aku belum sempat menyelesaikan ceritaku kan? Saat jung seonsaengnim memergokimu menghujat tugasnya," jawab baekhyun. Luhan melirikkan matanya ke kiri dan mengerjap-ngerjap, berusaha mengingatnya. Dan luhan menggangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Saat sehun tak masuk pelajaran olahraga waktu itu, itu karena baju olahraganya hilang. Dan esok paginya saat sehun baru datang, ternyata baju olahraganya berada di atas mejanya dalam keadaan basah kuyup." Kata baekhyun. Luhan masih senantiasa menanti kelanjutannya.

"Dan kau tahu, siapa pelakunya?" tanya baekhyun dan luhan hanya menggeleng bodoh.

"Tentu saja mantanmu itu, bodoh. Kim Kai." Baekhyun sudah hampir menyerah dengan teman sebangkunya itu. Sudah jelas kai yang melakukannya karena memang dari awal kai sudah risih melihat sehun yang baru pertama masuk kelas 12-1 sudah angkuh di hadapan senior. Ditambah lagi luhan langsung mendekati sehun disaat hari pertamanya masuk kelas sebagai siswa akselerasi. Karena itu baru 3 hari sesudah kai dan luhan putus.

Luhan diam tak bergeming. Ia merasa bersalah juga pada kai. Ia yang telah memutuskan kai hanya karena masalah sepele.

"Tepat setelah itu, kau datang dan melihat aksi sehun yang memukul kai kan?" tambah baekhyun.

"Lalu kenapa, kau memanggil sehun dan berbohong jika jung seonsaengnim memanggilnya? Padahal, jung seonsaengnim tidak perlu memanggil sehun karena pagi itu adalah pelajarannya. Yang aku heran, kenapa sehun gampang sekali dibohongi olehmu? Sekelas juga sudah mengetahui kau itu hanya berbohong waktu itu." Baekhyun benar-benar pintar sekali berbicara keadaan. Sampai luhan masih saja tak bergeming barang mencegah perkataan baekhyun yang memang semuanya benar.

"Entah kenapa sehun tak marah padamu. Dia malah bilang kalau dia habis dari kamar mandi. Ckckck" decak baekhyun sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau ini, baru melihat sehun masuk kelas, sudah berani mendekatinya. Mungkin kai seperti itu pada sehun bukan hanya karena sehun tak sopan pada kita semua, tapi juga karenamu. Masih terlihat jelas jika kai masih menyimpan perasaan padamu. Aku sering memergokinya melirik-lirik ke arahmu. Kaupun begitu kan? Iya kan?" Luhan kalah total. Baekhyun terus-terusan memojokinya dengan segala perkataannya. Tapi luhan mengerti, ini karena baekhyun sangat peduli padanya.

Luhan hanya bisa menunduk. Pelajaran jung seonsaengnim sebentar lagi habis. Dan mereka harus segera kembali ke kelas.

"Oh ya, tadi pagi sebelum kau datang, sehun menghampiriku." Tambah baekhyun membuat luhan mendongakkan kepalanya penasaran.

"Ada apa?" tanya luhan sambil terus menatap baekhyun. Berharap baekhyun segera menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Apa sehun sudah mengiyakan perintah Jung seonsaengnim untuk mengajarkanmu matematika? Sehun memberikan buku tulis matematikamu padaku." Perkataan baekhyun sukses membuat luhan terkejut mendengarnya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku?!"

Baekhyun dengan cepat mengelak. "Itu salahmu, baru datang langsung menghampiri sehun."

Ahh, luhan jadi tambah bersalah sudah bersikap lancang pada sehun. Luhan sudah membuat teman-teman sekelasnya salah paham pada sehun. Jelas saja sehun pasti marah padanya. Meskipun sehun memang hampir setiap hari dibuat kesal oleh luhan.

"Sebenarnya, siapa yang kau ingin lindungi saat insiden sehun memukul kai waktu itu? Sehun, atau kai?" tanya baekhyun terakhir kali.

.

.

Sehun kini kembali ke kelasnya setelah memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan tuan Jung secara sepihak. Ia berniat mengambil tasnya dan segera pulang. Ini kesempatan emas untuknya membolos karena Tuan jung telah mengizinkannya pergi ke seoul. Tentu saja sehun tidak berniat pergi ke seoul melainkan ke rumah susunnya.

Dengan langkah santai, sehun menuju kursinya. Tanpa melihat sekelilingpun ia sudah tahu jika ia ditatap oleh banyak pasang mata. Tapi ia tidak terlalu memerdulikan hal itu. Setelah mangambil tasnya, sehun segera berjalan keluar kelas. Di depan pintu, dia sempat berpapasan dengan luhan yang baru saja dari toilet bersama baekhyun. Ia menatap mata luhan datar, dan keluar dari kelas itu. Luhan yang melihat ekspresi sehun, hanya menatapnya yang langsung pergi. Luhan sangat merasa bersalah dan memandangi punggung sehun yang perlahan menjauh di lorong.

.

.

.

Sekolah mulai sepi, dan luhan masih berkutat pada sapu untuk piket di kelasnya. Teman-teman sepiketnya sudah pulang dan hanya meninggalkan luhan di kelas seorang diri. Dia sudah biasa seperti ini. Eommanya mengajarkan untuk selalu hidup bersih dimanapun ia berada. Saat luhan ingin segera pulang, matanya melihat ke arah bangku sehun sebentar. Tapi ia melihat sebuah benda di bawah meja sehun yang tak asing baginya.

Luhanpun menghampiri meja sehun dan mengambil benda itu. "Bukankah ini inhaler?"

Kemudian otaknya dengan cepat mengingat kejadian saat ia menumpahkan seluruh isi tas sehun. Lalu dahinya sedikit mengernyit. Ia kembali berpikir kenapa sehun memiliki benda seperti ini? Tak lama, ia sadar dari pikirannya mengingat kejadian sehun menciumnya waktu sehun yang sesak napas di rumahnya malam itu.

'_Ternyata sehun punya asthma? Jadi kemarin ia berbuat itu padaku untuk meminta napas buatan?'_

Luhan langsung memasukkan inhaler itu pada tasnya. Berniat ke rumah sehun untuk meminta maaf dan memberikan inhaler itu. Ia juga sekalian mengambil tasnya yang tertinggal di rumah sehun. Namun, baru menginjakkan kakinya keluar kelas, ia melihat kai di lorong sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok. Seperti menunggu seseorang.

Luhan sebenarnya tak ingin berjalan melewati kai. Ia masih gugup jika harus berpapasan dengan kai. Namun tak ada jalan lain. Dengan langkah cepat, luhan memberanikan diri berjalan di lorong itu. Kepalanya menunduk disaat langkahnya hampir mendekati namja itu.

GREP

Luhan merasa tangannya ditahan. "Luhan-ah.." siapa lagi kalau bukan kai. Hanya ada mereka berdua di lorong itu.

Luhan menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah kai. Kepala masih menunduk karena takut melihat mata itu.

"Aku ingin bicara padamu. Sebentar saja.. hmm?" kata kai lembut. Tangannya masih memegang tangan luhan. Sikapnya sangat berbeda jika bersama luhan. Ia sangat memperlakukan luhan dengan baik. Berbeda dengan sehun yang dingin dan terkesan kasar pada luhan.

.

.

Sehun baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan setelah menghabiskan banyak buku karena dirasa sekolah sudah sepi. Ia tak jadi pulang gara-gara satpam sialan yang tak percaya dengan kata-kata sehun. Padahal sehun sudah menjelaskan semuanya jika dia diberi izin pulang oleh kepala sekolah. Tapi satpam yang ada di gerbang sekolahnya itu malah mengira jika sehun alibi alias hanya alasan semata supaya bisa bolos. Dan sehun kalah telak.

Iapun berjalan dari lorong ke lorong lain untuk pulang. Hanya ada derap langkah bunyi sepatu _Nike air Jordan _warna birunya yang mengetuk-ngetuk lantai itu. Saat berbelok ke lorong selanjutnya, matanya tiba-tiba menangkap 2 siswa namja yang sedang berhadap-hadapan. Itu adalah luhan dan... kai? Dengan cepat sehun langsung menyembunyikan badannya ke tembok. Sedikit demi sedikit kepalanya ia condongkan untuk mengintip.

Dilihatnya, kai sedang memegang kedua bahu luhan dan menyandarkannya perlahan ke tembok.

'_Apa yang mereka lakukan?'_

Mata kai terus menatap bibir luhan begitupun sebaliknya. Sehun hanya diam ditempatnya memperhatikan. Perlahan, kai mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah luhan. Dan seketika luhan memejamkan matanya saat dirasakan bibir kai menyentuh tepat kedua bibirnya. Mereka tidak saling melumat, hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir satu sama lain. Tangan luhan pelan-pelan naik ke dada kai dan meremas kemejanya. Tubuh mereka menempel sangat dekat jika dilihat dari posisi sehun sekarang.

Karena tak ingin mengganggu urusan orang lain, Sehun tetap diam menunggu acara mereka selesai.

Luhan membuka kedua matanya begitu kai melepas tautan bibir mereka. Tangan kiri kai mengusap pipi luhan lembut sambil menatap manik mata luhan yang juga menatapnya.

"Luhan-ah.. Kembalilah padaku." Kata kai. Luhan hanya diam sambil terus menatap bola mata kai yang hitam dan teduh.

Tap Tap Tap

Kegiatan mereka terhenti disaat suara derap langkah kaki berjalan mendekati mereka. Tidak, Oh Sehun tidak berniat mengganggu mereka. Ia hanya ingin lewat dan segera pulang. Kai menoleh ke sumber suara itu begitupun luhan. Dan mendapati sehun yang memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana sedang mendekat ke arah mereka. Luhan yang melihat sehun mendekat, segera mendorong kai menjauh. Kai agak kesal sebentar, tapi ia langsung menghadang sehun.

"Waaaw.. Siswa akselerasi rupanya." Ucap kai diiringi seringainya pada sehun. Sehunpun berhenti dan membuang mukanya asal.

"Kau tidak berniat mengintip kami kan?" tanya kai meremehkan. Sehun tetap diam di tempat. Dan Luhan hanya menatap mereka berdua khawatir.

Kai memegang ujung kerah sehun dengan tangan kanannya. "Hei, aku bicara padamu, bukan pada angin yang berhembus." Lanjut kai berusaha menahan marahnya. Ia tak ingin bertindak kasar di depan luhan.

"Minggir." Sehun tak ingin membuang waktunya. Iapun menabrak sebelah bahu kai dengan bahunya dan berjalan pulang. Ia sempat melirik pada luhan, tapi luhan sedang melihat kearah kai.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah sore itu, luhan memohon-mohon pada eommanya untuk keluar rumah sebentar. Ia mengatakan ingin ke rumah temannya untuk mengambil tas yang biasa ia pakai les matematika. Luhan berjanji setelah mengambil tas ia akan langsung berangkat les dan tidak bermain-main seperti kemarin. Setelah berkali-kali memasang aegyo beserta puppy eyes andalan luhan, akhirnya sang eomma luluh juga dan memperbolehkan luhan ke rumah temannya sebentar asalkan setelah itu ia langsung pergi ke tempat les.

Luhan segera bergegas pergi ke rumah sehun untuk mengambil tasnya karena hari sudah mulai petang. Niatnya tentu saja bukan hanya mengambil tasnya yang tertinggal. Melainkan meminta maaf pada sehun dan memberikan inhalernya yang terjatuh di bawah meja.

Luhan kini sudah berada di depan rumah sehun. Ia menarik napasnya panjang dan menghembuskannya lewat mulut, bersiap mengetuk pintunya. Ia sedikit gugup karena menerka-nerka apa saja kata-kata pedas yang akan sehun lontarkan untuknya nanti saat dia minta maaf.

Tok Tok Tok

Pintu tak kunjung terbuka. Membuat luhan mengetuknya lagi lebih keras.

Tok Tok ... dan pintu tiba-tiba terbuka. Menampilkan sehun yang sudah rapi dengan balutan coat hitamnya, seperti ingin pergi. Sehun hanya menatap luhan dalam diam. Begitupun dengan luhan. Tapi ia segera menunduk karena takut melihat langsung ke dalam manik mata sehun.

Karena mereka sama-sama tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, sehun mulai menutup pintunya kembali. Namun dengan cepat luhan menahan pintunya.

"Sehun, biarkan aku masuk," Ia melanjutkan, "Aku ingin bicara, 5 menit saja."

Sehun kembali membuka lebar pintunya. "Masuklah."

Dengan langkah satu-satu, luhan masuk ke dalam rumah sehun. Keadaannya masih sama seperti kemarin luhan kesana. Dingin dan lembab. Sehun kemudian duduk di kursi ruang tamu, tanpa mempersilahkan luhan duduk.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanpa sehun suruh dudukpun, luhan dengan sendirinya duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan sehun. Bukannya sehun tak mampu membeli sofa, ia bisa saja memakai uang orang tuanya yang terus mengalir ke ATM sehun setiap sebulan sekali. Ingatlah, meskipun sekarang ia di incheon, sehun sudah hidup di seoul tepatnya di daerah apgujeong sampai kelas 2 SMA. Dan apgujeong adalah tempat orang-orang konglomerat dan gila kerja. Meskipun orang tua sehun tak mengetahui dimana keberadaan sehun sekarang, mereka hanya peduli pada sehun dengan cara mengirimkan uang-uang itu. Tapi, sehun adalah anak yang berprinsip setelah pergi dari rumah. Ia akan hidup dengan tenang dan bekerja untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Sudah cukup ia memakai uang orang tuanya untuk membeli rumah susun ini dan mendaftar ke sekolah baru.

Luhan menghela napas berusaha setenang mungkin. "Aku... haus."

Bodoh. Luhan bodoh. Ia benar-benar bodoh. Masih untung sehun mau membukakan pintu untuknya dan membiarkannya bicara selama 5 menit. Tapi ia malah meminta sesuatu yang menurutnya sangat tidak penting. Salahkan mulutnya yang tidak sinkron dengan otaknya.

Sehun kemudian bangkit dan mengambil sekaleng cola ke kulkas untuk luhan. Lalu segera memberikannya pada luhan di ruang tamu. Dengan cepat luhan membuka kaleng itu dan meminumnya dengan brutal. Entah kenapa ia jadi terlampau gugup dari sebelumnya.

Luhan meletakkan kalengnya yang sudah kosong di atas meja. Sehun hanya memperhatikan luhan dari tadi karena luhan terlihat aneh sendiri.

"Jadi kau ingin bicara apa?" luhan sampai lupa dengan tujuan utamanya.

"Aku... hanya ingin mengambil tasku."

"Ada di kamarku. Ambillah.." kata sehun datar.

"Eh? Kau tak ingin mengambilnya untukku?" tanya luhan polos. Menatap sehun sedikit heran.

"Untuk apa aku mengambilnya untukmu sedangkan kau yang meninggalkannya disana?" jawab sehun santai.

Luhan memicingkan matanya ke arah sehun. "Hei, apa kau tak tahu arti kata tamu tak diizinkan masuk sampai ke dalam kamar?"

Sehun hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan kemarin jika tak masuk ke kamarku?"

Luhan dengan cepat membela dirinya. "Waktu itu berbeda! Aku... waktu itu.. ah sudahlah!"

Luhan segera bangkit menuju kamar sehun untuk mengambil tasnya. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi jika berhadapan dengan sehun disitu. Sebenarnya tadi ia menaikkan volume suaranya agar tidak terlihat jelas oleh sehun jika ia sedang gugup. Sehun hanya memandang luhan heran yang menuju kamarnya dari ruang tamu.

.

.

Setelah luhan keluar dari kamar sehun, ia melihat sehun sedang memakai syal seperti bersiap untuk pergi.

"Sehun, kau mau kemana?" tanya luhan dari depan kamar sehun.

"Aku harus bekerja." Balas sehun sambil merapikan syalnya.

Luhan mendekati sehun menuju ruang tamu. "Tapi, aku belum selesai bicara."

"ini sudah lebih dari 5 menit."

Luhan berpikir sejenak. Ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk meminta maaf pada sehun. Setidaknya ia bisa langsung pergi les jika nanti sehun memarahinya atau mungkin mengusirnya.

"Sehun.. Maafkan aku.." seketika sehun menghentikan kegiatannya merapikan syal. Matanya melihat ke arah luhan yang sedang menunduk sambil memainkan ujung tasnya. Sebenarnya sehun tahu luhan meminta maaf karena kejadian di kelas tadi pagi. Tapi ia pura-pura lupa.

"Hmm?" gumam sehun meminta luhan mengulanginya.

Luhan sedari tadi masih setia menunduk. "Maafkan aku karena kejadian tadi pagi. Aku tak tahu jika kau sudah memberikan bukuku pada baekhyun."

"Lupakan saja." jawab sehun santai.

Luhan agak heran dengan sikap sehun yang sangat mudah memintanya melupakan kejadian tadi pagi. Ia sangat yakin tadi pagi sehun kesal sekali padanya. Bisa dirasakan karena cengkraman tangannya terlampau kuat di pergelangan luhan. sekarang luhan malah sangat takut sehun tak memarahinya. Dia takut sehun sudah menyerah padanya karena sikapnya yang menurut sehun selalu mengganggu.

Dengan sigap luhan memegang tangan kiri sehun. "Tidak, kau tidak boleh seperti itu. Aku tahu kau sangat kesal padaku. Maka cepatlah marahi aku dan kita selesaikan disini." Luhan memasang tampang memohon pada sehun. Sehun yang melihat ekspresi itu beranggapan luhan sangat imut jika seperti itu. Oh tidak, apa yang kau pikirkan sehun.

Luhan baru menyadari tangannya dari tadi memegang tangan kiri sehun. Dengan cepat ia melepasnya. Suasana canggung tak berlangsung lama saat luhan kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kau pasti..sudah melihat semuanya kan? Aku memang tak pintar matematika. Dari dulu nilaiku selalu buruk di pelajaran itu. Waktu SMP, orang tuaku pernah dipanggil ke sekolah karena nilai matematikaku selalu merah,"

Luhanpun duduk di kursi dan melanjutkan ceritanya. "Akhirnya eommaku memutuskan untuk mendaftarkanku ke tempat les matematika. Tapi, grafik nilaiku tak membuahkan hasil yang besar. aku selalu menjadi incaran jung seonsaengnim untuk mengerjakan soal-soal. Dan dari 20 soal aku hanya bisa menjawab paling banyak 5 soal,"

Sehun tetap berdiri mendengarkan luhan dengan sabar. "kau bisa lihat sendiri kan? Aku memang benar-benar bodoh, seperti yang kau bilang."

'_Tidak, maksudku bukan seperti itu..'_

"Maka dari itu.." luhan mendongakkan wajahnya ke arah sehun. "Kau harus mengajarkan aku seperti kata jung seonsaengnim."

'_Aku harus bekerja..'_

"Mengapa aku harus?" tanya sehun sambil bersidekap tangan di dada.

"Karena aku tak kunjung membuahkan hasil di tempat lesku. Itu hanya akan sia-sia. Tak ada salahnya mencoba saran jung seonsaengnim." Kata luhan berusaha membujuk sehun.

"Aku harus segera bekerja.." ucap sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ayolah, mulai malam ini dan selama seminggu ke depan. Lalu kita lihat hasilnya.. Aku akan membayarmu setiap satu kali pertemuan. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi untuk les di tempat itu.." kata luhan sambil membujuk sehun dan memasang aegyo andalannya yang tadi sore berhasil melunakkan hati eommanya. Belum sempat sehun menjawab, ponsel sehun tiba-tiba berbunyi. Memperlihatkan nama "Tuan Jung" di layarnya. Sehun segera ke dapur menjauh dari luhan.

"_Yeoboseyo?"_

"Ya, ini aku, sehun."

"_Sudah berapa jam ini dan kau belum sampai seoul? Perjalanan incheon ke seoul hanya memakan waktu 2 jam tapi dari pagi kau belum juga sampai?"_

Sehun melirik ke arah luhan yang sedang memperhatikannya. Anak itu benar-benar berharap sehun mau mengajarkannya.

"Sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak pergi, tuan Jung,"

"_Kau ini, setelah aku pulang dari seoul, aku harus berbicara padamu."_

KLIK!

Kali ini tuang Jung yang memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Sehun hanya menghela napas sebentar dan kembali ke ruang tamu.

"Siapa itu?" Tanya luhan.

"Barusan temanku bilang jika hari ini libur." Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 KST dan sehun pasti sudah terlambat jika harus bekerja. Karena shiftnya tepat dimulai jam 8.

"Bagus kalau begitu!" Luhan langsung berbinar. "Kita bisa bersenang-senang sekarang!" kata luhan bersemangat. Matanya berbinar seperti anak kecil yang baru dibelikan es krim 2 mangkuk.

"Bersenang-senang apa maksudmu?" tanya sehun menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Ah, maksudku.. kita bisa belajar sambil memesan makanan." Dengan cepat luhan merogoh ponselnya di kantong coatnya. Kemudian mengetik nomor pizza delivery dengan penuh semangat. Sepertinya dia sudah melupakan kegugupannya.

"Aku tak bilang mau mengajarimu. Sekarang cepatlah pulang." Kata sehun sambil melepas coat hitamnya. Dan menggantungkannya di tiang khusus. Luhan segera menghentikan ketikannya dan memasang puppy eyes pada sehun.

"Tapi eommaku akan memarahiku jika aku pulang cepat dan tidak les hari ini.."

'_Kau bisa pergi ke tempat lesmu sekarang, luhan..'_

"Hhhhh, lakukanlah sesukamu." Akhirnya sehun menyerah juga. Jika diingat-ingat, ini pertama kali dia menyerah pada luhan, atau yang kedua kali? Entahlah dia sudah tak memikirkan hal itu lagi.

.

.

.

Sambil menunggu pizza datang. Luhan memilih diam karena sehun sedang memilih-milih bahan pelajaran apa yang akan ia ajarkan pada luhan. Dan luhan teringat sesuatu. Ia mengeluarkan inhaler dari kantongnya.

"Ini pasti milikmu kan?" tanya luhan sambil meletakkan inhaler itu di atas meja.

Sehun melirik ke atas meja di depannya. Lalu bergumam mengiyakan.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku kalau kau punya asthma?" protes luhan.

"Apakah aku harus?" kata sehun datar dan masih fokus pada bukunya.

"Kupikir kita teman." Kata-kata luhan membuat sehun berhenti membolak-balik halamannya.

Luhan melanjutkan, "Setidaknya aku bisa menolongmu malam itu dengan cara yang wajar."

"Bisakah kau melupakan hal itu? Karena aku tidak menganggap itu apa-apa." Ucap sehun. Dia kembali membuka halaman-halaman bukunya.

.

.

.

Malam itu waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 9.30 KST tapi luhan sudah tak tahan lagi dengan les yang diberikan sehun padanya. Matanya sudah sangat berat karena kantuk yang menggerayanginya dari tadi. Kepalanya terus-terusan terjatuh dan tersadar lagi efek ngantuknya yang tidak bisa ditahan. Sekotak pizza yang tadi ia beli hanya tersisa 1 potong. Padahal tadi ada 8 potong dan sehun hanya makan 1. Dua kaleng soda yang sudah kosong tergeletak begitu saja di sekitar meja ruang tamu. Menyisakan 1 kaleng soda milik sehun yang masih ada setengahnya.

Sehun menyadari luhan tidak fokus sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Padahal mereka baru mulai belajar setengah jam yang lalu. Inilah akibat luhan yang terus saja makan saat pizza sudah datang. Tapi sehun terus saja mengajarinya tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke luhan yang ada di sampingnya.

"Seperti itu, kau mengerti?" kali ini ia menoleh ke luhan.

"Tidak, aku belum mengerti bagian ini." Kata luhan sambil menunjuk soal yang tidak dimergertinya. Sudah kesekian kalinya luhan menjawab pertanyaan sehun dengan jawaban yang sama. Belum mengerti. Dan ini kesempatan terakhir untuk malam ini. Jika dia masih belum mengerti, maka sehun akan mengembalikan luhan kepada jung seonsaengnim.

Sehun kembali mengajari luhan sekali lagi. "Seperti itu. Sudahlah ini yang terakhir. Jika kau tak mengerti, maka aku akan..."

BRUK

Sesuatu menimpa bahu sehun. Tidak, bukan sesuatu. Saat sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, dilihatnya luhan sudah menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu sehun. Sepertinya ia benar-benar tidak tahan dan akhirnya ketiduran. Sehun yang melihat itu hanya menghela napas. Mengajari luhan seperti mengajari anak ikan memanjat pohon.

Ponsel luhan yang berada diatas meja bergetar tiba-tiba. Menampilkan nama "Eomma" di layarnya. sehun ingin membangunkan luhan, tapi bocah itu tertidur nyenyak sekali dibahunya. Ia juga tak ingin mengangkat panggilan yang bukan untuknya. Sehun tahu, pasti eomma luhan sedang mencarinya. Karena jam sudah menunjukkan 10.10 KST. Sehunpun memasukkan barang-barang milik luhan ke tasnya. Luhan masih setia dengan tidurnya di bahu sehun. Malam itu, ia mengantar luhan pulang yang masih tertidur pulas dipunggungnya.

.

.

"Hei, bangunlah.." ini sudah di depan pagar rumah luhan tapi luhan belum juga membuka matanya.

'_Aish.. bocah ini. Selalu menyusahkan'_

Sehun terus berusaha membangunkan luhan dengan menggerak-gerakkan bahunya. Luhan yang dalam gendongannyapun akhirnya bangun. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ini sudah di depan rumahnya dan ia ada dalam gendongan di punggung sehun. Luhan kaget bukan main. Ia langsung melepaskan tubuhnya dari gendongan sehun, membuat sehun sedikit terdorong ke depan.

"Cepat masuk. Aku pulang dulu." Sehunpun meninggalkan luhan di depan pagar. Ia masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya. Sehun terus berjalan sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Membawa bocah yang baru saja menghabiskan 6 potong pizza dan dua kaleng soda benar-benar merepotkan. Luhan terus memandang sehun yang perlahan hilang di balik kegelapan.

.

.

Sehun berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya. Dia terus menggosok-gosok lengannya kedinginan. Saat mengantar luhan tadi, ia tak sempat memakai coatnya. Hanya kaos lengan panjang dan sweater tipis yang dipakainya saat ini. Saat melewati gang yang paling ditakuti luhan, sehun melihat tiang lampu dengan lampu yang padam. Pasti petugas tak kunjung membenarkan lampu itu sehingga membuat jalannya gelap, batin sehun. Ia berpikir sejenak dan sekilas ide melintas di otaknya.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

.

.

.

Kyahahaha chapter ini panjang bangeeett!XD

Karena aku susah banget nyari ending yang tepat di chapter ini. Jadi bagian chapter selanjutnya masuk ke sini sedikit gapapa kan~~

Heemm.. responnya lumayan juga jadi tambah semangat buat nulis *piiip* nya chapter depan. Wkwkwk tuhhh aku bocorin sedikit karena di chapter depan bakalan ada *piiiip* nya. Wkwkkwkwk

Pasti pada bisa jawab dong itu apa XD

Ayo coba tebak ada apa di chapter depan? Tulisin jawaban kalian di review yaaaa~~^^

Ohiya banyak yang komen nih tentang adegan kissing pas sehun asma..

Cuma mau bilang kalo disitu sehun dapet napas dari desahannya luhan readers-nim. Makanya dia mainin tubuh luhan biar dia ngeluarin desahannya trus sehun bisa dapet napasnya dari sana. Begitu.. kalo masih ada yang ngerti ya pokoknya intinya mah gitu. Wkwkwk dan kalian gak akan bisa nebak perasaan mereka ahahaha *evil*

yang penasaran ama foto yang diliat sama sehun, kalian kudu sabar yah kalo mau tau..hehe

satu lagi, cerita ini menurut kalian ngebosenin gak sih? kalo misalnya ada yang bosen, kasih alasan ya..

See you...


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah sore itu, Sehun diminta tuan Jung untuk menemuinya di ruangannya. Seperti kata tuan Jung di telepon malam itu. Setelah pulang dari Seoul, Ia akan berbicara pada Sehun. Rasanya seperti waktu pertama kali Sehun dipanggil tuan Jung ke ruangannya. Ia mengetuk pintu dan dipersilahkan masuk oleh tuan Jung. Namun yang satu ini berbeda. Jika dulu Sehun langsung duduk tanpa membungkukkan badannya. Dan sekarang, Sehun segera membungkuk dan menyapa tuan Jung dengan sopan.

"Duduklah.." kata tuan Jung sambil duduk ditempatnya. Sehun agak sedikit takut karena kemarin dari nada tuan Jung di telepon terdengar cukup tinggi.

"Kapan kau akan pulang ke Seoul?" tanya tuan Jung tenang. Bagaimanapun Ia tidak ingin memarahi Sehun karena posisinya sekarang sedang mengarah ke pembicaraan Sehun sebagai anak dari majikannya dulu. Bukan sebagai siswanya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Sehun asal. Ia memang tidak berpikiran akan pulang ke rumah orang tuanya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu setelah aku menceritakan ini semua apakah kau akan pulang ke Seoul atau tidak. Tapi yang jelas, aku akan jujur kali ini." Berarti selama ini perkataan tuan Jung semuanya bohong? Tentu tidak. Tuan Jung baru kali ini mengungkit masalah Sehun dengan orang tuanya sekarang.

Sehun menatap tuan Jung dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan. Antara tidak peduli tapi hatinya mengatakan kalau ia ingin mengetahuinya lebih.

"Sebenarnya, aku yang selalu memberikan kabar tentang keadaanmu pada orang tuamu. Mereka mengatakan tidak bisa menghubungi ponselmu karena mengira kau sudah mengganti nomornya," tuan Jung memberi jeda sejenak.

"Apa kau tidak penasaran dengan keadaan orang tuamu di Seoul?"

Sehun menghela napas ringan. "kau sudah memberi tahuku jika wanita itu kecelakaan. Jadi aku tidak penasaran."

Tuan Jung menatap Sehun tak percaya. "Hanya ini reaksimu?"

"Memangnya aku harus apalagi?" Sehun mulai menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi.

Sehun melanjutkan, "Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan mereka."

Tuan Jung memijat pelipisnya pelan. Kemudian Ia menghela napas. "Meski mereka mati sekalipun?"

Perkataan tuan Jung membuat Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya perlahan. Dan mengiyakan pertanyaan pria 50 tahun itu. Sebenarnya agak berat mengiyakan pertanyaan tuan Jung. Dari dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia masih ingin kembali pada keluarganya yang dulu.

"Eommamu mengatakan padaku supaya aku berjanji tidak memberitahumu jika dia kecelakaan. Dan sepertinya janji itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi. Karena dia..."

Sehun menanti perkataan tuan Jung selanjutnya.

"Sudah dimakamkan tadi pagi."

.

.

.

Dengan langkah gontai, sore itu Sehun tak berniat pulang ke rumah susunnya. Ia terus berjalan tak tentu arah karena perkataan tuan Jung terus terngiang-ngiang di otaknya. Ia menatap kosong jalan di depannya. Terus berjalan tanpa meminta maaf jika sedari tadi ia terus menabrak hilir mudik orang-orang di sekitarnya. Sore itu cuaca sangat dingin dan sepertinya salju akan turun lagi malam ini. Pikirannya membuatnya melupakan cuaca dingin yang tidak bersahabat dengan Sehun.

"_Dia kecelakaan.."_

"_Aku berjanji padanya untuk tidak memberitahumu.."_

"_Kupikir dengan aku memberitahumu, kau akan merubah pikiran dan menemui mereka.."_

"_Kau tidak penasaran dengan keadaan orang tuamu?"_

"_Eommamu sudah dimakamkan tadi pagi."_

Rasanya Sehun ingin berteriak sekeras mungkin sampai pita suaranya habis. Tapi ia masih waras karena ini di tempat umum. Dia terus berdebat dengan pikirannya. Pikirannya terus beradu untuk memperdulikannya atau tidak. Kemudian ia jatuh terduduk di tengah orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Berat sekali rasanya barang menumpu tubuhnya yang mulai kaku. Ia sudah tak tahan dengan pikirannya yang kacau. Sehun butuh ketenangan..

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam dan Luhan sudah berdiri di depan rumah susun Sehun. Ini akan menjadi hari kedua Sehun mengajarinya matematika. Luhan berniat tidak akan tertidur lagi saat Sehun mengajarkannya. Karena tadi di rumah ia sudah menghabiskan 3 cangkir kopi instan. Ia beralasan pada eommanya agar ia tidak mengantuk saat di tempat les nanti.

Tok Tok Tok

Dengan percaya diri, Luhan mengetuk pintu di depannya. Namun, pintu tak kunjung dibuka. Lampu luar rumah Sehun juga belum dinyalakan.

'Apa Sehun berangkat kerja?'

Luhan baru ingat jika Sehun pasti sedang bekerja malam ini. Bagaimana Sehun mau mengajarinya lagi jika hari pertama belajar saja sudah jatuh tertidur. Apalagi ia yang meminta pada Sehun untuk mengajarinya. Luhanpun mau tak mau melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat lesnya. Baru setengah perjalanan, ponsel luhan tiba-tiba berbunyi. Dan menampakkan nomor ponsel asing yang tidak dikenalnya. Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya lalu segera menjawab panggilannya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"_Ah, yeoboseyo. Apa benar anda bernama Luhan?"_ suara berat seorang pria terdengar dari seberang.

"Ya, ini aku Luhan. Ada apa?"

"_Apa kau mengenal pemuda pemilik ponsel ini? Ia terus memanggil-manggil namamu tak jelas. Sepertinya ia mabuk berat. Aku menemukan namamu di kontaknya. Jadi aku menelponmu menggunakan ponselnya."_

Luhan mengernyit sebentar. Ia tak mengenal pemilik nomor ini. Ia agak ragu untuk menjawabnya. Takut-takut ada penjahat yang melakukan modus ini pada Luhan.

"_Yeoboseyo? Apa kau diseberang?"_

Luhan segera tersadar. "Ah, ne.."

"_Jika kau mengenalnya, apa bisa kau mengantar ia pulang? Ia terus menyebut namamu. Sepertinya ia membutuhkanmu sekarang."_ Kata pria itu terdengar kesusahan. Sepertinya pria itu sedang menopang tubuh pemuda yang mabuk itu.

Luhan berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah, dimana dia sekarang?"

.

.

.

Luhan sangat terkejut melihat seorang ahjussi yang sedang menopang Sehun tak jauh di depannya. Ia segera menghampiri Sehun yang sedang mabuk berat dan berceloteh-celoteh tak jelas. Sehun masih tampak mengenakan seragamnya yang dibalut coat hitam miliknya. Setelah Luhan berkata jika ia mengenal Sehun, pria itupun menyerahkan Sehun pada Luhan dan segera pergi setelah Luhan mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Ugh.. Sehun. Kau berat sekali." Kata Luhan pada Sehun yang ada dirangkulannya. Ia segera memberhentikan taksi dan menuju rumah Sehun.

Luhan berjuang sangat keras membawa Sehun menaiki tangga menuju lantai 4. Baru pukul 9 malam, tapi gedung rumah susun itu sudah sangat sepi. Tak ada yang bisa membantu Luhan menopang tubuh Sehun dari taksi menuju rumah susunnya. Ia tak mungkin menyuruh supir taksi membantunya karena ongkos taksi sudah sangat mahal.

.

.

BRUG

Luhan menjatuhkan tubuh Sehun ke kursi ruang tamu. Ia segera merenggangkan tangan dan bahunya yang lelah setelah menopang Sehun. Sehun terlihat sudah terlelap tapi celotehannya samar-samar masih terdengar di telinga Luhan. Dari tadi Luhan menahan napasnya karena bau alkohol terus menyeruak dari mulut Sehun.

"Aku tak pernah tahu jika kau bisa mabuk berat seperti ini." Kata Luhan di kursinya sambil memperhatikan Sehun masih lengkap dengan seragam dan dibalut coat hitam milik Sehun.

"Kau siswa yang pintar tapi tidak tahu tempat dimana kau akan mabuk dan masih memakai seragammu." Luhan berdecak sambil menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.

"Eomma.. hiks, eomma.." Tiba-tiba Sehun mengigau di tidurnya. Sehun terlihat sedikit menitikkan air matanya. Luhan sangat heran melihat sehun menitikkan air matanya.

"Eomma.. Appa.. Jebal.." suara serak Sehun merancau membuat Luhan khawatir. Sebab Sehun terus memanggil-manggil orang tuanya dan mengeryitkan dahinya. Mata Sehun yang terpejam mulai mengeluarkan linangan air mata.

"Sehun, sadarlah.. bangun.." kata Luhan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Sehun. Sepertinya Sehun merindukan orang tuanya, batin Luhan. Kemudian Sehun membuka matanya perlahan, tentu saja masih dalam pengaruh alkohol.

"Aku akan mengambilkan air hangat untukmu minum." Kata Luhan dan beranjak menuju dapur untuk membuat air hangat di teko listrik.

Luhan memperhatikan teko itu sampai airnya hangat. Tapi dari belakang ia merasa seseorang mendekatinya. Belum sempat ia menengok, sepasang tangan sudah melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang.

.

.

GREP

Itu pasti Sehun. Tanpa menolehpun Luhan sudah mengetahuinya karena bau alkohol terhirup oleh penciumannya saat Sehun menopang dagunya di bahu kiri luhan. Sehun mulai mendekatkan hidungnya pada leher mulus luhan yang tidak tertutup kerah coat musim dingannya. Menghirup aroma leher luhan dan menghembuskan napasnya perlahan sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia benar-benar tidak sadar efek alkohol yang begitu kuat mengendalikannya.

"Kau kemana saja? Aku menunggumu dari tadi." Kata Sehun dengan suara berat. Luhan hanya diam saja karena shocked dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba Sehun. Sehun semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Luhan, dan mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Luhan. Tapi Luhan malah menggeliat perlahan direngkuhan Sehun, berusaha melepaskan tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya. Ia tak ingin terjebak lagi dalam permainan seorang Oh Sehun. Siswa akselerasi yang pikirannya sulit sekali ditebak.

"Sehun.. Lepaskan." Luhan terus berusaha melepaskan tangan Sehun dan menggeliat tak nyaman. Namun Sehun tetap tak ingin melepaskan rengkuhannya pada Luhan sekalipun melonggarkannya. Ia masih menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu Luhan sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Biarkan seperti ini, sebentar saja. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana.. Hiks" isakkan Sehun terdengar di telinga Luhan dengan jelas. Luhanpun tak menggeliat lagi mendengar Sehun terisak di bahunya. Perlahan tangan Luhan naik menyentuh sepasang tangan Sehun yang masih memeluk pinggangnya. Dia mencoba menenangkan Sehun dengan mengelus-elus dan menepuk-nepuk tangannya lembut. Membiarkan Sehun terisak di bahunya sampai ia tenang.

Malam itu di dapur Sehun, ia menangis karena ia tak tahu harus bagaimana setelah mendengar kabar eommanya. Masih dalam pengaruh alkohol, akhirnya isakkan Sehun berhenti perlahan-lahan. Namun tangan Luhan masih setia mengelus dan menepuk-nepuk tangan Sehun yang melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang. Membuat perasaan Sehun terasa nyaman dan tetap menopang dagunya di bahu Luhan sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia tak pernah merasakan kenyamanan seperti ini sebelumnya.

Tak berselang lama, tangan Sehun mulai nakal masuk ke dalam sweater yang Luhan gunakan malam itu. Coat Luhan memang selalu tak dikancing. Kedua tangan Sehun perlahan mengelus perut rata Luhan dengan gerakan lembut. Sedangkan hidung Sehun mulai menghirup aroma leher Luhan dan bibirnya menghujani leher mulus itu dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil. Mencium aroma Luhan rasanya seperti mencium aroma permen kapas. Sangat harum dan terasa manis. Mungkin dengan ini bisa membuat Sehun merasa lebih tenang, pikir Luhan.

Karena tak ada penolakan, tangan Sehun mulai naik ke arah nipple rata milik Luhan. Mengelus-elusnya dan mencubit-cubitnya lembut dengan kedua tangannya. Bibirnya kini juga mulai menghisap-hisap leher putih Luhan dengan hati-hati. Membuat Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya agar desahannya tak keluar seperti malam itu.

Namun Sehun sudah mengetahui daerah sensitif Luhan sejak malam itu. Bibirnya beralih mengulum daun telinga Luhan yang memakai anting. Dan kebetulan dari dulu Luhan memang hanya memakai anting sebelah saja untuk menambah fashionnya.

Sehun melepas kuluman di telinga Luhan sebentar. "Antingmu bagus.. menggantung indah di telingamu. Membuatmu sangat cantik malam ini.." Kata Sehun serak disertai hembusan napasnya tepat di telinga Luhan. Hasrat Luhan sampai naik mendengarnya. Rasanya seperti ada beribu kupu-kupu yang terbang di dalam perutnya. Membuatnya memejamkan matanya menahan geli. Pikiran Sehun sudah diliputi nafsu sekarang. Ia kembali mengulum telinga luhan yang tambah cantik jika memakai anting itu.

Sehun semakin gencar mengelus-elus tubuh luhan dari balik sweater. Kulumannya di telinga luhan kembali beralih ke lehernya. Menghisap-hisapnya dengan lembut tapi ada nafsu dibaliknya. Menampilkan sedikit tanda kemerahan disana. Luhan mulai memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya lebih keras. Ia sudah mulai terbawa pada permainan Sehun yang membawanya menuju kenikmatan yang sangat. Jujur saja, tubuh Luhan sebenarnya meminta lebih dari ini. Tapi ia sudah berniat pada dirinya sendiri untuk menenangkan Sehun saja dan hanya mengikuti permainan yang dipimpin oleh Sehun.

Karena Luhan tak juga mendesah, tangan Sehun mulai turun menuju celana Luhan. Bibirnya masih sibuk menggigit, menghisap, dan mengulum leher juga telinga Luhan. Dengan gerakan seduktif, Sehun memegang junior Luhan dari luar celananya. Kemudian meremas-remasnya lembut.

"Ahhh..." satu desahan akhirnya lolos dari mulut Luhan. Ia mulai tidak tahan karena tangan Sehun mulai meremas-remas juniornya dengan gerakan teratur.

"Hmmphh.. Sshhh.." tangan Luhan yang menganggur berusaha meraih rambut Sehun dibelakangnya. Berusaha melampiaskan hasratnya yang dikontrol oleh Sehun. Matanya terus terpejam karena perlakuan Sehun yang sangat lembut. Dan itu benar-benar membuatnya gila.

Luhan sudah tak sanggup menahan tubuhnya yang terus disentuh oleh Sehun. Kakinya mulai lemas karena sentuhan-sentuhan Sehun yang terlampau nikmat dan ia hampir terjatuh jika saja Sehun tak menahannya. Akhirnya Sehun mengambil kursi di meja makan yang tepat berada di belakangnya dengan sekali tarikan kaki tanpa berhenti menyentuh Luhan. Karena kursi itu sudah siap diduduki, Sehun menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak dan membalikkan tubuh Luhan menghadapnya. Ia segera duduk di kursi itu dan membawa Luhan ke pangkuannya. Tubuh mereka kini duduk dan saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Membuat juniornya dan junior Luhan bersentuhan dari luar celana yang mereka pakai. Sehun menatap mata Luhan yang sayu karena menahan nafsu. Mata Sehunpun tak jauh beda dengan Luhan. Ia menatap Luhan dengan penuh hasrat seperti ingin memangsanya. Sehun juga sudah tak tahan lagi, sama seperti Luhan. Iapun menarik tengkuk Luhan dan mencium bibir pink merekah itu yang sedikit terbuka. Mereka sama-sama saling memejamkan matanya. Menyalurkan hasrat yang belum tersampaikan satu sama lain. Luhan dengan otomatis melingkari leher Sehun dan mengeratkannya. Ia hanya mengikuti instingnya untuk membalas ciuman Sehun.

Bibir Sehun terus melumat-lumat bibir Luhan dengan nafsu. Memainkan lidah Luhan dengan lidahnya saat Luhan membuka mulutnya. Luhan juga tak mau kalah dan ikut melumat bibir dan lidah Sehun yang bermain-main di rongga mulutnya. Tangan Sehun tentu tak tinggal diam. Pelan-pelan ia membuka coat dan sweater yang dipakai Luhan. Supaya ia bisa bergerak bebas menjelajahi tubuh mulus Luhan yang hampir selembut bayi.

Sejenak mereka mengambil napas banyak-banyak dan kembali menatap satu sama lain. Hanya Luhan yang waras saat ini. Karena Sehun masih dalam pengaruh alkohol yang baru hilang dalam jangka waktu 7 jam. Sehun menatap mata Luhan lekat yang kini sudah shirtless di hadapannya. Kemudian ia merengkuh Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. Luhan tidak terkejut lagi, dan ia malah membalas pelukan Sehun. Berusaha menenangkan Sehun dan satu sama lain saling memberikan kehangatan masing-masing. Meskipun ini musim dingin, mereka berdua sama-sama tidak kedinginan. Begitupun Luhan yang kini sudah shirtless.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam tapi mereka masih bergelut di sebuah kursi makan. Menghangatkan diri satu sama lain dengan cara yang berbeda. Entah sudah berapa banyak peluh yang membasahi sekujur tubuh mereka, tapi mereka masih menikmatinya meskipun mereka cukup lelah. Dan jam perlahan menuju tengah malam.

.

.

.

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan dan hari sudah siang. Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sangat sakit dan ia ingat jika kemarin ia hampir menghabiskan 5 botol soju. Tapi ia langsung terkejut melihat dirinya sudah berada di rumah susunnya dan sedang terduduk di kursi makan. Sehun juga melihat dirinya terselimuti oleh selimut miliknya yang biasa dia pakai tidur di kamar. Tiba-tiba ia mencium bau sesuatu. Seperti bau..

"Sperma?" tanya sehun dalam hati. Dengan cepat ia membuka selimutnya.

Ia terkejut bukan main. Tubuhnya naked seutuhnya dan tadi hanya tertutupi selimut. Cairan-cairan putih hampir membasahi seluruh perut dan dadanya. Juniornya juga basah oleh cairan putih itu. Ia memutar tubuhnya melihat sekeliling, tapi rumahnya benar-benar kosong. Dilihatnya seragam miliknya tercecer dimana-mana. Ia segera melilitkan selimut ke pinggangnya lalu memunguti seragamnya dan tiba-tiba kakinya menginjak sesuatu.

Ia mengambil sebuah anting yang tadi tak sengaja diinjaknya. Satu anting berwarna perak dengan gantungan rusa kecil. Sehun berpikir keras dan berusaha mengingat sesuatu. Ia bukan berusaha mengingat kejadian tadi malam, tapi ia mencoba mengingat siapa pemilik anting itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, Ia langsung menampilkan ekspresi tak percaya. Sepertinya ia tahu siapa pemilik anting rusa kecil itu.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai rumahnya, Luhan segera mengunci dirinya di kamar. Tanpa memerdulikan omelan ibunya dari luar. Ia langsung menyelimuti sekujur tubuhnya yang pegal-pegal. Dia tidak menangis, hanya saja ia terlalu malu untuk berangkat sekolah pagi ini. Ia sudah menulikan telinga dari celotehan eommanya yang mengajukan seluruh pertanyaan yang luhan tak ingin jawab sekarang.

Dan hari itu, luhan benar-benar menenangkan dirinya di dalam kamar tanpa sekolah dan keluar kamar untuk makan.

Sama seperti Sehun yang tidak sekolah hari itu dan mengistirahatkan dirinya di rumah. Tuan Jung bahkan sudah menelponnya berkali-kali, tapi ia sedang tak ingin berbicara pada siapapun. Di balkon kamarnya, Sehun duduk sambil melihat ke langit dari lantai 4 rumahnya. Ia sibuk memikirkan apa dia akan pulang ke seoul untuk ke makam ibunya dan berkunjung ke rumah aslinya untuk bertemu appanya. Ia sebenarnya ingin dari dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Tapi pikirannya terus mengatakan jangan dan jangan. Pikirannya kini beralih kepada seseorang pemilik anting rusa kecil itu. Sehun benar-benar tak bisa mengingat kejadian semalam setelah minum alkohol di sebuah kedai malam itu.

.

.

.

Esoknya, Luhan datang ke sekolah lebih pagi dari biasanya. Ia sudah menyiapkan mentalnya setelah kemarin mengurung diri di kamar. Sekarang Luhan hanya perlu mempraktekkannya jika harus bertemu Sehun di kelas pagi ini. Ya, bersikap seolah tak ada yang terjadi dan berniat menyembunyikan semuanya dari Sehun. Sehun tak boleh mengetahui jika ialah yang membawanya pulang dan terjadilah entah kecelakaan atau bukan Luhan tak bisa memastikannya.

Sehun juga datang ke sekolahnya pagi ini. Kemarin ia sudah memikirkan jika ia tak akan pergi ke seoul untuk menemui appanya dan berkunjung ke makam eommanya. Luhan melihat Sehun memasuki kelas dan pagi ini ia berhasil mempraktekkan sikapnya seolah tak ada yang terjadi. Ia hanya mengobrol pada Baekhyun dan makan di kantin bersama Kai karena Kai mengajaknya saat istirahat pertama.

Dan benar saja, dari pagi Luhan tak mengusik Sehun seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Sehun sangat menyadari perubahan drastis Luhan. Ini benar-benar membuat Sehun tambah yakin dengan kecurigaannya.

Saat istirahat kedua, Luhan, Kai, dan Baekhyun pergi menuju lapangan indoor. Mereka berniat bermain basket bersama. Tapi Baekhyun dengan cepat menolak dan bilang jika ia hanya akan melihat Luhan dan Kai saja dari bangku penonton.

Sesampainya di lapangan indoor, Luhan dan Kai segera bermain basket bersama. Baekhyun yang melihatnya dari tribun sangat senang karena Luhan kembali tertawa bersama Kai disana. Sampai saat ini bahkan baekhyun belum mengetahui apakah Luhan sudah kembali menjalin hubungan lagi dengan Kai atau tidak. Tapi ia cukup senang melihat keakraban mereka berdua yang masih sama seperti dulu. Sepertinya Luhan sudah mulai membuka hatinya lagi untuk Kai.

.

.

.

Istirahat kedua ini setelah Sehun keluar dari toilet dan hendak menuju kelasnya, tak sengaja ia bertemu dengan tuan Jung yang baru saja keluar dari mengajar. Sangat kebetulan bagi tuan Jung. Dan akhirnya Sehun kembali diajak bicara oleh tuan Jung tapi kali ini bukan di kantor, melainkan di tempat duduk dipinggir lapangan outdoor.

"Ini, minumlah." Kata tuan Jung memberikan sekaleng soda pada Sehun dan duduk di sampingnya. Sehun segera menerimanya lalu mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Cuaca sangat dingin, kenapa kau tak memakai jas sekolahmu?" tanya tuan Jung. Sekarang ini Sehun hanya menggunakan kemeja putih lengan panjang dan sweater seragam tanpa lengan.

"Jasku masih di tempat loundry." Jawab Sehun seadanya. _'Akibat malam itu.'_

Tuan Jung kemudian tersenyum dan melihat ke arah lapangan. "Kau tahu, aku seperti itu padamu karena aku sangat menyayangimu seperti aku menyayangi Daeun, anakku sendiri." Kata pria berusia 50 tahun itu. Sehun hanya diam ikut memperhatikan lapangan yang luas di depannya. Ada sedikit salju yang menutupi lapangan itu.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu kesusahan karena hidup sendirian di rumahmu itu.. Makanya aku menyuruhmu kembali ke Seoul." Lanjut tuan Jung. Ia meneguk kopi panasnya yang dipegangnya dari tadi.

"Aku sangat mengerti perasaanmu melihat orang tuamu yang terus bertengkar seperti itu. Saat aku bertemu denganmu disini, aku segera memberitahu orang tuamu karena mereka sangat khawatir. Mereka bahkan sampai mencariku yang sudah pergi dari seoul beberapa tahun yang lalu dan berkata jika aku menemukanmu, aku harus segera memberitahu mereka." Sehun masih belum memberikan reaksi apapun pada tuan Jung. Tuan Jung hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Rupanya kau tumbuh menjadi anak yang keras kepala dibawah pengawasan orang tuamu setelah aku pergi." Kata tuan Jung diiringi tawanya khas pria tua.

"Setelah kau pergi, mereka sadar jika mereka memang bersalah padamu. Tapi mereka tidak mencarimu karena sudah mempercayakan aku untuk merawatmu disini." Tuan Jung kembali menyeruput kopinya.

"Percuma aku pergi ke Seoul jika eomma sudah tak ada. Itu artinya appa bisa hidup dengan tenang tanpa eomma yang membuat mereka saling bertengkar." Jawab Sehun. Dan melempar kalengnya yang sudah kosong ke tempat sampah di dekatnya.

Tuan Jung kembali tertawa mendengar Sehun. "Sikapmu itu masih kekanakan. Masih ada appamu yang mengharapkanmu kembali ke rumah."

"Aku memang kekanakan karena tidak ada yang memperhatikanku setelah kau pergi, tuan Jung."

Perkataan Sehun sukses membuat tuan jung bungkam. Rupanya, Sehun begitu kehilangannya setelah dia pergi. Tapi Ia pergi dari rumah Sehun karena orang tua sehunlah yang menyuruhnya berhenti merawat sehun.

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang menyuruh appa kesini dan tinggal di rumahku, tuan Jung?" tanya Sehun. Ia tahu jika itu tak akan pernah terjadi.

"Tapi perusahaan appamu membuatnya harus selalu stand by di Seoul."

"Dan itulah alasan kenapa orang tuaku selalu bertengkar. Hanya ada kerja di otak mereka sampai tak ada yang memperhatikanku selain pembantu suruhan mereka." Dan itu adalah perkataan Sehun yang terakhir di tempat itu. Ia segera kembali ke kelasnya meninggalkan tuan Jung yang masih duduk di tempatnya.

"_Ini salahku yang pergi meninggalkan Seoul. Sampai saat ini pikirannya masih labil seperti remaja SMP yang sulit mengendalikan emosinya."_

.

.

.

Baekhyun terus cekikikan melihat Luhan dan Kai yang asik saling merebut bola basket. Luhan terlihat sedikit kesal karena Kai terus saja mengerjainya. Kai tak pernah membiarkan Luhan menggapai bolanya. Luhanpun terus meraih-raih bola yang ada di tangan Kai. Jika dilihat-lihat Luhan seperti memeluk Kai demi meraih bolanya. Mereka berdua tak menyadari sedari tadi ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka selain Baekhyun di depan pintu lapangan indoor ini. Namja itu terus memperhatikan mereka dan tak menyadari Baekhyun yang sekarang berada tepat di belakangnya.

Baekhyun segera memergoki namja itu dengan tatapan sinis. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

.

.

.

.

"Kai, ayo kita membolos dan bermain disini saja. Aku malas sekali mengikuti pelajaran lagi." Kata Luhan manja sambil menampilkan wajah memelasnya pada Kai. Kai yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh sambil mengacak rambut luhan gemas. Semenjak putus, baru kali ini Luhan memasang aegyo lagi padanya.

Kai tersenyum lembut. "Jangan seperti itu, aku tak mau nilaimu turun hanya untuk bermain basket denganku." Luhan hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas. Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi." Sambung Kai. Akhirnya merekapun berjalan keluar dari lapangan indoor. Luhan berjalan beriringan dengan Kai sambil memutar-mutar basket yang dipegangnya.

Saat sampai di depan pintu keluar indoor, tiba-tiba Kai menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat Luhan yang sedang memainkan basketnya ikut berhenti. Luhan menatap heran ke arah Kai di sampingnya. Melihat Kai yang berekspresi datar tiba-tiba, luhan segera mengikuti arah pandangan Kai. Tanpa menyadari kini ekspresinya berubah menjadi ekspresi 'Ada Apa Ini'. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu melihat 2 namja di tak jauh di depannya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Baekhyun dan Sehun yang saling berhadapan. Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan tatapan sinis, sedangkan wajah Sehun tenang dan datar dengan ciri khasnya—memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana seragamnya.

Karena Baekhyun dan Sehun belum menyadari jika ada Kai dan luhan, Kaipun memecah keheningan.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disini?"

Baekhyun dan Sehunpun menoleh bersamaan pada Kai. Kemudian tatapan sehun bertemu dengan mata Luhan. Ini benar-benar membuat Luhan menegang seketika. Tapi Luhan tetap berusaha menyembunyikan semuanya. Akhirnya, Sehun berjalan ke arah Luhan yang berada di samping Kai. Mereka terus bertatapan satu sama lain, membuat Kai menaikkan satu alisnya. Lalu Sehun membungkukkan tubuhnya, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan. Sementara Baekhyun tetap berdiri di tempatnya.

"Apa kau kehilangan sesuatu?" Kata Sehun tepat di depan wajah Luhan. Bahkan, hidung merekapun akan bersentuhan jika sehun mendekatkan wajahnya 2 senti lagi.

Perlakuan Sehun membuat Luhan otomatis menahan napasnya. Ditatap seperti itu oleh Sehun benar-benar membuatnya gugup. Tapi Luhan tak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Ia hanya diam terpaku pada kedua manik mata Sehun. Kai yang melihatnya sudah mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti. Dan sekarang Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya di dada, –terus memperhatikan mereka berdua.

Sehun mulai menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, lalu merogoh sesuatu di sakunya. Anting perak dengan gantungan rusa kecil kini Sehun suguhi di depan mata Luhan. Ini semakin membuat Kai dan baekhyun mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Sepertinya, kau meninggalkannya di rumahku." Ucap sehun pada Luhan dan itu membuat Luhan jadi semakin gugup. Luhan tak tahu harus bereaksi apa, jadi ia hanya diam menatap Sehun.

"Hei, apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kai berusaha tenang. Karena ada Luhan di sampingnya.

Sehun benar-benar tak menganggap Kai ada disana. Jadi ia hanya menghiraukan pertanyaan Kai. Lalu Sehun mendekatkan dirinya selangkah pada Luhan. Perlahan, satu tangannya terangkat menuju telinga Luhan yang tidak memakai anting itu. Memegang daun telinga Luhan dan mengusapnya dengan Ibu jarinya. Kemudian satu tangannya yang memegang anting ikut terangkat, dan tiba-tiba memasangkannya di telinga kiri luhan. Luhan terperangah dengan sikap Sehun yang seperti ini. Benar-benar tak terpikir olehnya jika Sehun akan semanis ini padanya.

Setelah Sehun memakaikan anting itu pada Luhan, ia kembali mengusapnya sebentar. Ia sekilas menatap Luhan datar dan langsung pergi begitu saja. Membuat Kai dan Baekhyun yang terheran-heran di tempatnya. O-ouh, sepertinya Luhan dalam masalah besar.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

.

.

.

YA-HA!

Akhirnya update lagi aku. Gimana? Senang gak? /engga/

Oke lupakan.

Ada kabar baik nihh buat para readers-nim setiaku...

Itu yang adegan *piiip* di rumah sehun sengaja gak aku publish terlalu jauh because... akan ada cerita tak terdugaaaa HUAHAHAHA *evil*

Maaf bgt yang minta NC, belom akan aku upgrade NCnya. Karena perasaan mereka yang sesungguhnya belom ketebak.

Jadi masih aku rahasiakan~~ aku tak akan kasih tau readers-nim kalo bakal update adegan *piiiip*nya. Kalo dikasih tau duluan ntar gak seru lagi dong yah.. Hehe

Ada kabar buruk juga nih.. Hueeee

Aku gak dapet jalur undangan di univ. Negeri. Minta doanya ya readers-nim, semoga yang ujian tulis bersama alias SBM nya keterima di jurusan yang aku butuhin. Amiiinn..

Yaudah segitu aja dulu. Aku bakal terus update 3 hari sekali kalo readers-nim doain aku biar FF ini gak macet karena aku sibuk persiapan ujian tulis.

See you guys~~!


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

.

.

.

.

Gagal sudah usaha Luhan untuk menyembunyikan semuanya dari Sehun. Kini Sehun sudah mengetahui semuanya hanya karena secuil benda kecil milik Luhan. Ya, tentu saja anting perak dengan gantungan rusa kecil milik Luhan yang selalu dipakainya terjatuh begitu saja di rumah Sehun tanpa Luhan sadari. Dan hanya dengan benda kecil sialan itu saja Sehun sudah bisa menebak jika yang bersamanya malam itu adalah Luhan.

Setelah insiden Luhan dipakaikan anting secara tak terduga itu, tentu saja Baekhyun langsung mengintrogasinya seperti narapidana yang baru saja tertangkap. Sangat berbeda dengan Kai yang dengan sabar bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, mengapa bisa seperti itu. Baekhyun terkesan tidak suka sekali Sehun seperti itu pada Luhan. Bukan karena ia cemburu, tapi karena Baekhyun lebih memikirkan perasaan Kai yang berada tepat diantara Sehun dan Luhan.

Luhan menjawab sekaligus semua pertanyaan Baekhyun jika ia akan menceritakannya dengan empat mata. Tapi jika pertanyaan Kai, Luhan hanya menjawabnya kalau ia les di rumah Sehun sesuai perintah Jung seonsaengnim dan antingnya tertinggal tanpa ia sadari. Namun Kai diam saja karena ia mengetahui jika Luhan sedang berbohong. Ia tak mau jika ia terus bertanya pada Luhan, Luhan akan merasa tidak nyaman. Apalagi mengetahui status hubungan mereka sekarang. *Coba tebak XD

.

.

Ini adalah malam keempat yang harusnya Luhan gunakan untuk les di rumah Sehun. Tentu saja Luhan masih punya malu. Ia tak mungkin datang ke rumah Sehun tiba-tiba dan meminta jatah les matematikanya yang tinggal tersisa 3 hari lagi. Jadi untuk saat ini, Luhan akan berangkat les ke tempat aslinya yang sudah 3 hari tak ia datangi. Tempat les Luhan melewati cafe tempat biasanya ia membeli kopi kesukaannya, Americano. Dan di cafe itu juga, ia pernah bertemu dua kali dengan Sehun. Yang pertama adalah saat ia tak sengaja melihat Sehun akan keluar menuju pintu cafe. Dan yang kedua saat Sehun sedang berbincang dengan seorang yeoja yang tak dikenal Luhan.

Cafe tempat dimana ia bertemu Sehun semua dindingnya adalah kaca. Jadi orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar jalan cafe itu bisa melihat ke dalam dengan jelas. Luhan akan sangat senang jika eomma memberikan uang jajan lebih padanya, maka ia akan membeli Americano kesukaannya di cafe itu.

Luhan masih terus berjalan menuju tempat lesnya. Saat ia melewati cafe itu, ia melihat pengunjung-pengunjung cafe itu dari luar, dan hampir semuanya tertuju pada satu objek. Luhanpun mengikuti arah pandang mereka dan mendekat ke kaca, supaya bisa melihat objek yang menarik perhatian pengunjung dengan jelas.

Ia mengernyitkan dahinya melihat objek itu adalah Sehun dan seorang pria tua yang mengenakan jas berwarna hitam. Pria itu terlihat berkacak pinggang di hadapan Sehun. Di hadapan pria tua itu, Sehun hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Matanya terlihat menatap lantai cafe itu. Luhanpun sedikit mengintip ke pintu keluar cafe untuk melihatnya lebih jelas lagi. Dan bisa terlihat Sehun mengenakan seragam yang biasanya digunakan pelayan di cafe itu.

'_Ternyata Sehun bekerja disini? Mengapa ia tak memberitahuku?'_

Kemudian, Luhan mulai menajamkan telinganya, berusaha mendengar apa yang diucapkan pria tua itu pada Sehun.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi mentolerirmu. Dengan tak memberi kabar tiga hari, kau seenaknya saja kembali kesini?"

Para pengunjung disana masih terlihat memperhatikan Sehun dan pria tua itu. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang berbisik-bisik sambil melirik ke arah Sehun. Sudah bisa dipastikan jika pria tua itu adalah manajer dari cafe ini.

"Lagipula kemana saja kau akhir-akhir ini? Tak bisakah kau menghubungi rekanmu dan meminta izin jika kau tak masuk kerja? Jangan hanya membolos dan tak memberi alasan apapun. Kau ini memangnya pemilik cafe ini? Seenaknya saja sesuka hatimu."

Omelan manajer itu semakin lama semakin tinggi. Dari nada suaranya bisa terdengar jika ia marah dan kecewa sekali pada Sehun. Sehun disana juga tak berani menatap mata manajernya.

"Mulai saat ini, carilah pekerjaan lain dan jangan kembali bekerja disini." Itu adalah kata-kata terakhir pria tua itu sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sehun di hadapan para pengunjung. Tentu saja itu sangat mempermalukan Sehun. Tanpa memerdulikan pandangan meremehkan yang diberikan para pengunjung padanya, Sehun segera menuju tiang khusus tempat ia menggantungkan coat hitamnya. Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan cafe itu tanpa sempat mengganti seragamnya bahkan melupakan tasnya di loker karyawan.

Luhan yang melihat Sehun menuju pintu keluar, segera membalikkan tubuhnya supaya tak terlihat Sehun. Dan Sehun benar-benar tak menyadarinya. Ia menuju jalan pulang ke rumah susunnya. Karena Luhan merasa Sehun mulai menjauh, Luhanpun membalikkan badannya lagi. Ia melihat punggung Sehun yang perlahan menjauh diantara lalu lalang para pejalan kaki malam itu.

'_Sehun, apa ini semua karena aku?'_

'_Jika akan seperti ini, aku tak akan pernah memintamu mengajariku les..'_

'_Sehun, pasti kau akan marah lagi padaku..'_

'_Apa kau merasa tidak baik?' _

Luhanpun mengikuti Sehun dari belakang. Memastikan Sehun sampai rumahnya tanpa harus mabuk berat seperti kemarin. Sepertinya Sehun tak menyadarinya, padahal Luhan tidak berusaha mengendap-endap dari Sehun. Jika Sehun membalikkan badannya, akan sangat jelas Luhan di belakangnya dengan jarak 3 meter.

.

.

.

Sehun terus berjalan menuju rumahnya. Ia benar-benar bingung dengan kehidupannya yang tak pernah bisa berjalan mulus sesuai keinginannya. Sehun mengeratkan coat hitamnya saat ia mulai mendekati gang yang dulu pernah menjadi tempatnya berpisah dengan Luhan. Saat sudah tepat berada di depan gang, Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Dilihatnya tiang lampu yang kini menyala terang menerangi hampir seluruh jalanan di gang itu. Kemudian ia bernapas lega melihat lampu itu masih menyala terang setelah beberapa hari kemarin ia berusaha mengganti lampunya.

Luhan yang ikut berhenti 3 meter dari belakang Sehun, melihat Sehun yang sedang memperhatikan lampu gang menuju rumahnya. Ia mengernyit memikirkannya dan terus diam berdiri memperhatikan Sehun. Dan sepertinya Sehun mulai menyadari deru napas seseorang di belakangnya. Membuat Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan, dan mendapati Luhan sedang menatapnya. Awalnya Luhan sedikit terkejut karena Sehun menyadari keberadaannya. Niatnya dari awal memang untuk mengikuti Sehun dengan terang-terangan. Tapi Sehun baru menyadarinya disini.

Mereka saling bertatapan dan diam seribu bahasa. Masih menjaga jarak antara tempat mereka masing-masing. Tak ada satupun dari keduanya yang berani memulai. Sampai dimana tatapan Sehun kini beralih pada 5 pria bertubuh kekar yang sedang tersenyum pada Sehun tak jauh di belakang Luhan. Sehun berusaha memberi kode pada Luhan dengan mengernyitkan dahinya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit. Supaya Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Namun, Luhan tak mengerti juga.

"Lama tidak bertemu, anak muda yang pemberani." Kata salah satu dari mereka pada Sehun. Menampilkan seringaian menyeramkan terlihat meremehkan. Mendengar itu, Luhan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia sangat terkejut melihat pria-pria bertubuh kekar dihadapannya. Dan mereka kini beralih menatapnya.

Tidak, Sehun tak ingin lari lagi karena itu bisa membuat asthmanya kambuh. Ditambah lagi, sekarang ada Luhan di depannya. Membuat suasana semakin rumit saja.

"Waauw, kau membawa temanmu rupanya." Kata satu pria yang sepertinya adalah ketua gangster kelompok itu. Satu pria itu berjalan perlahan menuju tempat Luhan berdiri. Itu membuat Luhan otomatis memundurkan langkahnya agar tidak di dekati pria itu.

"Hei kau, bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan orang secantik ini?" Kata pria itu pada Sehun sambil terus mendekat pada Luhan. Ia memperhatikan wajah Luhan sambil tersenyum sumringah seperti baru pertama kali melihat bidadari yang jatuh dari surga. Sampai akhirnya jarak Luhan dan Sehun tinggal 1 meter lagi.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sehun dan menarik tangannya. Luhan segera mengajak Sehun lari dari tempat itu. Membuat pria-pria itu serentak mengajar mereka.

"Hei! Kau tak akan kulepaskan lagi! Jangan lari kau! Hei!"

Pria-pria itu kini tambah gesit mengejar Sehun dan Luhan. Sebenarnya Sehun tak ingin lari lagi dari mereka, tapi Luhan sudah terlanjur menarik lengannya dan mengajaknya lari.

Luhan terus berlari bersama Sehun tak melihat arah. Jika mereka menemukan belokan, maka mereka akan terus masuki belokan itu. Asalkan mereka selamat dari pria-pria tadi. Dan benar saja, mereka masih mengejar dengan gencar. Sepertinya mereka sangat tidak terima kemarin Sehun memukul salah satu dari mereka.

Luhan terus memegang tangan Sehun dan mempercepat larinya. Sebenarnya napas Sehun mulai tak teratur dan dadanya mulai sakit. Tapi melihat Luhan berlari sangat gigih agar tidak tertangkap pria-pria itu, ia memaksakan tubuhnya berlari mengikuti Luhan. Karena terus berlari tak tahu arah, mereka tak menyadari jika mereka mulai memasuki daerah pabrik logam. Sementara pria-pria itu masih saja mengejar mereka.

Luhan juga sudah tak tahan lagi untuk berlari menghindari mereka. Tepat di depan Sehun dan Luhan ada pintu pabrik yang terbuka. Dengan gesit Luhan memasukinya sambil terus memegang tangan Sehun. Kemudian Luhan segera menutup pintunya dan mengintip sedikit dari celah pintu. Dilihatnya pria-pria tadi sedang berkacak pinggang karena kehilangan jejak Sehun dan Luhan. Dan tak lama kemudian, mereka pergi. Melihat itu, Luhan langsung bernapas lega sambil memejamkan matanya. Berusaha menetralkan napasnya entah sudah berapa jauh mereka berlari. Namun, ia mendengar suara napas tercekat di sampingnya.

"SEHUN!" Luhan membelalakkan matanya melihat kondisi Sehun di sampingnya. Ia sudah jatuh terduduk sambil meluruskan kakinya. Tangan sehun terus memegang dadanya sambil terengah-engah dan memejamkan matanya. Napasnya tinggal satu-satu dan terlihat tercekat. Luhan baru ingat jika Sehun punya asthma.

Luhan segera menumpu tubuhnya dengan lutut. "SEHUN! Sadarlah! SEHUN!" Luhan terus mengguncang-guncang bahu Sehun. Tapi itu malah membuat Sehun mengerang karena tak bisa lagi menahan sesak di dadanya. Dengan terburu-buru, Luhan mencari-cari inhaler di saku-saku coat Sehun. Kemudian beralih ke bagian saku celananya. Tapi, tak didapatinya inhaler itu.

"Dimana kau meletakkan inhalermu?!" Tanya Luhan panik sambil terus mencari.

"Akkkk..." Sehun mulai mengerang lagi. Dahinya tambah mengernyit dan matanya yang terpejam mengkerut menahan sakit. Dan Luhan tak mungkin berpikir lagi dua kali untuk melakukan hal ini.

Dengan cepat, Luhan menangkup kedua pipi Sehun menggunakan kedua tangannya. Lalu menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sehun yang terbuka, berusaha menyalurkan napas untuknya.

"Hufffhhh.. Huuffhhh" Luhan terus membuatkan napas untuk Sehun yang masih memegangi dadanya yang sakit. Napasnya masih saja belum stabil meskipun sudah diberi napas buatan oleh Luhan. Tapi, Luhan terus berusaha sebisanya untuk menolong Sehun menstabilkan napasnya. Mulut mereka sama-sama terbuka sebagai akses masuknya udara ke dalam tenggorokan Sehun.

'_Luhan, aku sudah tak tahan lagi..'_

'_Sehun, bertahanlah.. Maafkan aku..'_

Suara hati mereka teredam di dalam hati masing-masing. Tak membiarkan untuk mengetahuinya satu sama lain. Biarkan diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhanlah yang tahu.

Sedikit terbiasa dengar pemberian napas dari Luhan, tangan Sehun perlahan menuju punggung Luhan. Berusaha memeluknya dengan tangannya yang lemah. Cuaca diluar menjadi lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Ditambah lagi mereka berdua hanya di dalam gudang pabrik dengan penerangan yang minim. Mana mungkin ada penghangat ruangan hanya untuk sebuah gudang pabrik dengan logam-logam yang tak terpakai di sekitarnya.

Keduanya masih berada diposisi sama. Sehun memeluk Luhan, dan Luhan menangkup pipi Sehun sambil terus memberikan udara sampai Sehun stabil. Namun, kini Luhan ikut memejamkan matanya perlahan. Jika sudah berada di dekat Sehun sampai seperti ini, ia jadi sulit mengendalikan dirinya.

Luhan yang baru memejamkan matanya, kini terbuka lagi karena Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya sedikit. Melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan. Ini membuat Luhan sedikit mendesah kecewa. Dengan ujung hidung yang bersentuhan satu sama lain, Sehun menatap manik mata Luhan dengan mata yang sayu dan tangannya masih merengkuh tubuh Luhan. Membuat tangan Luhan memegang kedua bahu Sehun untuk menumpu tubuhnya yang hanya duduk bersimpuh dengan lutut.

"Merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Luhan lirih. Matanya terus bertatapan dengan mata sayu milik Sehun.

Sehun bergumam kecil. "Hmm.."

Karena terus menumpu tubuhnya, lama-lama Luhan lelah karena lututnya sedari tadi ia tekuk untuk duduk bersimpuh. Namun, Sehun masih membiarkannya dengan posisi seperti ini.

"Sehun.. Kakiku pegal.." Kata Luhan pelan tepat di depan bibir Sehun. Karena hidung mereka masih bersentuhan.

Sehun yang tersadar jika tangannya masih memeluk punggung Luhan, kemudian melepaskannya perlahan. Setelah Sehun melepaskan tangannya, akhirnya Luhan bisa bernapas lega dan meluruskan kakinya di samping Sehun. Masih terlihat jelas jika Sehun kelelahan karena asthmanya yang kambuh. Ditambah lagi cuaca yang dingin di tempat itu, meninggalkan sakit di dada Sehun sedikit.

"Apa kau tahu ini dimana?" Tanya Luhan sambil berdiri mendekati pintu untuk mengintip keluar.

Sehun hanya menggeleng lemah. "Aku khawatir mereka masih menunggu kita.." Lanjut Luhan. Ia kini tak duduk tepat di samping Sehun lagi, melainkan menjaga jarak semeter dari posisinya. Ia memperhatikan Sehun yang masih lemah dari tempatnya. Karena sedari tadi napas Sehun terdengar berat.

"Apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Luhan khawatir dari tempatnya. Tapi Sehun tak menoleh dan hanya kembali bergumam lirih.

Keheningan mereka kembali tercipta. Hanya suara napas berat Sehun yang terdengar di gudang yang dingin dan remang tersebut. Sesekali suara air yang menitik di sudut ruangan memecah keheningan diantara mereka yang masih terjaga dalam pikiran masing-masing. Setelah beberapa lama, kaki Sehun mulai menekuk. Mendekatkan lututnya menuju dada. Lalu kedua tangannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, –kedinginan.

Karena pergerakan Sehun yang terasa resah tak jauh darinya, Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sehun. Ia melihat Sehun terus mengeratkan coat hitam yang dipakainya. Banyak sekali uap putih yang mengepul keluar dari mulut Sehun saat Sehun menghembuskan napasnya dari mulut. Ini membuat Luhan mencoba memastikan keadaan Sehun sedang yang terpejam dari tempatnya.

"Sehun.." Sekali panggilan, Sehun tak menjawabnya.

"Sehun.." Kali ini lebih keras. Tapi Sehun tetap diam.

"Sehun.. Kau membuatku takut." Perkataan Luhan hanya dijawab dengan dahi Sehun yang kini mengkerut. Sungguh, ini benar-benar membuatnya semakin khawatir. Dengan cepat ia menghampiri tubuh Sehun dan memegang bahunya. Bahu Sehun sedikit bergetar karena kedinginan. Luhanpun memegang dahi Sehun untuk mengecek suhunya. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda demam disana.

Kini tangan Luhan beralih memegang telapak tangan Sehun. Dan ini sukses membuat Luhan terkejut.

"Astaga, tanganmu dingin sekali." Luhan langsung panik seketika. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa, dan cepat-cepat ia melepas coat coklat yang ia pakai untuk menyelimuti tubuh Sehun.

Kemudian Luhan menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya pada telapak tangan sehun, berusaha membuat aliran panas supaya Sehun tak kedinginan. Sehun belum membuka matanya karena ia sangat tak tahan dengan dingin. Coat milik Luhan belum cukup menghangatkan suhu tubuhnya.

"Sehun.. bertahanlah, aku akan mencari bantuan." Luhanpun merogoh ponsel disaku jeansnya, mencari orang terdekat untuk membantu mereka. Saat ingin menekan nomor eommanya, ia berpikir. Tak mungkin menyuruh eomma kesini malam-malam sendirian, apalagi ia adalah seorang wanita. Appanya juga masih di luar kota dan belum kembali 2 bulan terakhir ini. Lalu ia segera menekan nomor Baekhyun, tapi ia berpikir lagi. Jarak rumah Baekhyun sangat jauh dari rumah Luhan. Ditambah lagi jarak rumah Luhan ke tempat ini, pasti Sehun harus membutuhkan pertolongan cepat.

Ia memikirkan satu orang lagi, Kai. "Tak ada pilihan lain.." kata Luhan lirih dan orang yang kedinginan tentu saja mendengarnya.

Saat ia ingin menekan nomornya, tiba-tiba Sehun mengambil ponsel Luhan dari genggamannya. Membuat Luhan menegakkan kepalanya terheran-heran.

"Jangan menghubungi siapapun.." Kata Sehun serak. Matanya sudah terbuka tapi masih terlihat sayu. Lalu Sehun segera memasukkan ponsel Luhan ke dalam saku coat hitamnya. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya dan membenarkan coat milik Luhan untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya lagi.

"Tapi tubuhmu dingin sekali, Sehun! Cepat berikan ponselku! Aku akan menghubungi 911." Luhan dengan buru-buru menyibakkan coat miliknya yang menyelimuti Sehun, lalu meraba-raba saku coat hitam Sehun berusaha mencari ponselnya.

Luhan benar-benar mencari ponselnya seperti orang kesetanan. Sehun yang melihatnya hanya berdecak dan dengan cepat menarik Luhan ke pelukannya. Membuat tubuh Luhan jatuh ke pangkuan Sehun dan kepalanya menempel di dada bidang Sehun.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan?" Tanya Sehun lemah pada Luhan yang terkejut didekapannya. Luhan sungguh bingung karena pertanyaan Sehun. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berusaha mencerna pertanyaannya.

Luhan benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Sehun dari dulu. Sebenarnya apa keinginan Sehun? Luhan sungguh tak bisa menebaknya. Berawal dari Luhan yang menumpahkan seluruh isi tas Sehun sampai Sehun marah, tapi saat Luhan ke rumah Sehun untuk meminta maaf Sehun dengan mudahnya menyuruh Luhan melupakannya. Lalu setelah itu, saat Luhan baru keluar dari lapangan indoor bersama Kai, tanpa diduga Sehun memakaikan anting padanya. Padahal Sehun sudah mengetahui jika Luhanlah yang bersamanya saat dia mabuk. Seharusnya Sehun marah padanya, tapi ia dengan seenaknya memakaikan anting ke Luhan.

Dan barusan disini, Sehun yang sudah tidak tahan kedinginan dan Luhan berusaha mencari bantuan, Sehun malah berkata untuk tidak menghubungi siapapun. Kemudian tiba-tiba memeluk Luhan seperti ini. Hhh.. Tak tahukah Luhan jika ada seseorang yang mengharapkannya untuk berduaan dengannya.

'_Anak ini benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya..' _batin Sehun dalam kepura-puraan tidurnya. Berusaha menjaga image-nya bahwa sebenarnya ia bahkan bisa lebih menggigil lagi jika tak ia tahan.

Sehun berusaha menangkis kedinginannya. Ia terus menghembuskan napasnya dari mulut, membuat kepulan uap putih keluar dari mulutnya. Dua coat musim dingin ini benar-benar tak membantu. Perlahan, tangan Luhan ikut memeluk tubuh Sehun yang kedinginan. Berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan untuk tubuh Sehun yang mendekapnya. Sebenarnya ia juga kedinginan, tapi tidak sampai separah Sehun.

"Sehun.." panggil Luhan lirih dalam dekapan Sehun. Ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas detak jantung Sehun yang sangat teratur karena telinganya menempel tepat di dada Sehun.

"Apa.." balas Sehun sambil berusaha menjaga suaranya agar tak terdengar bergetar.

"Kau.. hmm, kau harus berjanji padaku.."

"Apa.."

"Untuk tidak marah jika aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu.."

Sehun bergumam pelan. Matanya masih terpejam karena terus berusaha menangkis kedinginannya yang perlahan-lahan sedikit berkurang. Tubuh Luhan sangat hangat dan nyaman, batinnya.

"Sebenarnya.. Aku.." Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, ia ragu untuk mengatakan ini pada Sehun. Iapun menunda perkataannya dan beralih ke topik lain.

"Darimana kau mendapat nomor ponselku?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

Sehun kini membuka matanya untuk sedikit melirik Luhan yang menyandarkan kepalanya di dadanya. Dan yang terlihat hanyalah rambut coklat madunya yang harum.

"Aku hanya memanggil ponselku menggunakan ponselmu karena aku lupa menaruhnya. Saat kau tidur setelah menolong asthmaku."

"Dan kau menyimpannya?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tidak," balas Sehun singkat.

"Lalu, kenapa Ahjussi yang menopangmu saat kau mabuk menghubungiku dan mengatakan jika kau terus menyebut-nyebut namaku? Dia bahkan berkata padaku alasan dia menelponku karena kau menyimpan nomorku di ponselmu."

Sehun kalah telak. Ia benar-benar tak tahu jika Luhan membawanya pulang karena itu. Tapi, dalam hati ia bersyukur karena tak sia-sia ia menyimpan nomor Luhan diam-diam malam itu. Ya, tentu saja Sehun berbohong pada Luhan soal ia lupa menaruh ponselnya. Padahal, saat Luhan tidur dikamarnya waktu itu, ponsel Sehun ada di meja nakas dan ponsel Luhan ada di samping kepalanya.

Karena Sehun diam saja, Luhan menegakkan badannya. Melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun. Kemudian ia memicingkan matanya supaya membuat Sehun takut. Tapi tak berhasil, karena Sehun yang melihatnya malah menganggap Luhan sangat lucu seperti _puppy_.

"Bukankah kau memintaku untuk melupakan kejadian saat aku menolong asthmamu malam itu?" tanya Luhan –berusaha– sinis.

Pertanyaan Luhan sukses membuat Sehun benar-benar bungkam. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia terlihat benar-benar bodoh di hadapan Luhan sekarang. Mata Sehun menatap Luhan yang masih memicingkan matanya. Tangan kirinya perlahan menuju daun telinga Luhan yang pernah ia pakaikan anting. Mengusap-usapnya lembut, membuat Luhan tak memicingkan matanya lagi.

"Karena aku sudah janji tak marah padamu, maka jangan memancingku untuk marah. Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan dan jangan bertanya, hmm?" perkataan Sehun yang lembut membuat Luhan terpana. Baru kali ini Sehun berbicara lembut padanya. Ditambah lagi karena usapan lembut di daun telinganya. Biasanya, Sehun hanya akan bicara padanya tanpa ada intonasi sedikitpun yang membuatnya terkesan datar.

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Masih tak percaya jika Sehun lembut sekali padanya. Sehun benar-benar tak terduga.

'_Mungkin ini hanya efek dia lelah setelah asthma..'_

"Apa tanganmu masih dingin?"

Sehunpun mengarahkan telapak tangannya pada Luhan. Dan Luhan segera memegangnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sehun.

"Tanganmu masih sangat dingin, Sehun." Tanpa pikir panjang, Luhan segera mengarahkan tangan Sehun ke depan bibirnya. Menghembus-hembuskan napas dari mulutnya berusaha menghangatkan tangan Sehun. Tangannya juga ia gosok-gosok ke telapak tangan Sehun agar Sehun terasa lebih hangat. Sehun yang melihat perlakuan Luhan, tertegun seketika. Belum pernah ada orang yang memperlakukan dirinya seperti ini sekalipun orang tuanya.

Sehun meresapi perlakuan Luhan yang terus menggosok-gosokkan tangannya sambil menghembuskan napasnya yang hangat dari mulutnya. Itu benar-benar membuat tangan Sehun jadi menghangat dan tak merasa kedinginan lagi. Ternyata seperti ini rasanya memiliki orang yang peduli terhadapnya. Berbeda dengan tuan Jung yang merawatnya saat kecil. Kali ini sungguh...menghangatkan jiwanya.

.

.

.

Tak terasa waktu mulai menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Luhan sudah menguap di hadapan Sehun, masih menggosokkan tangan Sehun dengan tangannya supaya Sehun tidak kedinginan. Sehun yang melihatnya, kini memegang tangan Luhan untuk menghentikannya.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mata yang merah menahan kantuk. "Sekarang tidurlah, matamu sudah merah." Kata Sehun.

Sehun melihat Luhan yang sepertinya kedinginan setelah menghangatkannya. Akhirnya, Sehun menarik tengkuk Luhan supaya bersandar di dadanya lagi. Luhan tidak menolak karena ia memang mengantuk dan butuh tidur sekarang. Akhirnya, Luhan memeluk Sehun mencari kehangatan dan menjadikan bahu kiri Sehun sebagai bantalannya.

"Sehun, kau tahu? Sekarang kau tak perlu lagi mengantarku pulang. Karena ada seseorang yang diam-diam sudah memperbaiki lampu gang menuju rumahku.." kata Luhan lirih. Sehun sangat jelas mendengarnya jika Luhan berusaha mengatakannya dalam keadaan mengantuk berat.

Luhan mulai memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum manis dalam dekapan Sehun.

"Terima kasih, Oh Sehun.." dan itu adalah perkataan Luhan sebelum ia jatuh ke dalam tidurnya yang lelap.

Dan tanpa Luhan sadari, seseorang itu ikut tersenyum setelah sekian lama, lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan.

.

.

.

"Halo, tuan Jung. Maaf mengganggu tidurmu jam segini. Bisakah kau menjemputku sekarang?"

Sehun menghubungi tuan Jung tepat pukul 12.45. Kini sudah waktunya pulang setelah acara 'berpeluk-pelukan mencari kehangatan'nya. Ia tak tega melihat Luhan tidur seperti ini. Setelah memberikan petunjuk jika ia tersesat di sebuah gudang pabrik logam dekat rumahnya, tuan Jung tanpa pikir panjang langsung memacu mobilnya menuju tempat Sehun. Setelah 20 menit kemudian, akhirnya tuan Jung datang dan mendapati Sehun sedang duduk sambil meluruskan kakinya. Tapi, Sehun tak sendiri dan terlihat sedang memeluk seorang namja di pangkuannya. Dan mereka hanya terselimuti satu coat saja.

"Apa yang.."

Belum sempat tuan Jung menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Sehun sudah menaruh satu telunjuknya didepan bibirnya.

"Sssstt.." akhirnya tuan Jung mengerti jika Sehun menyuruhnya untuk diam.

Sehunpun mengangkat tubuh Luhan yang masih terlelap di dekapannya. Menggendongnya di depan ala _bridal _dengan hati-hati agar Luhan tidak terbangun. Dan mulai berjalan keluar dari gudang yang dingin itu. Diikuti dengan tuan Jung di belakangnya yang membawa tas Luhan.

Sehunpun menidurkan Luhan di kursi belakang dan memangku kepalanya. Membiarkan tuan Jung menyetir di kursi pengemudi. Di perjalanan menuju rumah Sehun, sesekali tuan Jung bertanya jalan menuju rumah Sehun karena tuan Jung belum pernah berkunjung ke rumahnya.

Setelah itu suasana sangat hening di dalam mobil. Di perjalanan, tuan Jung melirik Sehun yang ada di jok belakang dari kaca mobil. Sehun terlihat sedang memperhatikan jalan lewat jendela mobil. Dan namja itu masih tertidur dengan lelap. Tapi tuan Jung belum mengetahui siapa yang bersama Sehun, karena belum melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Saat sampai di rumah, Sehun segera menuju kamarnya diikuti tuan Jung. Sehunpun meletakkan Luhan di ranjangnya dan menyelimutinya sampai sebatas dada. Kemudian mulai menyalakan penghangat kamarnya yang sudah ia perbaiki beberapa hari lalu. Tuan Jung kini meletakkan tas Luhan di meja nakas dan memperhatikan wajah Luhan dari samping ranjang Sehun. Mencoba mengingat wajah namja yang sedang tertidur pulas ini.

"Mari kita bicara diluar saja, tuan Jung." Kata Sehun di depan pintu kamarnya, membuyarkan pikiran tuan Jung. Sehunpun menutup pintu kamarnya perlahan, dan menyusul tuan Jung yang berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

"Bukankah dia Luhan teman sekelasmu?" tanya tuan Jung penasaran dari ruang tamu. Memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang membuat teh di dapur.

"Ya, benar."

"Mengapa kau bisa ada disana bersamanya sampai selarut ini?"

Sehunpun berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan duduk sambil meletakkan teh untuk tuan Jung.

"Tadi ada beberapa pria yang mengejar kami."

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya tuan Jung sedikit membelalakkan matanya.

"Aku pernah bertemu mereka sebelumnya, dan memukul mereka. Dan hari ini saat aku baru bertemu Luhan, tiba-tiba mereka muncul lagi. Sepertinya mereka tidak terima jika salah satu dari mereka pernah kupukul." Jawab Sehun santai sambil menyesap tehnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau memukul mereka begitu saja?" tanya tuan Jung frustasi. Bisa-bisanya Sehun bertingkah gegabah seperti itu.

"Tentu saja aku memiliki alasan.." Jawab Sehun. Tuan Jung hanya menunggu Sehun melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Mereka meminta uangku, dan aku merendahkan mereka. Karena mereka tidak terima, salah satu dari mereka ada yang ingin memukulku. Tapi aku memukulnya lebih dulu."

Dahi tuan Jung mengkerut. Ia memijat pelipisnya pelan sedikit menggeleng karena frustasi.

"Aku tahu kau berusaha menahan untuk tidak mengatakan jika aku kekanakan, tuan."

.

.

.

Tuan Jung sempat menanyakan tentang kondisi asthma Sehun setelah dikejar pria-pria tadi. Tapi Sehun mengatakan ia sudah baik-baik saja sekarang, karena asthmanya tak pernah kambuh lagi. Jika Sehun mengatakan yang sebenarnya, sudah pasti Sehun akan ditendang langsung ke Seoul supaya tinggal bersama appanya.

Akhirnya tuan Jung pulang pukul 2 dini hari dari rumah Sehun. Sebelumnya, Sehun meminta bantuan tuan Jung untuk mengambilkan tasnya dan baju gantinya yang tertinggal di cafe tempatnya bekerja. Saat tuan Jung bertanya mengapa Sehun tak mengambilnya sendiri saja, Sehun tak memberitahukan yang sesungguhnya jika ia dipecat dari pekerjaannya. Karena itu hanya akan membuat tuan Jung khawatir dan tambah memikirkannya. Ia tak ingin merepotkan tuan Jung dan Sehun hanya berkata jika ia besok tidak akan bekerja karena ada urusan.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi, dan cahaya matahari sudah memasuki kamar Sehun lewat ventilasi balkon kamarnya. Dua tubuh namja itu masih tertutupi dibalik satu selimut. Sehun sudah bangun dari tadi, tapi Luhan masih terlelap sambil mendekap pinggang kurus Sehun dan menjadikan lengan atas Sehun sebagai bantalannya. Sepertinya Luhan benar-benar nyaman di tidurnya tanpa menyadari jika Sehun memperhatikan wajahnya sejak 15 menit yang lalu.

5 menit kemudian, mata Luhan yang terpejam mulai bergerak-gerak. Merasakan hangatnya selimut dan hangatnya hembusan napas seseorang yang menerpa wajahnya. Luhanpun membuka matanya perlahan, mengerjap-ngerjap lucu untuk membiasakan penglihatannya. Ia mendapati wajah Sehun sangat dekat dengan wajahnya dan sedang menatapnya.

"Sejak kapan kau bangun, Sehun?" tanya Luhan serak karena ia baru bangun dari tidurnya. Ia belum juga menyadari tangannya yang melingkari pinggang Sehun.

"20 menit yang lalu." Balas Sehun. Luhan kini melirikkan matanya kesekeliling.

Luhan menatap Sehun lagi. "Ini dimana?"

"Di kamarku." Luhan agak sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Tapi masih tetap nyaman dengan posisinya.

Setelah keheningan yang tidak terlalu lama, Luhan sepertinya mulai mengantuk lagi. Sehun melihat Luhan menguap kecil di hadapannya. Matanya mulai terpejam sedikit demi sedikit. Tapi dengan cepat, Sehun meniup poni Luhan.

Luhan kembali membuka matanya lebar. "Kau mengganggu tidurku." Kata Luhan cemberut. Ia benar-benar lucu jika sedang cemberut seperti ini.

"Ini sudah hampir jam 9.."

"Lalu kenapa kau sendiri tidak beranjak?"

Sehun melihat tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya, perlahan Luhan mengikuti arah pandang Sehun. Ternyata tangannya memeluk pinggang Sehun sedari tadi dan Luhan tidak menyadarinya. Buru-buru Luhan menarik tangannya.

"Kenapa kau belum bangun juga?" tanya Luhan polos.

"Tanganku.." Luhanpun segera tersadar lagi jika kepalanya ternyata menindih lengan Sehun. Luhan langsung bangun dan duduk.

"Kau harusnya mengatakannya dari tadi.." Kata Luhan salah tingkah. Ia malah menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

Sehunpun mengikuti Luhan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kita bisa ada disini? Apa pria-pria itu sudah pergi?" Tanya Luhan sambil menoleh pada Sehun.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu.."

Sehunpun beranjak bangun dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Luhan yang melihat itu langsung melangkah menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Luhan berniat ingin membuat sandwich sebagai sarapan untuknya dan Sehun. Tapi, ia hanya menemukan telur tanpa menemukan roti tawar satupun. Tak berapa lama, Sehun keluar dari kamarnya.

"Apa kau tidak punya roti tawar satupun?" tanya Luhan dari dapur. Lalu Sehun segera mendekati lemari gantung yang ada di dekat Luhan.

"Makan ramyun saja." Kata Sehun sambil mengeluarkan dua ramyun dari dalam lemari itu.

"Apa kau hanya makan seperti ini setiap hari?" tanya Luhan polos. Dalam hati, ia merasa khawatir pada Sehun.

Sehun tak menjawabnya, dengan cepat Luhan merebut ramyun dari Sehun.

"Duduklah dengan manis di kursi makan, aku akan membuatkan telur goreng untukmu."

Sehunpun duduk di kursi dengan tenang, matanya begitu terfokus pada punggung Luhan yang sedang membelakanginya. Tangannya bergerak untuk memecah telur ke teflon.

Luhanpun teringat jika kemarin ia belum sempat mengatakan sesuatu yang ia tunda. Disaat sedang membelakangi Sehun seperti ini, mungkin ini adalah waktu yang tepat.

"Sehun..."

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Epilog kejadian di gudang logam...**

_Saat Luhan sudah tertidur di pelukannya, Sehun kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.30 dini hari. Setelah Luhan tertidur, Sehun malah tak bisa memejamkan matanya untuk ikut terlelap. Bukan karena dingin yang menggerayanginya, tapi karena ada Luhan di sampingnya. Ia benar-benar tak bisa menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berdegup sangat cepat seperti ingin keluar dari rusuknya. Iapun menarik napasnya dalam dan membuangnya lewat mulut. Terus seperti itu, tapi jantungnya tetap saja berdetak tak teratur._

_Ia menatap wajah Luhan karena kepala Luhan tiba-tiba jatuh ke lengan atasnya. Membuat wajah Luhan mendongak ke arah wajah Sehun yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Ini menandakan Luhan tertidur sangat pulas karena lehernya tidak kuat menumpu kepalanya._

_Wajah Luhan sangat cantik jika dilihat dari jarak dekat seperti ini. Sehun sangat menyesal karena butuh waktu untuk menyadarinya. Tidak seperti pria bertubuh kekar tadi yang langsung berkata jika luhan sangat cantik bak bidadari surga saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya._

_Sehun terus memperhatikan wajah Luhan yang mendongak ke arah wajahnya. Bulu mata Luhan sangat lentik dan lebat. Hidungnya sangat mancung dan lucu. Membuatnya sangat imut apalagi saat tertidur seperti ini. Bibir pinknya terbuka sedikit karena kepala Luhan mendongak ke atas. Sehun yang melihatnya jadi tergoyah jiwanya. Wajah mereka sama-sama dekat dan itu membuat Sehun tambah sulit mengontrol detak jantungnya._

_Perlahan, tangannya menyibakkan sedikit poni Luhan yang menutupi sedikit matanya. Memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah Luhan yang terlihat sempurna di mata Sehun. Lalu dengan hati-hati tangannya menyentuh pipi kiri Luhan yang sedikit memerah karena dingin. Sehun dengan ragu menundukkan wajahnya, untuk menggapai bibir Luhan yang sedikit terbuka dengan bibirnya. Kemudian memejamkan matanya. Perlahan.. dan perlahan mendekat.._

_._

_._

_._

_CUP_

_Sehun akhirnya menempelkan bibir Luhan dengan bibirnya secara sadar untuk pertama kalinya. Ia sedikit melumatnya lembut agar Luhan tidak terbangun dari tidurnya. Selama ini Sehun tak pernah merasakan bibir Luhan dalam keadaan sadar dan atas keinginan hatinya. Jika malam saat Sehun asthma hanyalah permainan semata-mata agar Luhan memberikan napasnya, maka kali ini secara resmi Sehun sudah memantapkan hatinya. Ia benar-benar telah jatuh pada Luhan. Apa itu bisa disebut dengan cinta?_

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

.

.

.

.

Annyeonghaseyo, Readers-nim!

Pertama-tama, terimakasih buat waktunya yang udah sempetin review di tiap chapter-chapter FF ini. Kedua, terimakasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya juga buat yang udah doain aku biar lulus ujian buat masuk Univ. keinginan aku. Ketiga, aku minta maaf karena belom bisa bikin kalian puas sama FF Broken Home ini. Keempat, maaf banget karena jadi speech disini kan -_- berasa lagi dapet award di MAMA hehehehehe

Ne! Yeoreobun-deul~~

Gimana sama chapter ini? Apakah ada yang disappointed? Kecewa? Bosen karena kelamaan NC-nya gak dipublish2? Ahahahaha

Seengganya aku tepat waktu kan, ngepublishnya tiap 3 hari sekali? Hoho

Ada kabar baik lagi niiiihhhh~~!

Aku mau minta **VOTING** buat **THE NEXT HUNHAN'S FANFICT** setelah Broken Home ini selesai.

**Love at the First Smile (Romance, Fluff)**

**Orchestra in Love (Romance, Drama)**

**The Witch's Curse (Romance, Fantasy)**

Silahkan di voting lewat review dan batas perhitungan voting sampai FF Broken Home tamat. Jangan khawatir buat pecinta Yaoi sekalian~~ aku tahu kalian sangat mengharapkan NC. Wkwkwk *aku juga*

Buat yang mau tanya-tanya langsung aja ke twitter ** SeLuChenBaek** ya~

Yaudah segitu dulu yah, see you di next chapter~~^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter sebelumnya..**

Sehunpun beranjak bangun dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Luhan yang melihat itu langsung melangkah menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Luhan berniat ingin membuat sandwich sebagai sarapan untuknya dan Sehun. Tapi, ia hanya menemukan telur tanpa menemukan roti tawar satupun. Tak berapa lama, Sehun keluar dari kamarnya.

"Apa kau tidak punya roti tawar satupun?" tanya Luhan dari dapur. Lalu Sehun segera mendekati lemari gantung yang ada di dekat Luhan.

"Makan ramyun saja." Kata Sehun sambil mengeluarkan dua ramyun dari dalam lemari itu.

"Apa kau hanya makan seperti ini setiap hari?" tanya Luhan polos. Dalam hati, ia merasa khawatir pada Sehun.

Sehun tak menjawabnya, dengan cepat Luhan merebut ramyun dari tangan Sehun.

"Duduklah dengan manis di kursi makan, aku akan membuatkan telur goreng untukmu."

Sehunpun menurutinya dan duduk di kursi dengan tenang, matanya begitu terfokus pada punggung Luhan yang sedang membelakanginya. Tangannya bergerak memecah telur ke teflon.

Luhanpun teringat jika kemarin ia belum sempat mengatakan sesuatu yang ia tunda. Disaat sedang membelakangi Sehun seperti ini, mungkin ini adalah waktu yang tepat.

"Sehun..."

**CHAPTER 8**

.

.

.

.

"Sehun, kemarin setelah aku membawamu pulang.. itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kita akan.. melakukan... itu.." Kata Luhan takut-takut. Ia sedikit mengecilkan volume suaranya pada bagian terakhir dan menunduk dalam.

Sehun masih diam di kursinya. Bingung harus membalas apa.

Karena Sehun tak menyahutnya, Luhan kembali melanjutkan. "Kau benar-benar sangat kacau waktu itu, jadi aku hanya berusaha untuk menenangkanmu.. Lagipula, kau yang memulainya. Kumohon jangan salah paham."

"Memangnya aku melakukan apa?" tanya Sehun datar sambil menatap punggung Luhan yang masih membelakanginya. Sebenarnya Sehun sangat ingin tahu seperti apa kejadiannya mereka bisa seperti itu.

"Kau memelukku saat aku sedang membuat air hangat untukmu. Lalu, kau tiba-tiba.."

Luhan tak bisa lagi meneruskannya. Lidahnya terasa kaku jika harus melanjutkan kata-kata yang sangat memalukan itu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, tak berniat sama sekali untuk membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Sehun.

"Kau menikmatinya kan?" tanya Sehun tanpa pikir panjang. Mulutnya tiba-tiba saja berbicara seperti itu tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Luhan yang mendengarnya langsung diam membeku. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat gugup padahal ia membelakangi Sehun. Bagaimana jika mereka berhadapan? Luhan sangat merasakan tatapan Sehun di belakangnya seperti melubangi punggungnya.

Sehunpun beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri Luhan. Ia berdiri tepat dibelakang Luhan lalu melirik ke telur yang di masak Luhan sudah gosong di teflon. Akhirnya Sehun mematikan api di kompornya, membuat Luhan tersadar jika Sehun sudah ada di belakangnya.

Luhan meremas ujung bajunya dengan keras, takut Sehun akan mengetahui jika ia memang menikmati semua sentuhan Sehun malam itu.

"Apa aku melakukannya seperti ini?"

Kedua tangan Sehun mulai melingkari pinggang Luhan dari belakang. Bibirnya ia tempelkan ke leher putih Luhan yang mulus tak tertutup kain. Menghirup aroma yang semanis permen kapas. Tentu saja, hasrat Luhan langsung naik sampai ke ubun-ubun menerima perlakuan Sehun. Luhan tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan, tapi jika Sehun sudah menyentuhnya, hasratnya sulit untuk dikendalikan.

Sehun perlahan membalikkan tubuh Luhan agar menghadapnya. Luhan masih tertunduk dalam tak ingin Sehun melihat wajahnya. Tapi, Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan agar ia mau menatap matanya.

"Katakan, apa aku melakukannya seperti tadi?" tanya Sehun lirih, sambil menatap lekat manik mata Luhan yang berkilau.

"T..ti..tidak, k..kau bahkan le..lebih dari itu." Jawab Luhan gugup. Ia benar-benar tak pandai menyembunyikan kegugupannya lagi dihadapan Sehun.

Mata Sehun sudah tak lagi fokus menatap mata Luhan, melainkan bibir pink merekah di depannya yang sangat mengundang minta dikecup. Pelan-pelan, Sehun memiringkan wajahnya ke kanan dan dengan sabar memajukan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan. Sebenarnya detak jantungnya sendiri sulit untuk dikontrol, tapi ia sangat penasaran dengan apa reaksi dari Luhan.

Mendekat, dan perlahan semakin dekat. Membuat ujung hidung mereka kini bersentuhan dan Luhan mulai memejamkan matanya. Lalu dengan sengaja membuka belah bibirnya sedikit. Belum sempat bibir mereka bersentuhan...

.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok

Pintu rumah Sehun tiba-tiba berbunyi. Membuat pergerakan mereka berdua terhenti. Luhan segera membuka matanya dan menatap Sehun yang mulai berjalan untuk membuka pintunya. Padahal, dalam hati Sehun menggerutu.

_"Aku akan memukul orang yang berani bertamu disaat seperti ini."_

Dan niat Sehun untuk memukul tamu itu luntur seketika setelah melihat siapa yang datang. Tuan Jung berdiri di depannya sambil membawa tas yang tadi malam ia minta agar tuan Jung mengambilkan untuknya yang tertinggal di cafe.

Luhan berniat melihat siapa tamu yang datang. Iapun berjalan dan berhenti di ruang tamu. Lalu melihat Jung seonsaengnim di depan pintu bersama Sehun.

"Ah, annyeonghaseyo, Jung seonsaengnim." Sapa Luhan menampilkan senyumnya kemudian membungkukkan badannya. Jung seonsaengnim hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Terimakasih sudah mengambilkan tasku, tuan Jung." Kata Sehun sambil menyampirkan tas dibahunya. Luhan hanya mengernyit di tempatnya.

_'Tuan Jung?'_

"Maaf, hari ini aku tidak bisa masuk sekolah lagi." Ucap Sehun pada tuan Jung. Tapi, tuan Jung malah menertawakannya.

"Kau ini, sekarang adalah hari libur nasional. Sebentar lagi natal tiba."

Sehun sangat malu mendengarnya karena tuan Jung terus menertawakannya. Mengapa ia bisa lupa jika hari ini libur. Ternyata pikirannya belum kembali seperti semula.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Aku ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan."

.

.

.

Setelah tuan Jung pergi, Sehunpun meletakkan tasnya di kursi ruang tamu dengan perasaan sedikit kecewa. Karena tak mungkin momennya bersama Luhan tadi akan terulang lagi saat ini.

"Sehun, aku lapar.."

Hhh, rupanya Luhan sangat cepat melupakan momen yang membuatnya gugup tadi. Sekarang ia malah merengek pada Sehun jika ia lapar dan perutnya minta diisi. Efek telur gosong yang dimasaknya tadi, ia jadi tak berselera lagi untuk memasakkan sarapan.

"Ayo kita makan diluar saja, aku tak mau makan makanan gosong." Kata Luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mencoba agar Sehun mau menemaninya makan di luar. Perut Sehun juga meraung-raung minta diisi dari tadi, jadi mau tak mau ia menjawab sok keberatan.

"Lakukan sesukamu.."

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka. Duduk berhadapan di sebuah cafe yang menyediakan berbagai macam roti-roti manis dan segala jenis kopi berjajar di daftar menu. Sehun yang melihat menu itu sampai bingung dibuatnya. Ia mencoba mencari minuman yang manis, tapi menurutnya semua jenis kopi itu pahit meskipun sudah ditambah gula. Luhan menatap Sehun yang terlihat bingung membaca menu.

"Aku tahu, kau tak suka kopi. Tapi disini ada minuman yang pasti kau akan jatuh cinta saat pertama mencicipinya." Kata Luhan bangga. Kemudian memasang ekspresi sumringah pada Sehun di depannya. Ia memang mengetahui tempat ini, tapi ia tidak sering mengunjunginya.

Luhanpun memesan 2 waffle coklat ukuran besar, 1 Americano, dan 1 gelas bubble tea rasa coklat.

"Aku sangat menyukai Americano, tapi Americano di cafe tempatmu bekerja jauh lebih enak." Ucap Luhan memecah keheningan.

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Darimana kau tahu aku bekerja di cafe?"

Luhan hanya tersenyum bodoh menanggapi pertanyaan Sehun.

"Jadi kau mengikutiku dari cafe itu?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Kau bekerja dibagian apa?"

Sehun menjawab singkat.

"Barista."

"Benarkah?!" teriak Luhan _excited._ Membuat beberapa pengunjung menoleh ke arahnya. Jadi selama ini, Sehun yang membuat Americano seenak itu? Kekaguman Luhan tak berlangsung lama karena ia tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu.

"Apa karena aku kau dikeluarkan dari pekerjaanmu?" tanya Luhan lirih. Ia menundukkan kepalanya merasa bersalah.

"Bodoh, tentu saja bukan." Jawab Sehun. Tapi, kali ini Luhan tak bisa dibohongi karena ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kejadian Sehun diberhentikan manajernya. Sehun tak memberikan alasan tak masuk kerja selama 4 hari pada bosnya. Malam itu Sehun malah mengajarinya les dan berbohong jika kerjanya libur.

"Aku sengaja membolos kerja karena itu memang keinginanku."

Ia melanjutkan, "Aku tak betah disana."

Luhanpun mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Sehun. "Kau tak suka kopi, tapi mengapa kau bisa membuat Americano seenak itu?" tanya Luhan polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke kanan.

"Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang kumau." Jawab Sehun datar.

Tak berapa lama setelah itu, makanan datang. Luhan benar-benar bukan orang yang bisa menjaga imagenya dengan baik. Mulutnya penuh dengan waffle coklat dan sekitar bibirnya dipenuhi selai waffle. Sungguh image 'anak kecil' nya sangat terlihat jika berurusan dengan makanan. Pizza waktu itupun habis 6 potong dilahapnya.

Sehun hanya berdecak melihatnya. Ia sangat malu makan dengan Luhan yang tidak bisa menjaga image seperti dirinya. _Come on_, Sehun.. Kau saja yang terlalu sok _cool_. Seperti anak SMP labil saja.

Merasa diperhatikan, Luhan menghentikan kunyahan di mulutnya yang mengembung.

"Ada apa, Sehun?"

"Cepat habiskan makananmu, dan bersihkan selai dibibirmu itu." Jawab Sehun sambil melihat ke lain arah. Ia berusaha mengontrol dirinya supaya tidak terfokus pada bibir Luhan yang penuh dengan selai coklat itu.

Luhanpun segera menelan waffle di mulutnya dan membersihkan bibirnya dengan tissue.

"Aku sudah selesai. Apa bibirku sudah bersih?" tanya Luhan setelah mengelap bibirnya.

Sehun meliriknya sebentar. "Belum, bersihkan dengan benar."

Akhirnya Luhan kembali membersihkan bibirnya dengan tissue.

"Bagaimana? Sudah bersih?"

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat selai di bibir Luhan dan mendapati jika anak itu melihat kearahnya dengan polos. Namun, meski sudah membersihkan dengan tissue, bibir bawah Luhan masih menyisakan sedikit selai. Sehunpun berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah Luhan di seberang mejanya. Kemudian Sehun mengusap selai yang tersisa di bibir anak itu dengan ibu jarinya. Luhan hanya diam di tempatnya karena Sehun kini memperhatikan wajahnya.

Sehun langsung tersadar karena ponsel Luhan tiba-tiba berdering. Iapun segera duduk dan melihat layar di ponsel Luhan yang berdering di atas meja. Menampakkan nama "Kai" disana. Melihat Luhan yang langsung tersenyum cerah setelah melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya, Sehunpun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar berusaha acuh. Namun, ternyata sedari tadi pengunjung-pengunjung disana memperhatikan dirinya dan Luhan.

Luhan segera mengangkat panggilannya.

"Yeoboseyo.."

Senyuman tak hilang dari wajah Luhan. Membuat Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya, meremehkan.

"..."

"Aku sedang sarapan diluar," Luhan melirik Sehun sekilas. "Bersama temanku."

"..."

"Sekarang? Baiklah! Tunggu aku 10 menit untuk sampai disana."

Luhan benar-benar terlihat ceria sekali berbicara dengan Kai di depannya. Sehun yang mendengarnya berasumsi jika Luhan akan pergi bersama Kai setelah ini. Akhirnya sambungan mereka berhenti.

"Sehun, sepertinya aku harus bertemu seseorang sekarang." Kata Luhan terlihat terburu-buru.

"Tasmu masih di rumahku." Balas Sehun datar. Padahal ia mencoba agar Luhan tidak pergi.

"Aku akan ke rumahmu lagi untuk mengambil tasku setelah aku bertemu dengannya."

Sehun tak mau kalah. "Kau juga belum mandi. Bagaimana mungkin bertemu seseorang dalam keadaan seperti itu."

Luhan mencibir. "Hei.. Aku tetap terlihat mempesona meskipun tidak mandi seminggu."

_'itu benar..'_

Merekapun berpisah di depan cafe itu dan Luhan sempat mengatakan _see you soon_ tapi Sehun hanya diam saja. Akhirnya mereka berjalan berlawanan arah. Sehun menuju rumah susunnya, dan Luhan menuju gang rumahnya dimana Kai sudah menunggu.

.

.

.

.

Dari jauh, Luhan melihat Kai yang menunggunya dengan motor yang biasanya Kai bawa ke sekolah. Luhanpun melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kai yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Iapun mempercepat langkahnya.

"Maaf menunggumu, Kai.." kata Luhan saat sudah berada di depan Kai. Kaipun mengusap pipi Luhan lembut.

"Tak apa manis.. Kau tepat 10 menit." Balas Kai tersenyum lembut.

"Lebih baik ke rumahku saja, bagaimana?" tawar Luhan.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan, Luhan. Bukan main ke rumahmu." Kai terkekeh pelan. Awalnya Luhan ingin menolak karena ia belum pulang ke rumahnya sejak kemarin malam. Tapi, ia tak ingin Kai tahu jika kemarin ia tak kembali ke rumah.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang nanti. Tenang saja."

.

.

.

.

Sehun melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya setelah sampai di rumahnya. Ia ingin sedikit menenangkan dirinya yang kini sulit dimengerti. Lalu Sehun menghempaskan dirinya ke ranjang. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih. Mengapa ia bisa bersikap seperti itu pada Luhan, mengapa kadang ia acuh padanya, dan mengapa kadang berubah menjadi lembut seketika. Perubahan seperti ini Sehun benar-benar tak mengerti. Ini ia lakukan sesuai keinginan hatinya yang sering berubah-ubah. Mungkin ini bisa dikatakan labil, tapi setelah sekian lama, ia baru merasakannya sekarang.

Iapun teringat jika tas Luhan masih ada di kamarnya. Sehun segera bangun dan meraih tas yang tak jauh dari ranjangnya. Membuka isi tas itu, dan mendapati barang yang dicarinya.

Buku agenda Luhan.

Ia melepas pita yang terikat diantara buku agenda itu dan segera membukanya. Foto itu, foto yang sempat ia lihat beberapa waktu lalu masih tertera dengan jelas di halaman kedua. Foto Luhan yang sedang tersenyum dan dicium pipinya oleh seseorang di sampingnya, Kai. Pertama kalinya saat melihat foto itu, terasa tak ada artinya bagi Sehun. Tapi hari ini, perasaan Sehun menjadi aneh.

Sehunpun membuka halaman selanjutnya. Waktu itu, Sehun hanya membuka halaman pertama yang berisi biodata Luhan, dan halaman kedua yang berisi foto Luhan yang dicium Kai. Ternyata, ditiap lembaran-lembaran itu masing-masing tertempel foto Luhan dan Kai. Tak Lupa keterangan singkat dibawahnya.

Foto kedua tanggal 29 Mei 2013, Luhan dan Kai yang saling berhadapan. Mereka terlihat makan satu helai ramyun yang masing-masing ujungnya berada di mulut mereka. Jelas sekali mereka terlihat sebagai sepasang kekasih. Dengan keterangan _"Kencan Pertama"_ dibawah fotonya.

Foto ketiga tanggal 5 Juni 2013, Luhan dan Kai duduk berhadapan. Tangan Luhan yang memegang es krim menjulur ke mulut Kai untuk menyuapinya. Di foto itu Luhan terlihat tersenyum gemas karena Kai. Dengan keterangan _"Musim Panas pertama kita habiskan bersama.^^"_

Rasanya Sehun membeku dan tak sanggup untuk membuka halaman selanjutnya. Meskipun perasaan selalu bertambah aneh setelah membuka tiap foto itu, ia sangat penasaran. Rasa penasarannya mengalahkan perasaan aneh yang tak ia mengerti di hatinya.

Setelah foto keempat dimana Luhan dan Kai di taman bermain, foto kelima dimana mereka melihat bintang bersama. Dan foto keenam tanggal 7 Juli 2013, Luhan dan Kai saling memagut bibir satu sama lain. Luhan terlihat memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum. Sepertinya, semua hal sudah pernah mereka rasakan selama menjadi kekasih, batin Sehun. Ia hanya memejamkan mata dan menghela napasnya panjang.

Dan sampai dimana foto ketujuh yang berhasil membuat Sehun kaku seketika melihatnya dan menutup agenda itu tiba-tiba karena ia mendengar pintu rumahnya diketuk. Iapun bergegas menuju pintu setelah meletakkan agenda Luhan kembali ke tasnya.

.

.

"Tuan Jung?"

"Apa aku terlalu cepat kembali?" suara tawa khas tuan Jung terdengar menggema di depan pintu. Ia terlihat membawa beberapa bungkusan berisi roti dan sayuran-sayuran serta makanan ringan. Kemudian Sehun menyuruhnya masuk dan membantu membawa bungkusan itu ke dapur. Tuan Jung sengaja membawakannya untuk persediaan makanan Sehun.

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu repot-repot seperti ini, tuan." Kata Sehun mengikuti tuan Jung duduk di kursi makan.

"Tak apa, tadi Daeun juga menitipkan beberapa suplemen dan vitamin untukmu."

Sehun hanya berterimakasih dan mengatakan akan bertemu Daeun lagi nanti.

"Dimana Luhan? Apa dia sudah pulang?" tanya tuan Jung sembari mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling rumah Sehun.

"Dia menitipkan tasnya disini dan akan kembali setelah bertemu seseorang." Jawab Sehun sedikit acuh. Ia malas memikirkan apa yang Luhan lakukan dengan Kai.

"Sehun, appamu menghubungiku."

Sehun mulai bersedekap tangan dan menatap tuan Jung datar.

"Dia meminta alamatmu padaku. Dia sangat khawatir padamu karena kau sama sekali tidak pernah memakai uang yang dikirimnya."

"Aku akan menghabiskannya nanti." Jawab Sehun singkat. Ia berpikir, mungkin appanya tak akan mencarinya lagi jika uangnya ia habiskan. Berhubung dia sekarang tidak punya pekerjaan apa-apa. Mungkin ia bisa berjalan-jalan ke suatu tempat nanti saat malam natal. Ke London mungkin? Paris? Dengan begitu uangnya bisa langsung habis. Mungkin ia bisa mengajak Luhan untuk menemaninya. Tapi memang Luhan mau? Sementara pasti ia lebih memilih natal bersama keluarganya sendiri di rumah atau mungkin bersama... ah, Sehun tak mau melanjutkannya.

"Sehun.. Hei.. Sehun.." kibasan tangan tuan Jung di depan wajah Sehun, membuyarkan lamunannya. Mengapa ia jadi seperti ini jika memikirkan Luhan?

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Sepertinya kau ada masalah."

Sehun berpikir sejenak. Memikirkan apa ia harus menceritakannya pada tuan Jung atau tidak. Tapi saat ini, hanya tuan Jung yang mengerti dirinya.

"Aku tidak tahu.. Aku merasa aneh dengan diriku sendiri." Kata Sehun. Matanya menatap kosong meja makan di depannya.

"Ada seseorang yang membuat perasaan aneh ini datang ke dalam diriku." Tuan Jung masih setia mendengarkan.

"Dia begitu polos. Aku sangat risih dengannya karena dia selalu mengusik hidupku. Entah kenapa aku selalu saja bertemu dengannya secara kebetulan. Di cafe, di jalan pulang. Dan saat aku sedang kesulitan, aku sangat tak mengerti karena dia selalu ada untuk bersamaku."

Sehun menghentikan kata-katanya. Mengingat saat dimana Luhan membantunya secara tidak langsung untuk berhenti memukul Kai di kelas waktu itu. Membawakan tasnya yang masih ada di kelas saat siswa-siswa lain mulai pulang. Menolong asthmanya yang kambuh waktu itu dan diam-diam menyalakan api di perapian. Lalu membawanya pulang dalam keadaan mabuk disaat keadaannya sedang kacau. Dan baru kemarin, Luhan membuat napas buatan untuknya saat asthmanya kambuh di gudang. Dalam keadaan kedinginan, Luhan menggosok-gosok tangan pada telapak tangannya agar ia tetap hangat.

Sehun menatap tuan Jung. "Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya tuan Jung.

Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. "Aku tidak yakin. Tapi, perasaanku aneh saat mengetahui dirinya tengah bersama namja lain di lorong sekolah sore itu."

Sehun melanjutkan. "Waktu itu aku tak sengaja melihat mereka di lorong sekolah yang sudah sepi dan mereka tiba-tiba berciuman."

Tuan Jung angkat bicara. "Kalau begitu, jauhi dia. Dia sudah memiliki lelaki lain. Jangan pernah masuk ke dalam hubungan orang lain apalagi mereka adalah sepasang kekasih."

"Aku mendengar namja itu berkata _"kembalilah padaku"_ padanya, Lalu aku langsung jalan melewati mereka karena ingin mendengar jawabannya. Tapi, dia diam saja. Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang mereka bicarakan karena aku langsung pulang setelah itu."

Sehun mendengus sedikit. "Dia sangat penakut jika lewat gang rumahnya yang gelap. Maka dari itu, aku diam-diam memperbaiki tiang lampu yang rusak di gang itu."

Tuan Jung tersenyum penuh arti. Ia memicingkan matanya ke arah Sehun. "Sepertinya.. Kau menyukainya. Ah, tidak. Jangan-jangan, kau jatuh cinta padanya?"

Sehun menaikkan kedua alisnya melihat tuan Jung tertawa di hadapannya. "Bagaimana perasaannya terhadapmu?" tanya tuan Jung. Sehun hanya menggeleng tak tahu.

"Kau harus bertimbal balik padanya.. Jika kau ingin mengetahui perasaannya."

Sehun diam mendengarkan. "Buat dia nyaman jika bersamamu, tapi jangan katakan tentang apapun perasaanmu padanya. Karena kau belum mengetahui statusnya yang kembali pada kekasihnya atau tidak. Setidaknya dengan cara itu, kau tidak disangka sebagai perusak hubungan seseorang." Jelas tuan Jung panjang lebar. Terlihat sekali jika tuan Jung sangat mengerti masalah Oh Sehun. Namja yang jauh lebih muda itu hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 18.15 KST dan tuan Jung sudah pulang dari tadi. Tapi Luhan belum juga kembali ke rumah Sehun. Sedari tadi Sehun hanya duduk sambil menonton TV di ruang tamu, namun pikirannya tak fokus pada apa yang ditontonnya. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah pintu, berharap Luhan mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Ia sangat cemas karena tadi Luhan berkata jika ia akan kembali ke rumahnya setelah bertemu seseorang itu. Tentu saja, Kai. Tanpa Luhan memberitahupun, Sehun sudah mengetahuinya. Ia sempat menaruh curiga pada Kai.

Sehun terus mondar-mandir di belakang pintu seperti orang linglung. Sesekali ia mengintip keluar dari lubang kecil yang ada di pintu. Berharap Luhan sudah ada di depan pintunya. Namun nihil, Luhan tak sekalipun menampakkan dirinya disana. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun mengambil coat hitamnya dan membawa tas Luhan dari kamarnya. Bersiap menuju rumah Luhan hanya ingin memastikan jika Luhan baik-baik saja. Mungkin saja Kai berbuat macam-macam pada Luhan dan tidak membawa Luhan pulang.

Ckckck, apa Sehun tidak menyadarinya, bahwa selama ini Sehunlah yang membuat Luhan tidur di rumah susunnya dan tidak pulang ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

Dan sinilah Sehun, di depan pintu rumah Luhan bersiap untuk mengetuk pintu. Sebelumnya ia agak ragu karena melihat sebuah motor _sport_ merah di halaman rumah Luhan. Belum lagi, bagaimana jika eommanya yang membukakan pintu. Takut-takut jika eomma Luhan masih mengingat jika dirinya pernah membawa Luhan pulang dalam keadaan pingsan.

Belum sampai tangan Sehun menyentuh daun pintu, tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka. Membuat Sehun sedikit terkejut di tempatnya. Di depannya kini terlihat Luhan dan Kai yang memandang dirinya di depan pintu.

Mata Luhan membesar terlihat heran. "Sehun?"

Kai sedikit risih karena kehadiran Sehun di depannya apalagi ini di rumah Luhan. Untuk apa dia malam-malam kesini?

"Aku hanya mengantar ini." Kata Sehun sambil menjulurkan tas ke arah Luhan.

Kai tak ingin berlama-lama disitu karena melihat siapa yang datang. Iapun mengambil alih suasana dengan tersenyum pada Luhan.

"Baiklah Lu, aku pulang dulu. Selamat malam dan tidur yang nyenyak." Kata Kai sambil mengelus pipi Luhan. Luhan mengangguk dan balas tersenyum. "Hati-hati."

Sehun yang melihat pemandangan di depannya mencoba tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun. Ia hanya diam, padahal perasaannya entah kenapa terasa sangat kalut.

Melihat Kai sudah pergi dengan motornya, Luhan kembali menatap Sehun.

"Kau seharusnya tak perlu repot-repot seperti ini. Aku terlalu banyak menyusahkanmu.."

"Luhan..." terdengar panggilan eommanya dari dapur.

"Jika Kai sudah pulang, cepatlah kesini dan makan malam.." sambung eommanya. Luhan lalu mengiyakan perkataan eommanya dan berkata tunggu sebentar.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun yang masih terdiam dari tadi.

"Aku pulang dulu." Balas Sehun singkat lalu membalikkan badannya. Tapi dengan cepat Luhan menahan lengannya.

"Sehun, aku tahu kau hanya makan ramyun tadi. Makanlah disini denganku dan eomma." Kata Luhan sambil memandang punggung Sehun yang belum menghadap ke arah Luhan. "Kumohon.."

"Luhan, siapa yang datang?" ternyata eommanya sudah berada tak jauh di belakang Luhan. Perlahan Sehun membalikkan badannya dan melihat eomma Luhan yang sedikit terkejut ketika menatapnya. Sehunpun membungkukkan badannya kikuk.

"Omo! Bukankah kemarin kau yang menolong Luhan saat pingsan itu?" tanya eomma Luhan heran.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. "Dia temanku eomma.."

_'sejak kapan kita berteman?'_

Luhan melanjutkan. "Dia siswa terpintar di kelasku, dan kami berteman baik."

Eomma Luhan terlihat sangat _excited_ mendengar kata _siswa terpintar._ Wanita paruh baya itupun mendekati Sehun sambil tersenyum sumringah.

"Benarkah itu?" tanya eomma Luhan sambil memegang tangan kanan Sehun, ekspresinya terlihat seperti baru saja bertemu dengan salah satu member grup idola H.O.T, Kangta. Luhan yang melihat tingkah eommanya yang berubah drastis itu hanya menaikkan alisnya tak percaya.

Sehun mengelus tengkuknya kikuk dengan tangan kirinya. Ia tak biasa diperlakukan seperti ini. Jadi ia bingung harus bersikap seperti apa.

"Siapa namamu?"

Luhan menjawab cepat. "Sehun. Namanya Oh Sehun."

"Aah.. aku mengerti. Apa kau sudah makan? Aku terlalu banyak membuat sup iga sapi, kurasa kau harus membantuku menghabiskannya." Eomma Luhan langsung menarik lengan Sehun dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam. Membuat Sehun agak bingung dan hanya menerima ajakan wanita paruh baya itu.

Luhan yang masih di depan pintu hanya bersidekap tangan dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Melihat eommanya yang berubah drastis. Padahal tadi habis memarahinya karena dari kemarin tak pulang ke rumah tanpa memberi kabar apapun. Iapun segera menutup pintu rumahnya dan berjalan menuju meja makan.

.

.

.

"Kau, sejak kapan berteman dengan Luhan? jika kuingat-ingat, dulu kau pernah berkata kalau kau bukan teman Luhan." Ucap eomma pada Sehun sambil mengambilkan sup iga untuk Sehun. Sehun bahkan lupa jika ia pernah bilang seperti itu. Ia tak berniat menjawabnya karena ia sangat kikuk sekarang. Luhan yang mendengar eommanya berkata seperti itu, langsung menatap Sehun dengan ekspresi _"Jinjja?"._ Tapi Luhan memakluminya karena mungkin itu saat dirinya belum terlalu dekat dengan Sehun.

Karena Sehun diam saja, eomma Luhan melanjutkan. "Ah.. itu tidak penting sekarang. Yang penting, sekarang Luhan punya teman yang pintar sepertimu. Dia selalu saja bermain dengan orang yang.. yah, bisa dibilang kadar otaknya sama dengannya." Kata wanita itu panjang lebar. Lalu sedikit melirik Luhan yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Sehun yang sedari tadi diajak bicara oleh eomma Luhan, hanya menjawab seadanya. Jika bukan 'ne', maka ia akan menjawab 'ah, begitu..'.

Setelah suasana menjadi cair, Sehun mulai terbiasa dengan eomma Luhan. Ternyata, eommanya tak jauh beda dengan Luhan. Selalu ceria dan mudah beradaptasi dengan orang baru. Luhan sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan eommanya berbicara dengan Sehun.

"Sehun, bisakah kau membantu anakku agar nilainya tidak buruk? Ia sangat keras kepala untuk urusan belajar. Padahal aku sudah memasukkannya di tempat les. Tapi, Luhan tak ada perkembangan." Luhan yang mendengar eommanya tentu saja merasa malu, apalagi eommanya berbicara langsung di depan Sehun saat ada dirinya.

Luhan berusaha mencegah. "Eomma..."

"Bagaimana Sehun? Beberapa hari ini dia jarang sekali pulang setelah les. Aku curiga dia selalu membolos dan malah bermain dengan Kai." Eommanya mendecak prihatin. Luhan sedari tadi sudah berusaha mencegah eommanya. Tapi, eommanya selalu memotongnya.

"Aku sudah membantu Luhan belajar sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, eomo-nim." Balas Sehun sopan. Ia sedikit mengerti dengan sikap Luhan yang tidak terima dengan perkataan eommanya.

"Selama ini Luhan jarang pulang karena ia mampir ke rumahku dan memintaku untuk mengajarinya belajar." Luhan mengernyit.

_'Tunggu.. Apa? selama ini? Dia bahkan hanya mengajariku sekali.' _batin Luhan.

"Jadi Luhan belajar denganmu? Wah.. kalau begitu aku jadi lega." Ujar eomma Luhan.

Eomma Luhan segera menatap anaknya dan tersenyum. "Hei, bagaimana mungkin kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau belajar dengan Sehun? Dengan begitu aku tak memarahimu karena tak pulang."

Luhan memutar bolanya malas. Jika sudah urusan belajar, eommanya pasti akan berubah menjadi orang terbaik sepanjang masa.

"Wah, Sehun. Jika kuperhatikan, kau ini tampan sekali ternyata. Pasti orang tuamu bangga punya anak sepertimu. Tidak seperti Luhan, dia bahkan cantik dan tidak tampan sama sekali." Kata eomma Luhan sambil tertawa dan melihat Luhan bermaksud untuk menggoda. Luhan tentu saja tidak terima.

"Eomma.. bagaimana bisa kau berkata aku ini tidak tampan sedikitpun?" rengek Luhan.

Eommanya hanya terkekeh dan kembali ingin berbicara dengan Sehun. Tapi, ternyata Sehun melamun di depannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Epilog..._**

_Foto ketujuh tanggal 11 September 2013 adalah tepat dimana Sehun juga malam itu keluar dari rumahnya. Malam pertama dinginnya musim gugur. Difoto itu, Luhan dan Kai berselca dalam keadaan half-naked. Mereka tidur diatas kasur king size berseprai putih dan lengan Kai sebagai bantalan kepala Luhan. Dengan keterangan _

.

.

.

.

.

_"__**Lebih dekat, Lebih hangat. K&L**__"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

To Be Continued...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeonghaseyo! *Ala Chen* XD

Readers-nim, MIANHAEYO~~~! JEONGMAL MIANHAMNIDA

Maaf banget aku telat updatenya.. padahal di twitter janji update hari selasa. Huueee L

Maaf juga kalo cerita yang ini gak memuaskan. Tapi chapter depan janji deh gak akan ngecewain kalian lagi L

Aduuh, jadi janji-janji lagi kan. Takut gak ditepatin lagi. Ckck

Makasih banyak yang masih nyempetin review. Dan ternyata reviewnya banyak juga yah ditinggal 2 minggu lebih WKWKWK

Kayanya emang harus digituin dulu yah biar reviewnya banyak. Harus ditinggal yang lama dulu. Hmmm, jadi mikir-mikir lagi nih mau update 3 hari sekali kaya biasanya. Hehehe *kidding XD

Proyek aku di ff-ff berikutnya pokoknya pengen kaya Author Senior Li ell, HunhanKaisoo, dikitlagisampe, dll yang reviewnya sampe 1000 lebih hehehhe doain yah. Makanya kalian yang rajin review yah. Wkwkwk

Yaudah sekian dulu.

See you~^^


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kamsahamnida.." kata namja berperawakan tinggi berseragam itu sambil menerima sejumlah uang dari pengendara mobil yang baru mengisi bahan bakar.

Di tengah cuaca dingin seperti ini, paginya setelah kemarin makan malam bersama di rumah Luhan, Sehun mulai mencari pekerjaan baru. Namun, pekerjaannya saat ini benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan pekerjaan Sehun sebelumnya. Dulu, Sehun hanya akan berkutat dengan mesin-mesin pembuat kopi dan dapur yang elit di cafe. Tapi sekarang, Sehun hanya menjadi karyawan pom bensin yang bertugas mengisi bahan bakar.

Ia sudah berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan yang jauh lebih baik ini. Tapi, nasib tidak berpihak padanya. Mungkin, ia harus mencoba pekerjaan ini terlebih dahulu. Sekedar mengisi waktu libur natal dan musim dingin daripada Sehun harus berdiam diri di rumah atau menghabiskan uang Appanya.

.

.

.

"Ya, aku sudah melihatnya. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti."

Klik.

Seorang pria paruh baya baru saja memutus sambungan teleponnya dari dalam mobil limosin hitam miliknya. Hanya ditemani seorang supir pribadinya, pria paruh baya itu sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan seorang namja yang bekerja di pom bensin itu. Sudah sejam lebih pria itu hanya berdiam di dalam mobilnya. Merasa sakit dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya sekarang. Iapun mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, lalu menghela napas berat.

.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.00 KST dan shift kerja Sehun sudah berakhir. Tapi, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berhenti untuk mengisi bahan bakar di tempatnya. Sehunpun berniat melayani satu mobil lagi. Saat Sehun berniat untuk bertanya jumlah liternya, kaca mobil bagian belakang itu terbuka. Menampakkan pria paruh baya yang Sehun sangat tak ingin temui saat ini, bahkan hari-hari berikutnya. Appanya sendiri.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Oh Sehun.." Pria berjas hitam dan berdasi garis-garis itu tersenyum ke arah Sehun.

Sehun masih diam ditempatnya. Tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun. Ia tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Setelah sekian lama tak bertemu pria paruh baya ini, ia sedikit canggung. Apalagi sosok dihadapannya saat ini dulu bersikap sangat tegas dan tak banyak bicara.

.

.

.

.

Dua orang itu akhirnya memasuki sebuah restoran mewah di daerah Incheon tak jauh dari rumah susun Sehun. Mereka duduk di dekat jendela dengan pemandangan langsung kota Incheon. Lampu-lampu bangunan dan gedung-gedung sudah mulai dihidupkan karena hari sudah mulai gelap.

Hampir 10 menit, mereka hanya diam setelah memesan makanan. Sehun tak berniat memulai. Ia hanya fokus pada mobil-mobil dan kendaraan lain diluar jendela. Melihat anaknya yang tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun setelah melihat kehadirannya, pria itu semakin tak sanggup melontarkan pembicaraan yang takut memancing amarah Sehun.

"Bagaimana keada.."

"Apa tuan Jung yang memberitahumu?" belum sempat Appanya berbicara, Sehun sudah menyela pembicaraan dengan nada datarnya.

Appanya tak berniat memberitahunya. Memang ialah yang meminta tuan Jung untuk segera memberitahu keberadaan Sehun. Karena Sehun tak kunjung memakai uang yang dikirimkan Appanya.

"Oh Sehun.." panggil pria paruh baya itu lembut. Namun, tak menghilangkan kesan tegas dan wibawanya. Sehun masih setia memperhatikan keluar jendela. Ia sebenarnya sangat rindu pada Appanya, tapi rasa rindu tidak mengalahkan rasa bencinya saat ini. Semuanya sudah terlambat bagi Sehun.

"Pulanglah dan tinggal lagi di Seoul. Appa berjanji semuanya akan kembali normal."

Pria itu tetap memandangi anaknya yang masih terdiam. Mengira-ngira apa yang sedang dipikirkan namja itu.

Sehun menghela napas panjang lalu beralih menatap Appanya.

"Semuanya sudah terlambat. Semua ini tak akan kembali normal tanpa kehadiran eomma,"

Sehun kembali menatap keluar dengan datar. "Aku sudah nyaman tinggal di Incheon. Dan aku bisa menghidupi diriku sendiri."

"Kau tidak pernah tahu, bagaimana aku dan eommamu mencarimu saat kau pergi dari rumah,"

Sehun melirik sedikit kearah Appanya.

"Kami berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk mencarimu hari demi hari, berbulan-bulan. Dan ternyata, kau malah hidup seperti ini." Appa Sehun tak lagi melanjutkan. Merasa sesak di dadanya, tapi air mata tak keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Aku hidup baik-baik saja daripada harus di rumah mendengarkan ocehan kalian yang tak ada habisnya saat eomma masih ada. Aku memiliki tuan Jung jadi kau tak usah cemas dan kembalilah ke Seoul."

Sehun menahan napasnya. Tak menyangka mulutnya akan berkata selancang itu pada Appanya. Ia berusaha tidak terlihat lemah dihadapan pria paruh baya ini.

"Sesekali berkunjunglah ke makam eommamu. Aku tahu kau sangat sakit hati pada kami, setidaknya kau menyapa walaupun dia sudah tidak ada."

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. "Memang ini yang kau inginkan dari dulu. Berpisah dengan eomma. Benar 'kan? Hhh, kau bisa hidup dengan tenang sekarang tanpa harus terganggu olehku, eomma, serta Sehee nuna."

.

.

.

.

.

Malam mulai larut, dan Sehun berjalan menuju rumah susunnya. Ia sangat lelah hari ini. Memikirkan pembicaraan dengan appanya tadi membuatnya sakit kepala. Terlalu banyak penawaran menggiurkan yang ditawarkan Appanya supaya ia mau kembali ke rumah. Sehun terlalu mudah diiming-imingi oleh Appanya. Menjadi remaja labil bukanlah keinginannya. Hatinya mengatakan untuk menolak, tapi pikirannya mengatakan untuk menerimanya.

Perlahan, salju mulai turun dan menempel di sekitar coat hitam miliknya. Rambut coklatnya sedikit tertutupi dengan bintik-bintik putih salju yang dingin. Sehun terus berjalan menunduk sambil memikirkan hal pertama yang dipesan oleh Appanya. Ya, tentu saja mengunjungi makam eommanya dan memakai uang kiriman appanya yang semakin bertambah di ATMnya. Ia berniat menyusul nunanya ke London. Tapi, Appanya berkata jika ia sendiri yang akan membawa nunanya pulang ke Korea.

Sehun sudah tidak heran dengan kebiasaan dirinya yang lupa mengunci pintu rumahnya. Namun, saat ia membuka pintu, aroma khas permen kapas itu langsung menyeruak ke indra penciumannya. Membuatnya memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk menikmati aroma ini. Aroma yang sangat familiar di sekitarnya akhir-akhir ini.

Ia mengernyit mengetahui rumahnya sangat rapi dari sebelumnya. Hawanya hangat dan tidak lagi lembab. Sehunpun melirikkan matanya ke segala sudut ruangan. Mencari sosok yang... entahlah. Menghirup aromanya membuat Sehun mengharapkan sosok itu untuk hadir di hadapannya sekarang juga.

Tiba-tiba...

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPP!

Seseorang menghinggap di punggung Sehun tiba-tiba. Melingkari kedua tangan dan kakinya pada tubuh Sehun.

"Oh Sehun.." sapanya lembut.

Sehun menghela napas kecil. Ia sangat terkejut tadi, tapi akhirnya ia tersenyum tipis yang tak bisa dilihat oleh namja yang masih hinggap di punggungnya.

"Luhan.. berhentilah." Kata Sehun datar. Berusaha menutupi kegugupannya.

Luhan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Sehun. "Berhenti apa?"

"Turunlah, aku sedang tak ingin bermain-main."

Punggung Sehun terasa sangat berat. Padahal terakhir kali menggendong Luhan, tubuhnya masih kuat. Mungkin ini efek ia terlalu lelah hari ini dan ingin segera tidur. Kepalanya juga masih pening.

"Aku kesini untuk belajar, bukan untuk bermain-main. Lihat, dari pagi aku membereskan rumahmu supaya kau mau mengajariku." Kata Luhan yang masih setia dipunggung Sehun.

Sehun memijit pelipisnya pelan. "Besok natal dan hari masih libur. Aku tak mau mengajarimu di hari libur seperti ini."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku tak akan melepaskanmu."

Luhan mengeratkan tangan dan kakinya pada Sehun. Mencoba agar Sehun tidak pergi. Namun, Sehun benar-benar tak ingin bermain-main. Jika ia sudah sangat lelah dan ada yang mengusiknya, emosinya tak bisa ia kendalikan.

Sehunpun berusaha melepaskan kaki Luhan yang melingkari pinggangnya. Dan beralih ke tangan yang melingkar di lehernya. Terus seperti itu, tapi Luhan tetap tidak mau melepaskannya juga.

Sehun menggeram kesal. "LUHAN BERHENTILAH,"

Luhan yang mendengar perkataan Sehun, perlahan melepaskan tubuhnya. Tak berapa lama, Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Luhan yang menatapnya takut-takut.

"Dengar.. Aku lelah. Dan jangan ganggu aku."

Sehun beranjak menuju kamarnya dan menutup pintu. Meninggalkan Luhan yang terdiam dengan wajah tak berdosa. Ia heran, sikap Sehun terkadang berubah-ubah. Luhan juga bingung harus menghadapinya seperti apa. Sehun tak pernah mau bercerita tentangnya. Iapun menghendikkan bahunya dan menuju dapur untuk membuat air hangat.

.

.

.

Di kamar, Sehun tak bisa memejamkan matanya karena kata-kata appanya terus terngiang di otaknya. Membuatnya frustasi karena tubuhnya sudah lelah, tapi tak kunjung bisa tidur. Iapun menendang-nendang selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan bantal. Tak lama, Sehun mendengar suara pintu kamarnya terbuka. Ia segera mengangkat bantalnya. Melihat Luhan yang sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Sehun, aku menemukan ginseng merah di dapur. Mungkin ini bisa menghilangkan rasa lelahmu."

Luhan diam disamping ranjang Sehun, berharap Sehun mau bangkit dan meminum ginseng buatannya. Sehun ingat, itu adalah ginseng pemberian tuan Jung kemarin. Yang Sehun tahu, itu menjaga tubuhnya tetap hangat dan asthmanya tidak lagi kambuh. Ya, hanya itu seperti yang tuan Jung katakan.

Mendengar Luhan yang terus menerus memohon, mau tak mau Sehun akhirnya bangkit dan melihat Luhan tersenyum kearahnya. Rasanya sama seperti pertama kali Sehun masuk ke kelas barunya. Ia selalu mengacuhkan Luhan, tapi Luhan sama sekali tak keberatan dan selalu tersenyum padanya. Ini membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah sudah membentaknya tadi.

Tanpa ragu, Sehun meraih gelas yang dipegang Luhan dan meminum minuman itu sampai tak bersisa. Tentu saja Luhan merasa usahanya tidak sia-sia karena bersusah payah membuat minuman itu. Berharap Sehun tak akan marah lagi padanya.

Sejurus kemudian, Luhan langsung meloncat ke ranjang Sehun. Menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut Sehun, dan bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Sehun sampai melongo melihatnya. Mau apa anak itu? Seenaknya saja tidur di kasurnya.

Baru saja Sehun ingin membuka mulutnya berniat berbicara, Luhan sudah mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas.

"Aku tak akan pulang karena ini sudah larut. Aku takut akan dihadang preman-preman itu. Lagipula, eomma sudah mengizinkanku." Kata Luhan dan akhirnya memejamkan matanya dengan tentram tanpa sedikitpun melihat Sehun di sampingnya.

Sehun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil berdecak-decak heran. Kemudian menarik selimut, mengikuti Luhan yang sudah telentang di sampingnya. Aroma permen kapas semakin menyeruak di penciuman Sehun karena Luhan yang berada disampingnya. Membuat tubuhnya menjadi aneh dan tambah tak bisa terpejam.

.

.

.

.

Sudah jam 00.10 KST, tapi Luhan terus saja membolak-balik posisi tidurnya. Membuat Sehun ikut terusik akibat pergerakan itu.

Sehun melirik Luhan yang sedang memunggunginya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan tubuh Luhan. Karena selimut yang ditarik Sehun, Luhanpun menoleh ke sampingnya dan melihat Sehun menggelar selimut itu di lantai.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Luhan yang kini terduduk.

Bukannya menjawab, Sehun langsung merebahkan dirinya di lantai beralas selimut itu di samping ranjangnya. Ia tak tahan dengan tubuhnya yang terasa aneh setelah meminum ginseng pemberian Luhan. Lelahnya memang hilang, tapi mencium aroma tubuh Luhan yang terlalu menyeruak membuat libido Sehun naik perlahan-lahan.

Luhanpun menggeser tubuhnya supaya bisa melihat Sehun di lantai. Ia menemukan Sehun sudah memejamkan matanya dan menjadikan bantal dengan tangannya sendiri. Karena Luhan juga tak bisa tidur, ia berpikir untuk sedikit jahil pada Sehun.

"Ssst ssst.." Luhan mencolek-colek pipi Sehun yang tirus dari atas tempat tidur. Karena Sehun tak kunjung membuka matanya, Luhan kembali melanjutkan aksinya. Colekannya beralih ke hidung Sehun. Ia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak terkekeh dan itu sukses membuat Sehun memegang tangan usilnya lalu membuka matanya tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" Kata Sehun dengan mata merahnya menatap Luhan.

"Ani, hanya saja kau sangat lucu ketika tertidur." Luhan kembali terkekeh. Membuat Sehun mengernyit karena menurutnya ini tidak lucu sedikitpun.

Sehun melepaskan tangannya dan kembali terpejam. "Kau tahu aku lelah, Luhan.."

Luhan hanya tersenyum. Ia masih memperhatikan Sehun dari atas tempat tidur. "Tadi kau darimana? Aku menunggumu lama sekali."

"Aku bekerja, maka dari itu aku lelah. Dan berhentilah mengoceh." Jawab Sehun yang masih terpejam di lantai.

"Kau sudah bekerja lagi? Dimana?"

Lagi-lagi Sehun menjawab sambil terpejam. "Bukan urusanmu."

Luhan meniup poninya sebal. Sehun selalu seperti ini. Tak pernah membiarkan Luhan mengetahui tentangnya.

"Kau selalu seperti ini. Tak pernah sedikitpun menghargai keberadaanku. Aku selalu berusaha membantumu dan peduli padamu tapi kau tak pernah menganggapku. Seharusnya aku mendengarkan kata-kata Kai untuk menyerah padamu. Kai memang selalu benar dan baik padaku. Tidak sepertimu yang hanya,"

"Apa kau baru saja memarahiku?" tanya Sehun yang sudah membuka matanya. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap Luhan dari bawah yang terlihat cemberut diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Baiklah, tanyakan apapun sesuka hatimu. Dan aku akan menjawabnya dengan benar."

Tentu saja Luhan tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Mudah sekali ternyata membuat Sehun seperti ini. Ia sedikit tersenyum bangga.

"Kau bekerja dimana? Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Luhan menatap Sehun ke lantai.

"Aku menjadi petugas pengisi bahan bakar." Jawab Sehun santai.

"Apa? Kau serius?" mata Luhan membesar. Dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan Sehun singkat.

"Oh ya, aku hampir lupa. Tadi Jung seonsaengnim datang kesini dan mencarimu. Sebenarnya, ada hubungan apa kau dengan Jung seonsaengnim?"

Sehun mengubah posisinya menghadap kolong tempat tidur. "Tuan Jung pengasuhku waktu kecil saat aku masih di Seoul, tapi ia berhenti bekerja di rumahku dan pergi saat umurku 6 tahun."

"Seoul? Lalu mengapa kau sekarang di Incheon?" tanya Luhan sambil menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Aku kabur dari rumah." Jawab Sehun dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Mendengar itu, Luhan langsung terdiam.

"Aku bukan berasal dari keluarga harmonis. Maka dari itu, aku memutuskan pergi mencari kehidupanku sendiri."

Luhan sedikit prihatin dengan kehidupan Sehun. Ia berpikir, pasti Sehun telah melewati waktu yang rumit. Berasal dari keluarga broken home bukanlah hal yang mudah. Pantas saja jika emosi Sehun sering naik turun. Luhan sedikit menyesal telah memperlakukan Sehun dengan tidak baik. Ia sangat memahami kondisi Sehun yang wajar jika sedikit labil.

Hening cukup lama, perlahan tangan Luhan menyentuh pipi kanan Sehun yang masih menghadap ke kolong tempat tidur. Membuat Sehun menolehkan kepalanya pada Luhan yang ada di atas. Tangan Luhan mulai bergerak mengusap-usap pipinya lembut.

Sehun tak bisa menyangkal karena sentuhan Luhan membuat dirinya nyaman. Ia menikmati waktunya dengan Luhan yang mengusap pipinya. Matanya terpejam menikmati usapan tangan Luhan dan perlahan tangannya menghampiri tangan Luhan. Menggenggamnya dan mengusapnya lembut. Sehun menghela napasnya yang semakin berat dan memburu.

Iapun membuka matanya tiba-tiba dan langsung bangkit dari tidurnya. Luhan melihat tingkah Sehun yang tiba-tiba dudukpun mengernyit. Sehun terlihat mencekeram rambutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya. Luhanpun ikut duduk dan memegang bahu Sehun lembut.

"Ada apa Sehun? Kepalamu sakit?" tanya Luhan khawatir.

"Luhan.." Suara Sehun terdengar parau dan rendah. Libidonya bertambah naik setelah mati-matian ia berusaha melupakannya. Luhan hanya menjawab dengan gumaman.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Sehun menatap Luhan dan menarik tangannya. Membuat tubuh Luhan terjatuh keatas tubuhnya. Lalu Sehun menggulung tubuhnya bersama Luhan dengan selimut yang dijadikan alasnya untuk tidur. Perlakuan Sehun sontak membuat Luhan terkejut. Dan sekarang tubuh mereka sudah tergulung selimut putih tebal milik Sehun.

Luhan sedikit menggeliat tak nyaman berada tepat diatas tubuh Sehun seperti ini.

"Se..ssehun.." Mendadak kegugupan menjalari Luhan.

"Katakan, apa yang kau masukkan ke dalam minuman tadi." Tanya Sehun mengitimidasi. Dirinya tak kalah gugup seperti Luhan. Napasnya semakin bertambah berat merasakan tubuh Luhan yang menggeliat diatasnya.

"Aku hanya membuat minuman ginseng untukmu, sungguh." Jawab Luhan berusaha meyakinkan Sehun.

'_Sungguh, aku tidak melakukan apapun..' _

Sehunpun membalikkan posisinya menjadi diatas Luhan. Menopang tubuhnya di lantai dengan kedua lutut dan sikunya.

"Dengar, aku tahu kau berbohong." Sehun masih mengatur napasnya. Menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyerang Luhan sekarang juga.

Luhan menggeliat lagi mencoba melepaskan diri dari gulungan selimut ini. Membuat tubuhnya mau tidak mau bergesekan dengan Sehun. Sehun terus menatap manik mata yang bersinar itu. Mengilatkan jika namja mungil dihadapannya sedang dilanda kegugupan sama seperti dirinya. Dipandangi oleh Sehun seintens ini, membuat Luhan menghentikan pergerakkannya dan membalas tatapan Sehun. Sedikit ngeri dengan wajah Sehun yang tanpa Luhan ketahui sedang dilanda gairah.

Tak terlalu lama mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Saling meyakinkan diri masing-masing untuk melakukan lebih atau menghentikan ini sekarang juga.

Luhan memperhatikan mata Sehun yang kini tertuju pada bibirnya. Menjadi tambah gugup karena wajah Sehun perlahan-lahan mendekat ke wajahnya. Bibir Sehun kini juga menjadi fokus Luhan sekarang. Ini adalah waktu yang tepat disaat beberapa waktu lalu sempat terputus dan malah menjadi canggung satu sama lain.

Disaat hidung mereka mulai bersentuhan, Luhan mulai memejamkan matanya dan membuka sedikit belahan bibirnya. Ia yakin Sehun akan melakukannya sekarang.

Sedetik kemudian, Luhan merasakan bibir bawahnya dilumat oleh sesuatu yang basah dan hangat. Bibir Sehun mengulumnya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Merasakan bibir Luhan dengan kemauannya sendiri. Dan tentu, inilah yang Sehun inginkan karena ia tidak perlu takut-takut mencium Luhan yang tertidur. Karena saat ini, Luhan yang tidak tidur ada dihadapannya dan bisa Sehun lumat bibirnya. Tanpa harus memikirkan alasan jika ia membutuhkan napas buatan yang tidak bisa diartikan sebagai ciuman.

Satu telapak tangan Sehun terangkat menuju kepala Luhan, menjadikan bantalan untuk kepalanya yang menyentuh ubin secara langsung. Menyamankan Luhan agar dirinya tidak terlalu tersakiti dengan kerasnya ubin. Sehun terus memainkan lidah Luhan dengan lidahnya. Perlahan Luhan mulai mengimbangi ciuman Sehun yang terlampau lembut. Menarik tangannya keluar dari gulungan selimut, dan mengarahkan ke dada Sehun untuk meremas kaus yang dipakainya.

Luhan semakin menarik dan meremas kaus Sehun disaat ciuman ini perlahan mulai bergairah. Terus saling melumat, mengulum, menggerakkan kepala satu sama lain demi mencari kenyamanan. Sehun terus memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Luhan. Mengabsen satu persatu giginya yang menimbulkan decakan-decakan indah di sekitar kamar Sehun yang remang.

Tangan Sehun yang menganggur terangkat menuju telinga kiri Luhan yang memakai anting. Mengusap-usap daun telinga itu dan berganti mengelus leher Luhan dengan lembut. Membuat Luhan semakin terbawa suasana karena Sehun yang pandai menyentuh dirinya.

"Eunghh.." Ciuman mereka terlepas karena Luhan melenguh pelan. Menikmati sentuhan Sehun yang terlampau lembut itu.

Mereka kembali bertatapan dengan jarak wajah yang minim. Merasakan hembusan napas yang menderu lembut di wajah satu sama lain. Gairah sangat membuncah di dada Sehun sekarang. Melihat Luhan dihadapannya membuatnya ingin terus menyentuhnya. Namun, tiba-tiba sekelebat ingatan akan perkataan tuan Jung melintas di otaknya. Ya, Luhan bukan miliknya. Ia tidak mengetahui status Luhan dengan Kai saat ini.

Luhan menautkan kedua alisnya melihat Sehun diatasnya seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Ia mengerti pasti Sehun sedang bimbang dengan hatinya. Luhanpun menyentuh sebelah pipi Sehun, membuat Sehun tersadar dari pikirannya.

"Jika ada sesuatu yang membuatmu seperti ini, katakanlah.." Kata Luhan sambil terus mengusap pipi namja diatasnya.

Sehun menghela napas berat. Kemudian membawa Luhan berguling ke samping untuk melepaskan selimut yang menggulung tubuh mereka. Ia beranjak menuju balkon kamarnya, berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya yang kusut. Meninggalkan Luhan sendirian diatas selimutnya. Sehun menatap pemandangan jalan yang sedikit tertutup salju dari balkon kamarnya. Tentu saja, hawa dingin langsung menyambut dan menyerbu tubuhnya. Telapak tangannyapun bergerak mengusap-usap lengannya yang tidak tertutupi kaus. Tak berlangsung lama, Sehun merasakan kain tebal,—selimut hinggap menutupi tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Asthmamu bisa kambuh jika kedinginan seperti ini.."

Sehun menyadari Luhan di belakangnya yang memakaikan selimut untuknya. Iapun mengeratkan selimut dari Luhan dan menoleh pada Luhan yang kini sudah berada tepat di sampingnya. Manik matanya itu menerawang ke arah jalanan bersalju di bawah. Cahaya lampu dari jalanan membuat mata Luhan semakin terlihat berbinar.

Awalnya Sehun sedikit terpana melihatnya, tetapi ia masih harus mengontrol diri dihadapan Luhan. Jadi, Sehun hanya berdiri diam dengan selimutnya. Membiarkan Luhan dan dirinya berada dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Sekian menit berlalu, meninggalkan dua namja yang masih hanyut dalam pikiran mereka. Sehun sedikit mencuri pandang ke arah Luhan yang masih menatap jalan di bawahnya. Ia dapat melihat Luhan sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya. Sebenarnya Luhan menyadari Sehun dari tadi terus meliriknya. Maka dari itu, Luhan tak bisa menahan senyumnya.

Luhan memang tahan dengan cuaca dingin. Tapi bukan dengan berlama-lama diluar dan hanya menggunakan kaus tipisnya ini. Luhanpun mengusap lengannya sendiri untuk meredakan hawa dingin yang menyerbu tubuhnya.

.

.

.

GREP

Sehunpun memeluk Luhan dari belakang, membagi selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sedari tadi. Berharap namja mungil dipelukannya ini dapat merasakan hangat dari tubuhnya dan selimutnya. Lupakan tentang perkataan tuan Jung. Lupakan status Luhan dan Kai yang tidak Sehun ketahui sampai saat ini. Ia hanya ingin menikmati dirinya bersama namja cantik di dalam selimut bersamanya saat ini.

"Kau kedinginan?" bisik Sehun di telinga Luhan yang mengenakan anting rusa kecil itu.

Sehun hanya merasakan anggukan pelan Luhan di depannya. Dan Sehun kembali mengeratkan selimut itu. Memperkecil jarak antara tubuh mereka yang semakin menempel.

"Atau kau ingin kembali ke dalam?" Sehun menawarkan. Lalu dijawab dengan gelengan kecil Luhan.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sehun asal. Ia heran sedari tadi Luhan hanya diam tak seperti biasanya.

Diam cukup lama, akhirnya Luhan membuka mulutnya. "Besok malam adalah hari natal, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sehun?"

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri, merasakan dagu Sehun menopang ke bahu kirinya.

"Molla.." jawab Sehun diakhiri dengan helaan napas ringan. Ia kembali teringat saat malam natal tahun lalu yang hanya ia habiskan sendirian di dalam kamarnya. Tanpa pohon natal, tanpa hadiah dari orang tuanya. Katakanlah Sehun terlalu kekanakan. Tapi, terakhir menerima kado natal disaat umurnya 6 tahun dari tuan Jung.

"Kau tak ingin mengunjungi rumahmu di Seoul?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Rumahku disini.."

"Kau tidak merindukan orangtuamu? Sekedar bertemu dan mengucapkan hari natal bukan sesuatu yang buruk."

Sehun mendengus asal. "Bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan malam natal besok?" tanya Sehun yang masih menopang dagunya di bahu Luhan. Lalu meliriknya sekilas.

"Eommaku akan menjemput Appaku di bandara besok. Lalu kami akan pergi merayakan natal di Gangwon dengan kerabat lainnya."

Hhh, Sehun sudah mengira akan seperti ini. Pasti Luhan akan merayakan natal bersama keluarganya. Tidak seperti dirinya yang hanya berdiam diri di rumah atau mungkin bekerja lagi di pom bensin. Tak bisa dipungkiri, kalau ia ingin menghabiskan malam natalnya bersama namja cantik dipelukannya ini.

"Ikutlah bersamaku, Oh Sehun.." Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun. Menampilkan senyum teduh padanya.

Sehun menaikkan alisnya sedikit. "Mwo?"

"Ya, kita rayakan natal bersama keluargaku di Gangwon." Luhan mengedipkan sebelah matanya tapi hanya dibalas tatapan datar oleh Sehun.

Luhan mendecak. "Tak apa jika kau tidak mau," Luhan kembali memfokuskan dirinya ke arah jalan. Membuat Sehun sedikit gemas melihat tingkahnya. Sehunpun melepaskan selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka dan memutar Luhan menghadapnya.

"Apa kau lupa jika kau lebih tua dariku? Aku ini siswa akselerasi.. Jangan bertingkah seperti itu agar kau tak mudah dibodohi." Ucap Sehun asal. Ia tak yakin dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sedangkan Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya mencerna kata-kata Sehun.

"Kau ini, kenapa mudah sekali menerima ciuman orang lain? Apa Kai tak cukup bagimu?"

Bodoh. Sekarang giliran Sehun yang bodoh. Ia tak pernah bisa mengontrol perkataannya. Padahal ia sudah berusaha menutupi untuk tidak pernah menyebut Kai disetiap pembicaraannya dengan Luhan. Mulut dan pikirannya tidak pernah bisa sinkron.

Ini sudah terlanjur.

Sehun menatap lekat manik mata dihadapannya. "Bukankah.. ini terdengar, murahan?"

Mata Luhan membesar. Alisnya saling bertautan. "Apa katamu?"

Luhan sedikit tak percaya dengan perubahan Sehun yang satu ini. Bisa-bisanya Sehun menyebutnya murahan?

Sehun melangkah untuk mempersempit jaraknya dengan Luhan. Lalu tangannya bergerak mengusap rambut namja dihadapannya. "Aku tahu kau mengerti yang satu ini." Ucap Sehun datar.

Luhan menggeram kesal. Ia mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya dan mendorong tubuh Sehun kuat-kuat. Menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras karena tubuh Sehun membentur jendela di belakangnya. Sehun meringis pelan.

"Kenapa kau tega sekali berkata seperti itu, Sehun? Setelah apa yang sudah kulakukan untukmu, kau malah seperti ini?" Nada bicara Luhan terdengar sarkastik. Namun, ia tak bisa memungkiri jika hatinya sakit mendengar Sehun berkata seperti itu padanya.

Sedetik kemudian, Luhan bergegas pergi meninggalkan Sehun sendirian di balkon. Ia kesal dengan diri Sehun yang sulit sekali ditebak. Atau memang Luhan yang terlalu polos dan terkesan bodoh sehingga dengan mudah dibodohi oleh Sehun?

Sehun segera menyusul Luhan masuk. Tapi, ia tak mendapati Luhan di kamarnya. Sehunpun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar dan mendapati Luhan sedang berusaha membuka pintu rumahnya.

Sehun menghela napas lega melihat Luhan masih berada di rumahnya.

"Hhh, menyerahlah." Kata Sehun melipat tangannya di dada. Rumahnya sudah ia kunci tadi. Namun, Luhan tetap bersikeras membuka pintunya tanpa melihat kunci yang tergantung di tembok.

"Oh Sehun! Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi! Cepat buka pintu ini!" bentak Luhan. Tapi yang terdengar di telinga Sehun hanya seperti rengekan bayi yang memohon minta dibelikan permen.

Sehun mendecak pelan. Membiarkan Luhan terus memarahinya minta dibukakan pintu. Omelan Luhan tak berlangsung lama karena kini Sehun melihat Luhan tengah menekan deretan angka untuk menelpon seseorang.

"Aku akan meminta bantuan pada Kai jika kau telah menyandraku disini." Ancam Luhan sambil mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga.

Nada sambung sudah mulai terdengar dari seberang.

.

.

.

BRUK!

"Akkkk..." tiba-tiba Sehun jatuh berlutut sambil mencekeram dadanya. Wajahnya tersirat akan kesakitan. Luhanpun membelalakkan matanya melihat Sehun tak jauh darinya. Tidak, pasti asthma Sehun kambuh. Luhan bingung dibuatnya. Ia memasukkan ponselnya ke sakunya dan segera menghampiri Sehun. Mengabaikan panggilan dari seberang yang terus memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Oh Sehun.. Ya!" Luhan berteriak panik. Apa ini kesalahannya karena telah mendorongnya tadi? Luhan terus mengguncang tubuh Sehun. Melihat Sehun yang mulai melemas dihadapannya. Iapun segera berlari menuju kamar Sehun untuk mengambil inhaler. Karena terlalu panik, Luhan mengobrak-abrik seluruh isi laci-laci di kamar Sehun. Dan usahanya tidak sia-sia. Iapun tersenyum lega dan berniat menuju Sehun. Namun baru selangkah, tiba-tiba...

DEG

.

.

.

.

.

Lampu rumah Sehun padam seluruhnya.

Tak ada secercah cahaya sama sekali. Luhan yang memegang inhaler langsung mematung tak bergerak. Ia sangat takut gelap. Ditambah lagi dirinya sedang sendirian di kamar ini. Ia ingin menghampiri Sehun, tapi kakinya terasa lemas tak mampu melangkah. Ia hanya diam sampai keringat dingin mengalir dipelipisnya.

"Oh Sehun.." panggil Luhan pelan. Tapi tak ada sahutan.

"Sehun?!" kali ini lebih keras, berharap Sehun bisa mendengarnya. Namun tetap sia-sia. Luhan yakin Sehun pasti sangat kesakitan dan membutuhkan inhaler secepatnya. Iapun memaksakan langkahnya, mengira-ngira dimana tempat Sehun terduduk tadi. Berjalan dengan pelan sambil meraba dinding terdekat.

Saat merasa sudah yakin dengan tempat dimana Sehun berada, ia tak merasakan keberadaan Sehun. Sontak bulu kuduk Luhan meremang. Rasanya ingin sekali ia menangis dan berharap eommanya memeluknya sekarang. Ia sangat takut sampai-sampai inhaler itu terlepas dari genggamannya. Tangannya bergetar hebat.

"Sehun-ah.."

"Oh Sehun?!"

"Sehun, kau dimana?"

"Oh Sehun!"

Dan tetap tak ada sahutan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_EPILOG_

_Melihat Luhan yang menghubungi Kai, Sehun gelagapan. Ia tak mau jika Luhan pergi karena marah padanya. Meminta maaf bukan __**style**__ Sehun. Ia berpikir sejenak dan mencari jalan agar Luhan tetap tinggal._

"_Akkkk..."_

_Tanpa pikir panjang Sehun menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai. Mencekeram kaus yang dipakainya dengan kuat. Seolah-olah dadanya terasa sesak dan butuh oksigen secepatnya. Ia sedikit melirik Luhan tak jauh di depannya sedang membelalakkan matanya. Sehun berteriak girang dalam hati. Mungkin ia bisa langsung mendapat kontrak sebagai pemeran utama di film. Melihat aksinya yang menurutnya tak seberapa, ternyata Luhan sangat mudah percaya._

_Jangan sampai Luhan tahu ini hanya akal-akalan Sehun saja._

_Ia memejamkan matanya erat. Dan merasakan Luhan memanggil-manggil namanya sambil mengguncang bahunya. Sedetik kemudian, ia merasakan Luhan sudah beranjak menuju kamarnya. Great! Ini yang direncanakan Sehun. Rupanya Luhan mengikuti permainannya._

_Melihat Luhan yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya, Sehun segera menuju dapur. Ia menghampiri pusat saklar lampu. Tempatnya mengatur jalan listrik yang mengalir di rumahnya. Dalam hitungan ketiga..._

_Dan,_

_KLIK!_

_Lampu rumah Sehun padam seutuhnya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

.

Bentar lagi bulan puasa! *nangis kejer*

Gimana nih readers-nim? Aku belum ngepost NC loh HUAHAHA *evil laugh*

Aku harap jangan ada yang kecewa yah sama part ini. Setelah pemberitaan yang menyayat hatiku, aku susah banget dapet feel lagi =((

Tadinya aku sempet mau udahan nulis FF karena ngerasa gagal dapet feel setelah skandal Baekki. Bener-bener sulit banget dapet feel chapter ini. Tapi aku harap, reviews tetep berjalan mulus yah hehe

Yo Yo Yo Man~~ sampe 450 reviews dan bakal ngepost lagi. Maaf sekali lagi kalo gak puas sama FF ini. Aku juga gak puas sama FF yang lama-lama busuk ini. Pengen aku hapus rasanya tau gak? *abaikan

Pengen aku telen habis-habisan FF ini trus aku biarin akun ini ampe berdebu. Hiks sedih.. =((

Tentang project FF selanjutnya, belum aku bisa tentuin yah hasil votingnya. Karena FF ini kan belum kelar. Dan sekarang ngetik FF ini tuh rasanya kudu mikir keras. Gak kaya sebelum skandal Baekki, lancarnya kaya habis minum vegeta. *plis ini abaikan*

Buktinya, dulu aku bisa post 3 hari sekali. Tapi sekarang? untuk menyentuh keyboard pun aku langsung mules. Eih~ jadi ngelantur kemana-mana.

Yaudahlah ya, terima kenyataan aja.

Annyeong goodbye see you the next chapter~~

_Btw, aku lagi mikirin cerita yang bakal aku jamin gak akan ada di FF manapun loh_ /whispers/


	10. Chapter 10

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lampu rumah Sehun padam seluruhnya.

Tak ada secercah cahaya sama sekali. Luhan yang memegang inhaler langsung mematung tak bergerak. Ia sangat takut gelap. Ditambah lagi dirinya sedang sendirian di kamar ini. Ia ingin menghampiri Sehun, tapi kakinya terasa lemas tak mampu melangkah. Ia hanya diam sampai keringat dingin mengalir dipelipisnya.

"Oh Sehun.." panggil Luhan pelan. Tapi tak ada sahutan.

"Sehun?!" kali ini lebih keras, berharap Sehun bisa mendengarnya. Namun tetap sia-sia. Luhan yakin Sehun pasti sangat kesakitan dan membutuhkan inhaler secepatnya. Iapun memaksakan langkahnya, mengira-ngira dimana tempat Sehun terduduk tadi. Berjalan dengan pelan sambil meraba dinding terdekat.

Saat merasa sudah yakin dengan tempat dimana Sehun berada, ia tak merasakan keberadaan Sehun. Sontak bulu kuduk Luhan meremang. Rasanya ingin sekali ia menangis dan berharap eommanya memeluknya sekarang. Ia sangat takut sampai-sampai inhaler itu terlepas dari genggamannya. Tangannya bergetar hebat.

"Sehun-ah.."

"Oh Sehun?!"

"Sehun, kau dimana?"

"Oh Sehun!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 10**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan sudah tak bisa berpikir lagi harus bagaimana. Rasanya ia ingin lari sekarang juga. Tapi ia tak tahu harus melangkah kemana karena secercah cahaya tak nampak sedikitpun ke retinanya. Semisal ia bisa berlari dari rumah ini, bagaimana dengan Sehun? Apa jangan-jangan Sehun sudah tak sadarkan diri karena Luhan yang terlalu lambat?

"Oh Sehun.."

Tidak, Luhan tidak boleh menangis. Jangan karena mati lampu seperti ini ia jadi cengeng. Tapi, ia benar-benar ketakutan. Luhan tak punya trauma sebelumnya. Kakinya semakin lemas. Bahunya bergetar hebat berusaha menahan tangis dan ketakutan yang menjalar ke sekujur tubuhnya. Luhan mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat, berharap secercah cahaya dapat masuk ke penglihatannya.

Dan benar saja, sinar berwarna orange tiba-tiba menyala dari daerah dapur. Ia memperhatikan cahaya orange itu dari tempatnya berdiri. Perlahan, Sehun yang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Membawa lilin kecil dan menatap Luhan dengan datar seolah tak terjadi apapun.

Melihat Sehun yang kini dihadapannya, Luhan langsung menunduk. Ia takut Sehun dapat melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang ketakutan. Rasanya ia ingin menjerit dan menangis dihadapan Sehun. Meluapkan rasa ketakutannya.

"Ya.." panggil Sehun datar. Sedikit bingung apa ia terlalu jahat melakukan ini?

Luhan masih menunduk dalam. Sehun terus memperhatikannya dan menyadari jika bahu Luhan bergetar hebat. Perlahan, isakan kecil terdengar dari mulut namja dihadapannya.

"Luhan.." panggil Sehun lagi. Luhan tak menyahut dan suara isakan itu semakin lama semakin terdengar di telinga Sehun. Dilihatnya bahu dan dada Luhan naik turun akibat isakannya yang terlalu kuat. Sebenarnya Luhan sudah sekuat tenaga menahan isakan itu agar tak lolos dari mulutnya.

Sehunpun meletakkan lilin itu di meja sampingnya. Ia menangkup wajah Luhan mencoba mengangkat wajahnya yang terus menunduk dan terisak. Tak bisa dipungkiri jika Sehun terkejut merasakan air mata yang langsung membanjiri telapak tangannya. Awalnya, Luhan tak ingin mengangkat wajahnya. Karena Sehun memanggilnya sekali lagi, iapun mengangkat wajahnya perlahan dan matanya langsung bertemu dengan tatapan Sehun.

"Kau.. baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun ragu.

Melihat tatapan Luhan yang berlinang air mata dan terus saja terisak, Sehun mengerti jawabannya. Ia salah. Ya, Sehun mengaku sepenuh hatinya jika ia sudah keterlaluan memperlakukan Luhan seperti ini. Tapi, haruskah ia meminta maaf sekarang? Tidak mungkin. Itu adalah kata yang selalu Sehun hindari. Tapi melihat Luhan yang menangis karenanya, ia merasa sangat bersalah. Haruskah ia menenangkannya dan memeluknya sekarang?

Peluk,

.

.

.

.

Atau tidak?

.

.

.

.

Peluk,

.

.

.

.

Atau tidak?

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, Sehun menarik Luhan ke dekapannya.

"Uljima.. Gwaenchana.. Aku disini." Ucap Sehun sambil mengusap punggung namja direngkuhannya. Mencoba menenangkan Luhan berharap isakannya bisa mereda.

Namun, bukannya reda tangis itu malah pecah di dada Sehun. Membuat kaus yang dipakainya semakin basah karena air mata Luhan yang terus mengalir keluar. Sehun gelagapan dibuatnya. Seharusnya tadi ia tak usah memeluknya seperti ini. Tapi, tak ada salahnya memeluk Luhan pada kesempatan langka 'kan? Lagipula tak bisa Sehun pungkiri kalau ia menyukainya.

"Gwaenchana, gwaenchana.."

Setelah bermenit-menit lamanya, mengapa Luhan tak kunjung membalas pelukannya? Apa ia sangat marah pada Sehun sekarang? Apa ia mengetahui kalau ini adalah akal-akalan Sehun?

"Aku ingin tidur.." Kata Luhan dengan suara serak setelah tangisnya mereda direngkuhan Sehun. Sehunpun mengerti dan langsung melepas pelukannya. Menggenggam tangannya sambil membawa lilin yang berada diatas meja lalu mengajaknya ke kamar.

Melihat Luhan yang kini memeluknya dengan protektif, Sehun sedikit sesak. Tidak cukup bagi Luhan hanya tidur seranjang tanpa memeluk Sehun. Ia hanya khawatir Sehun akan meninggalkannya lagi saat mati lampu seperti ini.

Sehun memperhatikan wajah cantik disampingnya. Memikirkan kejadian yang sudah terlewat beberapa jam yang lalu. Dimulai dari bertemu Appanya, dan kejadian bersama Luhan sepulang kerja tadi. Sampai-sampai ia melupakan tubuhnya yang sudah sangat lelah tadi. Saat ia melirik jam di meja nakas, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 02.45 dini hari. Tak menyangka waktu berjalan sangat cepat padahal ia merasa hari ini sangat panjang.

Tak membuang waktu tidur, Sehunpun menyusul Luhan ke alam mimpi. Dan diam-diam ikut menelusupkan satu tangannya ke pinggang Luhan. Membalas pelukannya yang protektif.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.30 KST siang hari. Sehun sudah rapi dengan sweater dan balutan coat hitam miliknya. Ia sudah siap pergi ke Seoul. Tapi melihat namja mungil yang masih terlelap dengan damai di ranjang miliknya, menghambatnya untuk pergi. Sebenarnya ia tak tega membangunkan Luhan yang masih tergelung selimut. Hhh, dia tak boleh terus-terusan tak tega seperti ini.

Sehunpun menendang-nendang kaki Luhan pelan sambil memakai jam tangannya.

"Ya.. Ireona."

Luhan tak berkutik. Iapun menendangnya lagi.

"Cepat bangun. Kau akan terlambat ke Gangwon."

Luhan merenggangkan tubuhnya ringan, dan kembali terlelap tanpa melihat Sehun yang hampir habis kesabarannya. Akhirnya Sehun ambil tindakan, duduk di samping Luhan dan mengangkat tengkuk Luhan sampai ia terduduk.

Aishh.. Kenapa Luhan sangat seksi dihadapannya saat ini. Wajah polosnya yang kusut, rambutnya yang berantakan, bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka. Membuat Sehun berdehem kikuk diposisinya.

"Ehem. Ya.. Bangunlah. Kau akan terlambat ke Gangwon." Sehun berkata pada Luhan yang masih memejamkan matanya.

Melihat Luhan yang tak kunjung bangun, Sehun akhirnya melepaskannya acuh tak acuh.

"Baiklah, aku pergi. Jangan salahkan aku jika kau terkunci disini sendirian."

Baru saja ingin keluar kamar, Luhan bersuara. "Jam berapa ini?"

Sehun menjawab malas. "Setengah satu siang."

Mendengar itu, Luhan langsung membelalakkan matanya. Segera bangkit dari kasur dan berteriak.

"MWO?! Aku terlambat! Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?!"

Sehun mendengus menahan kesal lalu memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku sudah membangunkanmu, tapi kenapa kau terus saja tidur seperti kerbau?"

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Jika kau ingin pergi, kunci rumah terlebih dahulu."

"Tunggu!" cegah Luhan. Sehunpun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh.

"Kau ingin ke Seoul?" tanya Luhan. Sehun hanya bergumam mengiyakan.

"Aku ikut!"

Sedetik kemudian, Luhan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. Bersiap-siap dan berniat untuk ikut Sehun ke Seoul. Untuk apa dia ke Gangwon? Toh, ia sudah terlambat dan pasti orang tuanya sudah meninggalkannya. Sehun yang melihat Luhan menutup kamar mandi tersenyum tipis. Tak menyangka Luhan akan ikut bersamanya ke Seoul. Yah, walaupun ia berniat ke makam eommanya. Mungkin setelah itu ia bisa mengajak Luhan menghabiskan natal di kota kelahirannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir setengah jam Sehun menunggu Luhan di depan rumah susunnya.

'_Kenapa lama sekali?'_

Ia berniat menyusul Luhan masuk tapi diurungkannya karena kini sosok mungil itu telah keluar dari rumahnya. Merasa diperhatikan seintens itu oleh Sehun, Luhan sedikit kikuk.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengecek pakaiannya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau pakai dibibirmu itu?" Sehun balik bertanya. Mengangkat satu alisnya dan perlahan mendekati Luhan.

"Ah.. ini? Ini lipgloss. Kenapa? Apa aku berantakan memakainya?" Luhanpun meratakan lipgloss itu dengan bibirnya sendiri. Membuat Sehun sedikit terlena melihat bibir merah mengkilap namja cantik dihadapannya.

Dengan cepat, Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha menyadarkan dirinya sendiri dari pikiran kotornya. Iapun berjalan meninggalkan Luhan yang kini ikut mensejajarkan langkahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan tak bisa menutupi kegembiraannya ketika menginjakkan kakinya di Seoul. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya. Entah kenapa ia sangat menyukai pemandangan kota Seoul daripada Incheon. Meskipun tak terlalu berbeda jauh karena jarak dari Seoul ke Incheon hanya berkisar 1 jam. Ia berjalan dengan Sehun sambil melihat toko-toko dan kios-kios yang berjajar di jalanan kota Seoul. Sehun tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan tingkah Luhan. Ia hanya terfokus mencari toko bunga tujuannya.

Luhan sedikit bingung dengan Sehun yang membawanya ke toko bunga. Ia menurut saja dengan Sehun karena ia sendiri yang ingin ikut ke Seoul. Terlihat Sehun sedang melihat-lihat bunga-bunga di depannya.

"Bunga apa yang biasanya orang-orang sukai?" Luhan sedikit gelagapan karena Sehun bertanya padanya. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Ia berpikiran jika Sehun akan membelikannya bunga. Maka dari itu ia menyebutkan bunga yang disukainya.

"Hmm.. Krisan. Ya, bunga krisan berwarna putih seperti itu." Jawab Luhan sambil menunjuk bunga krisan putih tak jauh di depannya.

"Benarkah seperti itu?" Sehun meyakinkan. Luhanpun membalasnya dengan anggukan riang.

Setelah membeli serangkai bunga krisan putih itu, Sehun kembali mengajak Luhan berjalan. Mereka berjalan berdampingan dan Luhan sedikit melirik-lirik bunga digenggaman Sehun.

'_Kenapa ia tak memberikannya padaku?'_

Diam-diam Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Ia terus berjalan mengikuti Sehun, tapi tiba-tiba Sehun berlutut di depannya. Membuat Luhan langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Dilihatnya, Sehun mengarahkan bunga itu padanya.

Luhan gugup seketika. Pipinya merona merah dan ia tidak menyangka. Apa Sehun akan menyatakan cinta padanya?

Melihat Luhan yang melamun, Sehun langsung menyadarkannya.

"Bisakah kau memegang bunga ini sebentar? Aku ingin mengikat tali sepatuku."

.

.

.

DEG

Bagai dihempaskan dari lantai 5. Luhan merasa dirinya malu bercampur kesal. Jadi Sehun mempermainkannya lagi? Tidak, ia tak boleh berpikir seperti itu. Hanya saja ia terlalu percaya diri. Luhanpun mengambil bunga itu dari tangan Sehun acuh tak acuh. Dan Sehun sangat merasakan perubahan ekspresi dari wajah Luhan saat itu.

Luhan kembali dibuat bingung karena Sehun mengajaknya ke tempat pemakaman. Siapa yang akan Sehun kunjungi Luhan tak berani berkata setelah insiden memalukan tadi. Akhirnya, mereka berakhir pada sebuah batu nisan bertuliskan nama Min Hyerin. Luhan melihat Sehun meletakkan bunga krisan putih itu disana.

"Aku datang.."

"Aku datang, eomma.."

Dan dari situ Luhan tahu, ternyata eomma Sehun telah tiada. Dan Sehun tengah menahan kesedihannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai dari pemakaman, Luhan masih terus mengikuti Sehun. Entah, Sehun ingin mengajaknya kemana lagi. Waktu sudah hampir petang, tapi Sehun tak kunjung mengajaknya makan. Padahal sedari bangun tidur, Luhan kira Sehun akan mengajaknya makan terlebih dahulu. Ternyata Sehun hanya diam saja tanpa memikirkan dirinya yang sudah kelaparan.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, dan mengamati Luhan yang menahan tangannya.

"Oh Sehun.. Aku lapar." Kata Luhan sambil menggoyangkan tangan Sehun. Oh tidak, inilah yang Sehun hindari. Makan bersama Luhan hanya memalukan dirinya. Karena cara makannya yang berantakan seperti anak kecil. Terakhir kali makan bersama Luhan berakhir dengan berpasang-pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka.

Sehun menghela napas ringan. "Kau ingin makan apa?"

Seketika mata Luhan langsung berbinar. Bibirnya yang masih dilapisi lipgloss merah mengkilap itu tersenyum sumringah. Ia segera menarik tangan Sehun dan mengajaknya ke kedai sogogi (daging sapi yang dipanggang).

.

.

.

.

"Tolong ambilkan aku sebotol soju!" teriak Sehun pada pelayan yang agak jauh di depannya setelah mereka memesan sogogi. Mereka kini sudah duduk di sebuah meja dengan panggangan di atasnya.

Luhan sedikit terkejut mendengar pesanan namja datar di depannya. "Ya.. Apa kau tidak ingat apa akibatnya setelah kau meminum soju?" tanya Luhan mencemooh.

Sehun mendecih. "Kau tidak tahu? Makan sogogi sangat cocok jika dipadukan dengan soju. Bahkan orang pedalaman di Gangwonpun tahu."

Setelah daging sapi mentah itu datang, Luhan dan Sehun langsung memanggangnya dan memakan semuanya sampai habis. Hanya menyisakan selada dan sayuran kecil yang berada diatas piring. Melihat Sehun yang mulai menuang soju dan baru ingin meminumnya, Luhan segera menahannya.

"Kau tidak boleh minum soju. Aku tidak mau menjadi korban lagi."

Luhanpun menghabiskan soju di gelas itu. Lalu menuangnya lagi dan lagi sampai botol soju itu kosong tak bersisa. Sehun sudah berusaha mencegahnya, tapi apa boleh buat. Luhan terus saja meminumnya.

Luhan mengusap bibirnya sedikit. Lalu tersenyum menang ke arah Sehun dengan pipinya yang memerah akibat minum soju.

Sehun menatap Luhan dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Sepertinya sekarang aku yang akan menjadi korban." Kata Sehun datar lalu melipat tangannya di dada.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak mabuk." Balas Luhan dengan mata sayunya.

Merekapun keluar dari kedai itu dan mulai berjalan lagi. Luhan sedikit linglung, berusaha menahan rasa kantuknya yang mulai menjalar efek sebotol soju tadi. Ia ingin duduk di taman sekedar melihat orang-orang yang bermain-main salju, tapi Sehun tak memberitahunya akan pergi kemana.

"Sebenarnya kita akan kemana lagi? Dari tadi kau hanya berjalan, berjalan, dan berjalan terus." Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit sebal. Lalu menatap Sehun yang kini berhenti disampingnya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu ikut denganku? Kita akan pulang ke Incheon sekarang sebelum larut malam." Jawab Sehun.

"Bukan berarti aku tidak ingin bermain-main di Seoul." Balas Luhan lagi. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitarnya, dan melihat orang-orang yang sedang bermain ski tak jauh di depannya.

"Aku ingin bermain ski disana. Sudah lama aku tidak mencobanya." Sehun mengikuti arah tunjuk Luhan. Melihat orang-orang bahkan anak-anak kecil bermain ski disana.

"Hhh, aku tidak suka tempat ramai. Kita cari tempat lain saja." Kata Sehun sambil menghindari tatapan Luhan. Luhan sedikit heran, tapi akhirnya ia menurut juga pada Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" teriak Luhan yang melihat Sehun dengan mahirnya bermain ski dengan sepatu ski yang baru saja mereka sewa. Ia sedikit kesusahan karena sudah lama tidak bermain ski menggunakan sepatu skinya. Kadang-kadang ia terpeleset dan mencoba untuk bangun lagi sekedar menyeimbangkan dirinya. Sehun yang melihat Luhan tertinggal jauh di belakangnya, segera menghampirinya lagi.

"Mengapa kau berdiam diri disitu?" tanya Sehun sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku coat hitamnya.

"Aku tidak bisa bermain ski." Jawab Luhan malu-malu. Membuat Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau yang meminta ini, tapi kenapa tak bisa memainkannya?"

"Kalau begitu ajari aku!" Luhan menjulurkan kedua tangannya ke depan, berharap Sehun mau meraihnya dan mengajarinya bermain ski. Tak lupa ia menampakkan puppy eyesnya. Dan berhasil membuat Sehun meraih tangannya namun terlihat terpaksa.

Apa Luhan tidak tahu, saat ini Sehun sedang berbunga-bunga dalam hatinya. Tapi ia tetap menjaga sikapnya agar tak terkesan mudah menerima Luhan. Sehunpun menarik tangan Luhan, membawanya berkeliling di area es itu. Tempat ini sangat sepi, dan inilah yang diharapkan Sehun. Hanya berdua dengan Luhan, menikmati waktu natal mereka bersama. Ia tak terlalu memikirkan apakah Luhan menikmatinya juga. Yang penting, sekarang hanya ada mereka disini.

Jika Sehun melepas tangannya, ia hanya akan melihat Luhan terpeleset setelahnya. Jujur, melihat Luhan seperti itu sangatlah lucu di mata Sehun. Membuatnya tertawa dalam hati. Perlahan-lahan Luhan mulai terbiasa tanpa genggaman tangan Sehun. Ia meluncur sedikit demi sedikit dan Sehun hanya memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Tak berlangsung lama, tiba-tiba ponsel Sehun berdering. Membuatnya meluncur menjauhi Luhan dan segera mengangkat teleponnya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"_Sehun-ah.."_

Terdengar suara seorang wanita dari seberang. Ia sangat mengenal suara ini, suara yang selalu ia rindukan. Suara yang terakhir kali ia dengar saat ia berada di lantai tiga sekolahnya. Tapi, Sehun memutus sambungan teleponnya saat melihat Luhan melambai-lambaikan tas ke arahnya dari bawah waktu itu.

"Sehee nuna?"

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan sudah hampir mahir bermain dengan sepatu ski ini. Namun, ia melihat Sehun jauh dari hadapannya terlihat sedang berbincang dengan seseorang di telepon. Ia mencoba melambaikan tangan ke Sehun, tapi Sehun membelakanginya. Iapun mencoba menghampiri Sehun dengan sepatu skinya. Karena Sehun terlalu jauh, ia mengayuh sepatunya dengan cepat. Berharap segera sampai ke hadapan Sehun. Tapi, semakin lama ia semakin meluncur ke arah Sehun tanpa bisa dikontrol.

"SEHUUUNNN!"

.

.

.

BRUKK!

Sehun sempat menoleh, dan mendapati dirinya kini jatuh tertimpa Luhan. Membuat punggungnya yang belum sembuh akibat membentur jendela, kini sudah terbentur lagi oleh kerasnya es. Ponselnya juga terlempar dan mendarat diatas es yang keras itu.

"Aahh.." Sehun mengeluh pelan. Merasakan sakit dipunggungnya. Ia memejamkan matanya erat menahan sakit dan menahan berat tubuh Luhan diatasnya.

Luhan panik seketika. "Ya.. Oh Sehun, gwaenchana?"

Karena Sehun tak menggubris, Luhan menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi namja dibawahnya. Bagi Sehun, ini adalah kesempatan emas. Ia bisa sedikit bermain-main lagi dengan Luhan. Melihat wajah Luhan yang panik karenanya, membuat Sehun merasa senang. Meskipun jujur saja jika memang punggungnya benar-benar sakit saat ini.

Merasa Luhan ingin bangkit dari atasnya, Sehun menahannya agar tetap menindihnya seperti ini. Tentu saja Luhan mengernyit karena Sehun tak mau melepaskannya. Sehunpun menatap Luhan sambil meringis pelan.

"Jika kau berdiri, kau akan jatuh dan menimpaku lagi."

Pipi Luhan yang memerah karena efek soju tadi menjadi panas seketika. Ia bisa merasakan deru napas Sehun yang sedikit mengeluarkan uap putih membelai wajahnya. Rasanya ingin memeleh jika ditatap seperti itu oleh Sehun. Meski itu hanya sebuah tatapan datar tak berarti sekalipun.

Karena Sehun sudah tak tahan berhubung napasnya perlahan menjadi sesak, ia segera menggulingkan Luhan ke samping. Lalu membantunya berdiri, mengajaknya duduk di bangku yang kosong. Ia bergegas mengambil sepatu Luhan dan berlutut di hadapannya. Luhan sedikit heran dengan tingkah Sehun yang tiba-tiba aneh seperti ini.

"Apa yang.."

Belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sehun sudah melepas tali sepatu skinya. Lalu memakaikan sepatu miliknya yang dibawa Sehun. Ia sangat tercengang diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Sehun. Tak menyangka jika Sehun akan berlaku manis padanya.

"Baiklah, sudah selesai." Ujar Sehun. Tapi Luhan masih tercengang di tempatnya. Membuat Sehun mengulum senyumnya dalam hati. Apa ia terlalu romantis sampai Luhan mematung seperti ini?

Luhan tersadar tiba-tiba dan melihat Sehun masih berlutut dihadapannya. Terus menatapnya sampai membuat Luhan gugup tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa.

"Aah, sudah selesai?" tanya Luhan kikuk. Kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang terheran-heran dan segera mengganti sepatunya.

'_Apa yang Sehun lakukan?'_

'_Mengapa Sehun bersikap manis tiba-tiba?'_

'_Bagaimana mungkin Sehun membuatku hampir meleleh karenanya?'_

Sudah hampir jauh Luhan berjalan, tapi ia tak merasakan Sehun mengikutinya. Akhirnya, Luhan memutuskan untuk menoleh ke belakang. Dan mendapatkan Sehun berada 5 lima langkah di depannya. Luhan merasa semuanya berputar dan terasa seperti _slow motion._ Sehun yang sedang menatapnya terlihat bersinar. Sorot matanya yang tajam, alis matanya yang tebal, rahangnya yang tegas, serta bahunya yang bidang. Terasa sangat mempesona di mata Luhan.

.

.

.

.

_Haruga neomuna deodigo neomu himdeulda_

_**Hari-hari terasa sangat lambat dan terasa sangat sulit**_

_Nae maeumeul da boiryeohaedo_

_**Karena sekeras apapun aku mencoba menyatakan hatiku**_

_Geudae bolsuga eobseo-seo_

_**Kau tak bisa melihatnya..**_

.

.

.

.

Samar-samar seperti terdengar alunan musik di telinga Sehun. Mungkin inilah suara hatinya sekarang. Menatap Luhan yang selalu indah di hadapannya, membuat hatinya selalu berteriak ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya. Berharap dengan perlakuannya seperti ini, membuat Luhan sadar jika ia sangat menyukainya.

"Apa kau hanya akan berdiam diri disana?" Suara Luhan menyadarkan pikirannya.

Sehunpun berjalan mendekat. Lalu berkata, "Aku sedikit lelah. Bagaimana jika pergi ke sauna lalu pulang?"

Luhan berpikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk cepat.

.

.

.

.

Sauna sangat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa pengunjung yang datang. Membuat Sehun cukup lega karena ia tak terlalu suka keramaian. Setelah memakai baju khusus sauna, mereka berdua segera memasuki ruangan yang sudah mereka pesan. Tak ada apapun di ruangan itu. Hanya lantai yang terbuat dari kayu dan kursi panjang disana. Ruangan itu cukup hangat karena temperatur yang diatur oleh Sehun.

Luhanpun membuka pembicaraan setelah mereka duduk di kursi panjang itu. Menikmati uap hangat yang menerobos kulit mereka.

"Kau suka pergi ke sauna?"

Sehun yang sedang memejamkan matanya hanya menggumam pelan. Hanya dengan mengenakan baju kaus dan celana selutut dari sauna, apalagi ditambah uap yang hangat. Membuat suasana bertambah panas saja.

Perlahan keringat Sehun mengalir dipelipisnya. Luhan yang melihatnya tanpa sadar langsung mengusap keringat itu dengan punggung tangannya. Membuat Sehun kini menatap datar ke arahnya.

"Aah.. ini. Keringatmu menetes, jadi aku mengelapnya. Hehe" tak dapat dipungkiri jika Luhan juga sama gugupnya dengan Sehun. Hanya saja untuk menutupi kegugupannya terasa sangat sulit.

Mereka kembali berdiam cukup lama. Menatap lurus ke depan, tanpa memikirkan apapun.

"Terimakasih, Oh Sehun.." bisik Luhan kecil. Tapi ia yakin Sehun masih bisa mendengarnya.

Sehun meliriknya ke samping. "Untuk apa?"

Luhan perlahan menundukkan kepalanya menatap lantai. "Untuk semuanya. Yang sudah kau lakukan padaku, aku menyukainya," Luhan tersenyum tipis.

"Dulu, aku pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Kai. Dia sangat baik padaku, bahkan tidak pernah memarahiku.."

Sehun tahu, Luhan sedang menyindirnya secara tidak langsung sekarang.

Ia melanjutkan, "Ia pengertian, perhatian, sampai-sampai aku merasa tidak pantas untuknya. Ia terlalu baik, tidak seperti seseorang."

Sehun merasa tubuhnya makin panas, tapi kali ini ia mencoba sabar. Ia yakin, omongan itu ditujukan padanya. Namun, ia tetap mendengarkan Luhan.

"Seseorang yang dingin. Seseorang yang labil. Yang sulit mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Tapi aku tahu, ia pasti seperti itu karena ia merasa sendirian. Dengan sikap yang lembut dan penuh perasaan, aku yakin ia akan merasa nyaman. Maka dari itu, aku mencoba bersikap lembut padanya."

Luhan kembali tersenyum sambil mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang pernah dialaminya bersama namja yang ada dipikirannya sekarang.

"Perlahan-lahan, aku mulai menyadari perubahannya. Meskipun ia masih sering terbawa emosi, ternyata ia memiliki sisi yang hangat. Ia mencoba menyembunyikan ketulusannya agar aku tak mengetahuinya. Tapi ia gagal.."

Sehun merasakan jantungnya berdegup cepat. Gagal katanya? Apa ia sudah tak diberi kesempatan oleh Luhan? Apa ini sudah terlambat?

"Ia gagal menyembunyikan kebaikannya karena aku sudah mengetahui semuanya. Dan kurasa, aku sudah terjerumus ke dalam permainannya. Awalnya rasa itu tidak ada, tapi perlahan-lahan rasa itu muncul dan bertumpuk dihatiku. Jika aku menguburnya, entah kenapa rasa itu semakin menjulang. Sepertinya.. Aku menyukainya."

Luhan mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan langsung bertemu tatap dengan mata Sehun. Kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya,

"Sehun.. Sepertinya.. Aku menyukai orang itu." Luhan kembali menampakkan senyum teduhnya pada namja di sampingnya. Sehun tak bisa memungkiri jika ia sangat bahagia saat ini. Ingin rasanya langsung memeluk Luhan, tapi ia masih ragu karena Luhan belum menyebutkan nama orang itu.

Mereka terus bertatapan, sampai akhirnya Luhan menarik tengkuk Sehun dan membawa bibirnya untuk mencium bibir namja itu. Perlahan, Luhan menutup matanya dan merasakan setetes air matanya mengalir kepipinya. Luhan menangis. Ia sangat menyukai Sehun, tapi Sehun tak pernah menyadarinya.

Sehunpun ikut memejamkan matanya, lalu mulai melumat bibir Luhan. Merasakan rasa stroberi karena lipgloss Luhan yang dilumat olehnya. Kemudian kedua tangannya terangkat memeluk namja mungil di sampingnya. Mereka tak ingin bermain cepat. Cukup saling melumat bibir satu sama lain dengan gairah yang memuncak. Tangan Luhan mulai melingkari leher Sehun dan sesekali meremas rambutnya lembut. Menyalurkan perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam. Dan tak jauh beda dengan Sehun.

Sehunpun menarik Luhan ke pangkuannya, memeluk pinggangnya erat. Membuat tubuh mereka kini menempel sempurna. Sesekali ia mengelus punggung Luhan yang masih tertutupi kaus. Lidahnya mendorong lidah Luhan, berusaha memainkan lidahnya di dalam rongga mulut Luhan lalu menggelitik langit-langitnya. Membuat Luhan sedikit melenguh pelan diantara ciuman itu.

"Eungghh.." Luhan menghentikan ciumannya dan mendesah pelan. Merasakan juniornya diremas oleh Sehun yang kini menatapnya. Melihat Luhan yang mendesah, Sehun meremas juniornya sekali lagi. Dan sukses membuat Luhan mendesah keras.

"Eunghh.." Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menutup matanya erat. Menikmati remasan Sehun di juniornya yang semakin lama semakin teratur.

Luhan langsung lemas karena Sehun kini mengulum daun telinganya yang memakai anting. Ditambah dengan pijatan-pijatan ringan oleh tangan Sehun pada juniornya. Iapun meremas rambut Sehun kuat. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi, Sehun terlalu lembut menyentuhnya. Dan ini membuat Luhan tersiksa.

Disaat juniornya yang mulai mengeras, ia juga merasakan junior Sehun yang mengeras dibawahnya. Luhanpun menggesekkan pantatnya ke junior Sehun dan membawa bibirnya untuk mencium Sehun lagi. Perlakuan Luhan sedikit membuat Sehun menggeram. Iapun melumat dan menghisap bibirnya dengan gemas. Menimbulkan bunyi decakan-decakan di sekitar ruang sauna itu.

Sehun membawa Luhan turun dari kursi panjang itu. Membaringkan tubuh Luhan dibawah tanpa melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Tangan Sehun yang tadinya menumpu tubuhnya, ia arahkan menuju celana selutut yang dipakai Luhan. Luhan yang mengertipun mengangkat pinggulnya sedikit, kemudian merasakan Sehun menurunkan celana itu perlahan.

Akhirnya mereka menghentikan tautan bibir itu. Saling menatap satu sama lain sejenak, dan Sehun kini mengangkat tubuh Luhan untuk melepas kausnya. Hingga kini tubuh Luhan sudah polos sepenuhnya. Menyisakan Sehun yang masih rapi dengan baju sauna itu. Sehun menurunkan tubuhnya menuju nipple Luhan yang juga sudah mengeras. Tak banyak kata, Sehun segera mengulumnya dengan lembut. Luhan yang dibawahnya menggeliat geli dan menekan kepala Sehun meminta lebih. Sehun terlalu lembut dan ini sangat menyiksa Luhan yang tak kunjung mendapatkan klimaksnya.

"Sse..hunnh.. Ngghh.." Luhan meremas kuat rambut Sehun, melengkungkan tubuhnya keatas agar Sehun memperdalam kuluman dinipplenya. Tapi Sehun tak menggubris. Ia hanya melanjutkan kulumannya dan mencubit nipple Luhan yang menganggur.

Luhan rasanya ingin menangis lagi. Sehun membuatnya tersiksa dengan sentuhannya yang lembut. Ia sangat menikmati sentuhan Sehun, tapi Luhan tak suka jika ia terlalu bertele-tele. Akhirnya Sehun menaikkan tubuhnya lagi dan mengarahkan bibirnya ke leher Luhan. Mencium daerah leher yang mulus itu dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil, lalu menghisapnya lembut.

Luhan tak mau kalah. Dengan cepat ia meloloskan kaus sauna yang dipakai Sehun. Lalu ikut menghisap bahu Sehun dan meninggalkan bercak merah keunguan disana. Sehun tak ingin membuang waktu lagi, dengan segera ia menggenggam junior Luhan dan mengocoknya cepat. Membuat sang empunya mendesahkan nama Sehun dengan keras. Dan tak berlangsung lama, akhirnya Luhan klimaks dan memuntahkan cairan bening dari juniornya. Membasahi perut dan celana yang masih melekat pada Sehun.

Dengan tak sabar, Sehun mengeluarkan juniornya sendiri yang sudah mengeras dan tersiksa dari tadi. Lalu mengangkat Luhan agar duduk dipangkuannya. Ia mengangkat pinggang Luhan dan mencari holenya lalu mengarahkannya dengan tepat.

"Duduklah dengan perlahan.." bisik Sehun sambil memeluk pinggang namja mungil dipangkuannya.

Luhan sedikit ragu, tapi ia menuruti kata Sehun. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dan meringis perih karena junior Sehun perlahan masuk ke lubangnya. Sehun menggeram nikmat, merasakan juniornya menerobos dan terasa dipijat oleh hole Luhan.

Setelah junior Sehun tertanam sempurna di lubang Luhan, mereka berdiam diri sejenak. Luhan berusaha menetralkan rasa perih yang menjalar di sekitar holenya. Ia merebahkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Sehun, dan menautkan jari-jarinya dengan jari-jari Sehun.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Luhan lirih.

"Aku? Tidak ada. Hanya saja," Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Apa kau sudah pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya?"

Luhan tersenyum lembut dan mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap mata Sehun sambil mengelus-elus pipinya lembut. Lalu mengecup bibir Sehun singkat.

"Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

Sehun tak menjawab. Ia hanya terus menatap Luhan dan menikmati sentuhan di pipinya.

"Kita pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya, saat kau mabuk. Kau masih lupa?"

Tidak, bukan itu maksud Sehun. Bukan jawaban seperti itu yang ia harapkan. Ia ingin bertanya tentang agenda itu, tapi ia tak ingin merusak suasana.

Sehunpun menggerakkan tubuhnya tiba-tiba, membuat Luhan dengan cepat mengetatkan lubangnya. Sehun merasakan lubang Luhan yang ketat menghisap juniornya. Ia meringis pelan dan terus menggerakkan tubuhnya. Luhan merasa junior Sehun yang keras di dalamnya menusuk-nusuk holenya. Sesekali ujung junior Sehun menyentuh titik kenikmatan Luhan.

"Ssshh.." Luhan mendesis kecil dan menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Ia mulai menyongsong Sehun ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya agar bisa sampai klimaks dengan cepat. Terdengar Sehun menggeram sesekali karena Luhan yang mengetatkan lubangnya tiba-tiba. Sampai akhirnya, Sehun merasakan cairan juniornya akan meledak sekarang juga. Dan benar saja, dengan tusukan terakhir, mereka klimaks bersamaan dengan peluh yang sudah membanjiri di seluruh tubuh.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa malam sudah mulai larut. Dan di tempat sauna itu hanya menyisakan Sehun dan Luhan yang kini sudah rapi dengan balutan coatnya. Bersiap-siap pulang ke Incheon dengan kereta bawah tanah.

"Apa masih sakit?" tanya Sehun lirih. Namun hanya dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Luhan. Iapun menghela napas dan mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk naik ke punggungnya.

"Naiklah, aku akan menggendongmu sampai stasiun subway."

Luhan hanya diam di tempatnya menatap Sehun ragu.

"Kenapa kau jadi keras kepala? Jangan salahkan aku jika kita tertinggal kereta tengah malam ini." Ucap Sehun lalu membawa Luhan naik ke punggungnya.

Luhan sedikit meringis karena jika digendong seperti ini akan membuatnya melebarkan holenya yang masih sakit. Tapi ini lebih baik dari pada harus berjalan dengan hole yang masih perih saat ini. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit berjalan, mereka tak kunjung sampai di stasiun subway.

"Kau yakin ini jalan menuju stasiun? Ini sudah hampir sepuluh menit." Kata Luhan yang meletakkan dagunya di bahu Sehun.

"Hmm.." gumam Sehun pelan.

.

.

.

"Sehun.. Merry Christmas." Bisik Luhan di telinga Sehun. Membuat Sehun menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum tipis membalas ucapan Luhan.

Luhan mengecup leher Sehun singkat. Lalu melepas syal yang menyampir di lehernya. Mencoba memakaikannya ke leher Sehun.

"Ini hadiah natal dariku. Aku harap kau selalu hangat dengan memakai syal ini." Ucap Luhan dan kembali meletakkan dagunya di bahu Sehun.

Sehun langsung merasakan hatinya menghangat karena perlakuan Luhan. Ini adalah pertama kalinya setelah 11 tahun tidak menerima kado natal dari seseorang.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka sudah memasuki subway, dan ternyata di dalam sangat penuh. Membuat mereka harus berdiri di dekat pintu. Luhan yang lelah menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sisi lain selain pintu. Agar saat pintu terbuka, ia tidak terjatuh ke belakang. Luhan mulai meletakkan kepalanya ke tiang di sampingnya. Mencoba melepas rasa lelahnya apalagi setelah aktivitasnya bersama Sehun seharian ini di Seoul. Ditambah lagi kegiatan panas mereka di sauna.

Melihat Luhan yang kepalanya sedikit demi sedikit terjatuh dari sandaran tiang membuat Sehun miris. Iapun menghampiri Luhan tak jauh darinya dan mengusap pipinya, mencoba membangunkan.

"Kau mengantuk?" tanya Sehun lirih. Dan Luhan mengangguk pelan dengan mata beratnya. Sehunpun merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Luhan yang bersandar pada dinding subway. Lalu mengungkung kepala Luhan dengan lengan atasnya. Jika penumpang subway ada yang memperhatikannya, pasti mereka sudah beranggapan kalau Luhan dan Sehun tengah berciuman saat ini. Untungnya, tak ada satupun yang melihat mereka.

Luhan menatap wajah Sehun yang hanya berjarak satu jengkal dari wajahnya. "Tidurlah.. Aku akan membangunkanmu jika sudah sampai." Kata Sehun, lalu diiringi senyum lembut setelahnya.

.

.

.

Sehun tersenyum padanya? Apa ini mimpi? Jika ini mimpi, tolong tampar Luhan sekarang juga!

Awalnya Luhan sedikit tercengang, tapi ia membalas senyuman Sehun dengan manis. Mereka saling bertatapan dan saling melempar senyum satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya, Sehun mengecup senyum namja cantik dihadapannya. Iapun merogoh salah satu saku coat hitamnya, mencari sesuatu. Dan menemukan barang yang dicarinya.

Di depan wajah Luhan, kini terpampang jelas 3 bunga krisan putih kecil yang sudah layu di telapak tangan Sehun. Ia menatap bunga itu dan wajah Sehun bergantian, meminta penjelasan.

"Maafkan aku tidak bisa mempertahankan bunga ini. Dengan melihat bunga ini, kuharap kau bisa mengetahui isi hatiku.."

Sehun menjeda sejenak.

.

.

.

"Aku menyukaimu.."

Dan kata-kata itu akhirnya keluar juga dari mulut seorang Oh Sehun. Setelah berlama-lama memendam perasaannya, ternyata kata-kata itu dapat ia ungkapkan dengan lancar. Seolah-olah beban hidupnya langsung hilang setelah meluncurkan kata-kata itu. Yang tak ia sangka, Luhanlah yang menyatakannya lebih dulu.

Tak menunggu banyak waktu, Luhan langsung memeluk Sehun erat. Lalu menyembunyikan senyum harunya di dada Sehun. Tak menyangka jika namja juga akan membalas perasaannya. Terlebih lagi, ia tahu, kalau Sehun pasti sengaja menyisakan bunga itu untuknya setelah pergi dari makam eommanya.

Luhanpun melepaskan pelukannya, dan mereka kembali melempar senyum. Saling bertatapan, berharap dengan kontak mata seperti ini bisa menyalurkan betapa mereka saling menyukai. Luhan menarik syal yang dipakai Sehun lalu mengecup bibirnya singkat. Dan berakhir dengan dahi yang menempel satu sama lain. Sesekali Sehun mengecup lagi dan lagi bibir namja cantik di depannya. Dan langsung tersadar ketika salah satu penumpang di dekatnya mulai berdehem risih.

Luhan yang menyadari itu langsung merona, dan Sehun segera menjaga jaraknya dengan Luhan. Merekapun berdiri sedikit berjauhan sambil terkekeh malu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC/END ?**

.

.

.

.

.

Happy fasting for muslim all around the world~

Sayonara!


End file.
